


Честь офицера

by Eleonora_Alva



Series: По личным обстоятельствам [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Detective, Drama, Foot Jobs, Gerontophilia, M/M, Minor Character Death, OFC - Freeform, OMC - Freeform, OOC, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-10-30 09:25:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 40,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17826131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleonora_Alva/pseuds/Eleonora_Alva
Summary: «Империя Руки — государство, которое всегда готово к отражению внешней угрозы, но никогда не готова к прибытию проверки,» — шутят офицеры. Восс Парк не раз убеждался в этом лично, особенно во время визитов на отдаленные планеты. Его очередное путешествие, которое не предвещало ничего, кроме скуки, пошло не плану.





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Часть 7 цикла «По личным обстоятельствам». Время действия — 13 ПБЯ.  
> 2\. Империал — собственная валюта Империи Руки, заменившая привычный имперский кредит, который обесценился в связи с разгромом Империи Палпатина.  
> 3\. Приказ База Дельта Ноль — военный код, подразумевающий полное уничтожение цели. Подробнее на Вукипедии  
> 4\. Автор не может в логику, расследования и тактику.

Пролог

Расшифровка разговора по закрытому каналу.

Голос 1:

— Вы видели, какого огромного чисса он повсюду с собой водит?

Голос 2:

— И что с того?

— Он может создать сложности.

— Не стоит беспокоиться. Чиссы не всесильны и не бессмертны.

— Мне говорили иное.

— Вы хотите отступить?

— Нет, я только выражаю озабоченность.

— С чиссом проблем не будет. К счастью, я знаю, как избавиться от этого отродья. И он знает.

— Если поднимется шум…

— Просто выполните свою часть сделки, об остальном я позабочусь.

— Все уже на местах. Если вы верите в каких-либо богов, то помолитесь им на удачу, она нам понадобится.

— Я не полагаюсь на удачу, только на свои расчеты.

— И как часто вы ошибаетесь?

Конец передачи


	2. Глава 1

В некоторые места не стоит возвращаться. Парк знал это. Имел он и свой список планет и городов, посещения которых старался избежать любой ценой. Но государственные деятели не обладают той же свободой, что и частные лица. При исполнении обязанностей лидера Империи Руки Парку часто приходилось бывать там, где не хотелось, и общаться с теми, кто был ему неприятен. Наблюдая через иллюминатор за медленным вращением ядовито-зеленого Пансара, он страстно желал сказаться больным, отменить визит и оказаться как можно дальше от планеты — места своей военной победы и политического поражения. Некоторые из советников предлагали ему так и поступить, но адмирал не собирался показывать слабость. Когда его угнетали воспоминания или внешние силы, он сражался с ними до тех пор, пока не переламывал им хребет. Не было еще таких обстоятельств, которые он в конечном счете не заставил забиться в угол и жалобно скулить. 

Крупные сектора Империи Руки с шумом и помпой отмечали десятую годовщину вступления в нее, и адмирал Парк, принимавший непосредственное участие в исторических событиях, отправился в турне по столичным мирам. Везде он встречал ликующие толпы, радостные лица угодливых представителей местной власти и, ни на секунду не обманываясь, приветствовал их с благожелательной улыбкой. Пансар стал финальной точкой путешествия. 

Когда-то это был прекрасный цветущий мир, его жители — очень развитой по тем временам расой. Предки пансарцев нещадно эксплуатировали свою планету, выкачивая из нее все, что имело хоть какую-то ценность, загрязняя атмосферу, отравляя воду и почву. В конечном итоге загрязнение воздуха достигло таких уровней, что им стало опасно дышать. Поэтому пансарцам пришлось построить города под куполами с мощными системами поддержки искусственной атмосферы и вознести их высоко над поверхностью. Они считались временными убежищами, предполагалось, что лет через двести-триста планета очистится сама. Однако этого не произошло. Тогда все силы пансарцев были брошены на укрепление и совершенствование городов, создание замкнутых систем жизнеобеспечения. Постоянная нехватка ресурсов сформировала особенности местного общества: распределение обязанностей, аскетизм, строгий контроль рождаемости. Каждому гражданину отводилось определенное место, и выбор социальных ролей был ограничен.

Когда имперский звездный разрушитель подошел ближе к планете, из космопорта вылетела эскадрилья стареньких, но еще надежных СИДов и построилась вокруг громадного корабля для сопровождения. Гарнизон приветствовал своих. 

Собственного флота у пансарцев не было. Экологическая катастрофа отбросила их цивилизацию на много веков назад. Когда она началась, они еще не освоили космос, а потом стало уже не до того. Каждый кусок металла добывался неимоверным трудом, с риском для жизни рабочих. У пансарцев не хватало ресурсов для развития космических технологий, единственное, о чем они думали, было выживание. Тем не менее они старались и искали путь к звездам, медленно, но неукоснительно. Когда Парк впервые прибыл на орбиту Пансара, то обнаружил с десяток лоханок без гиперпривода и двигателями чуть ли не слабее спидеров. И все же это был прогресс. Присоединение-захват планеты Империей положило ему конец: по мирному договору пансарцам запрещалось иметь собственный флот и покидать планету, за исключением особых случаев, описанных в приложении. По официальным данным, за десять лет ни один пансарец не покинул родной мир.

По мере приближения к поверхности планеты стали видны огромные прозрачные купола городов. Они были подняты на несколько сотен километров над землей, поскольку в верхних слоях атмосферы туман был не таким густым и губительным. В тех местах, где зловонный зеленый туман рассеивался, удавалось заметить отходящие от парящих платформ городов толстые соединительные тоннели, по которым местные жители спускались на поверхность. Делали это только специалисты — шахтеры, сборщики глины, кристаллов и камней. Остальная часть планеты плавала в ядовитом супе тумана. 

И над всем этим выступал черный силуэт имперского космопорта, доки которого были построены так, что могли принять звездный разрушитель. В теории. На практике пришвартовать огромный и неповоротливый корабль считалось особым шиком среди капитанов и весьма рискованным предприятием. Капитан «Величия Империи», последнего разрушителя, присланного Императором Палпатином, не стремился испытать свои силы. Во-первых, он был выше этого. Во-вторых, в настоящий момент на борту находился самый ценный груз, какой только мог достаться офицеру Империи Руки — адмирал Парк. Сопровождать его в поездках по мирам Империи считалось той еще синекурой: знай себе вводи нужные координаты и улыбайся. Минимум затрат при максимуме пользы. После каждого турне адмирала следовал поток милостей и благодарностей для личного состава. Благо Парк не был чрезмерно придирчивым человеком и, в отличие от некоторые гостей, с которыми довелось встречаться капитану Варону, не требовал всяких глупостей, вроде конфет определенного цвета в вазочке каждое утро, махровых полотенец в освежителе и кабаре на борту корабля, где таковых в принципе не могло быть. Программа путешествия составлялась и утверждалась заранее. За безопасность делегации на планетах отвечал коммандер Стент, то есть там адмирал уже не был проблемой Варона. Всем в Империи Руки известно: хочешь сохранить вещь в целости на протяжении неопределенно долгого времени — доверь ее охрану чиссам. А если добавить к этому слухи о романе коммандера и адмирала, то волноваться и вовсе не о чем. Однако слухи — правдивые или нет — не касались капитана Варона. 

Убедившись, что никто на мостике «не спутал педали газа и тормоза» и приближение к Пансару идет как положено, он почтительно остановился возле адмирала и доложил об этом. Парк кивнул, но не отвел взгляда от неумолимо надвигающейся на них планеты. Когда «Величие Империи» вышло из гиперпространства, адмирал поднялся на мостик, встал у главного иллюминатора и с тех пор не покидал приглянувшегося места. Капитан Варон был уверен в себе и подчиненных, но все же предпочел бы, чтобы Парк любовался видом из своей каюты, как прочие гости. Смотреть все равно особенно не на что: покрытый зеленым туманом мир да пара кораблей мелких торговцев, которые буквально только что вышли из гиперпространства, дабы узнать, что планета закрыта на время визита важного гостя. В настоящий момент они, вероятно, ругались с диспетчерами космопорта. Варон успел порадоваться, что ему не приходится участвовать в этой беседе, когда ожила система связи и связист доложил:

— Сэр, «Дурная слава» шлет приветствия и предлагает сопровождение.

Показавшийся из тени планеты небольшой звездный разрушитель класса «виктория» уже поспешно полз навстречу более крупному собрату.

Заметив, что адмирал слегка наморщил нос при упоминании названия этого корабля, Варон подошел к связисту и негромко сказал:

— Передайте их капитану, чтобы убрал свою позорную развалюху с нашего пути и не показывался на глаза.

— Есть, сэр, — ответил связист и поторопился облечь слова командира в пристойную для передачи форму.

Варон собирался так поступить и без реакции Парка. Гранд-адмирал Траун слыл очень разумным и спокойным мужчиной, и надо было изрядно попотеть, чтобы вывести его из себя. Но капитану «Дурной славы» это удалось. Поговаривали, что Парк тоже приложил к этому руку, но факт оставался фактом: одинокий звездный разрушитель класса «Виктория» отправили на постоянную службу на орбите Пансара. Вот уже десять лет «Дурная слава» гоняла мелкие пиратские шайки по всей системе, но не улетала от нее даже на один световой год. Когда гранд-адмирал отдавал такое распоряжение, в этом чувствовалось что-то личное. Никто никогда не слышал, чтобы Траун испытывал к кому-либо личную неприязнь, оттого история с «Дурной славой» обрастала невероятными предположениями, а командовавшего ею капитана Экхольма раз и навсегда сделали персоной нон грата.

«Величие Империи» грациозно подплыло к Пансару, капитан Варон сообщил эскорту, чтобы приготовились сопровождать челноки. Тут возникла небольшая заминка. Все члены делегации собрались в ангаре — все, кроме губернатора сектора. Его комлинк молчал, свитские пожимали плечами. Мрачное лицо коммандера Стента, проверявшего и пересчитывавшего присутствующих по головам, стало еще мрачнее. Он послал адъютанта узнать, куда подевался губернатор, сопровождавший адмирала Парка на протяжении всего путешествия. Через полчаса в ангар практически вбежал заспанный мужчина: застегивался он на ходу и никак не мог попасть нижним крючком кителя в подходящую петлю. Как только все заняли свои места, челноки вылетели из ангара и устремились к поверхности планеты. Ядовитая атмосфера установилась и внутри челнока: до самой посадки офицеры были вынуждены дышать лаками, бальзамами, духами, которыми парикмахер губернатора поливал его прическу, а также слушать извинения Сарниро и трагическую историю о том, как ему «не сказали, что уже прилетели». 

Зеленый туман Пансара обладал настолько сильными коррозионными свойствами, что в короткие сроки разъедал даже самый прочный металл, поэтому посадка на планету как таковая не предусматривалась. По протоколу высоких гостей встречали в имперском космопорте, из которого доставляли на длинных просторных лифтах к окраине столичного города Рам Батан, а затем — к правительственным зданиям — на спидерах. По такому случаю зал официальных делегаций украсили уймой флагов — Империи Палпатина, Империи Руки, Пансара, гербом столицы и рода гегемона на отдельных полотнищах — отчего зал стал похож на магазин тканей. Первыми из транспортников появились вооруженные штурмовики и заняли позиции по периметру. Затем, чеканя шаг, продефилировала личная охрана лидера Империи Руки — статные чиссы с суровыми лицами в парадной бордовой форме с серебристыми аксельбантами. Под бодрый имперский марш из головного челнока вышли самые высокопоставленные гости: адмирал Парк, губернатор Сарниро, генералы Бэррис и Фел, капитан Варон — все с помощниками и адъютантами. На шаг позади адмирала, внушая страх одним своим видом, вышагивал Стент, его личный телохранитель, командир родовой фаланги и начальник охраны. Прочие сопровождающие высыпали из челноков и транспортников без помпы, стараясь слиться с темно-серыми стенами зала.

Кроме Парка и Сарниро, никто из имперских делегатов прежде не видел пансарцев. Облик у инородцев был такой, что требовалось время на привыкание. Ростом они едва доставали людям до плеча, их худоба выглядела болезненной. Кожа имела нездоровый серый оттенок, придававший им вид живых мумий. Впечатление еще больше усиливалось из-за совершенно черных, бездонных глаз пансарцев и полного отсутствия у них растительности на лицах. Все члены встречающей партии носили длинные волосы, заплетенные в тонкие косички с нанесенным на них сяотином, — который представлял собой нечто среднее между глиной и илом и покрывал поверхность планеты, — и спадавшие на плечи рыже-красными сосульками. Уже много поколений пансарцы мазали сяотином волосы в знак покаяния за то, что их предки сделали с планетой. Поскольку теперь у них осталась только эта глина, кристаллы и камни, сяотин приобрел ритуальное значение. Они поклялись поступать так до тех пор, пока не восстановят экосистему Пансара. Одежда делегатов состояла из традиционных долгополых туник с вышивкой по подолу и рукавам, длинных накидок без рукавов и мягких полусапожек в тон. Десять лет назад статус пансарца можно было определить по количеству косичек — чем их больше, тем выше положение их обладателя — но теперь сильные мира сего пожелали подчеркнуть свое привилегированное положение, вдобавок надев украшения из металла и дерева, изготовленные местными мастерами из привезенных материалов. Парк не заплатил бы за такие побрякушки и сотни империалов, но для мира, веками не видевшего ни деревьев, ни металлов, они были настоящим сокровищем.

После исполнения гимнов Империи Руки и Пансара адмирал Парк и гегемон Аспра-ки-Барас, приходившаяся дочерью гегемону, который правил планетой десять лет назад, обменялись поклонами и рукопожатием под жужжание кружащих вокруг голокамер. Зал был слишком мал, чтобы вместить еще и журналистов, поэтому их оставили в соседнем помещении и разрешили дистанционную съемку. Поскольку время для полноценных интервью еще не настало, оба правителя повернулись к парящим камерам и произнесли дежурные фразы о том, как рады встрече. Генерал Бэррис подал сигнал штурмовикам, и те выгнали голокамеры из зала, как назойливых мух.

Без прессы гегемон представила сопровождавших ее пансарцев. Второе лицо в государстве, старший спикер, отвесил очень низкий церемониальный поклон. Министр иностранных дел пожала мужчинам руки и поприветствовала их на таком хорошем бейсике, словно была родом с Корусанта. Пришли еще министр двора, лидеры самых крупных политических партий и чуть не затерявшийся в толпе комендант имперского космопорта. Череда лиц и имен мелькнула перед адмиралом, не оставив никакого следа, поскольку все пансарцы были похожи между собой, как родианцы, которых тоже удавалось различить только по одежде. Парк представил своих спутников, и обе делегации направились к лифтам; после долгого спуска все расселись по длинным закрытым спидерам и тронулись в путь к комплексу правительственных зданий.

На заднем сиденье лимузина адмирал был крепко зажат между коммандером Стентом и лейтенантом Торан, которые молча смотрели в окна в поисках возможных опасностей. На боковых сиденьях расположились специалист по связям с общественностью майор Тилни, генералы Бэррис и Фел. Благоухающий парфюмерией губернатор был изгнан в другой лимузин. Предполагалось, что с ним поедут остальные военные чины, но генералы не сговариваясь нырнули в спидер Парка, предварительно выгнав оттуда стайку адъютантов и секретарей. Капитан Варон, который не сразу раскусил их хитрость, был вынужден обонять и развлекать губернатора всю дорогу. В лимузине адмирала находилось и еще одно лицо — одинокий адъютант, который не успел убежать вместе с остальными и теперь забился в угол, трепеща в присутствии стольких важных персон.

Пансарские города отличала своеобразная архитектура: ни снаружи, ни внутри домов не было ни одной прямой линии. Стены и окна выгибались подобием больших пузырей, улицы виляли и закруглялись вокруг инсталляций в виде нагромождений длинных розовых кристаллов. На скорости казалось, что дома увивают вьющиеся растения и цветы, однако то были лишь поздние добавления из искусственного камня. На всей планете невозможно было найти ни газонов, ни деревьев. Со временем растения и животные, которых жители пытались укрыть в городах, выродились и вымерли. Компенсируя потерю, пансарцы стали покрывать стены домов соответствующей лепниной.

При виде внушительных матовых кристаллов розового цвета, служивших заменой деревьям, адъютант пришел в восторг и тихо проговорил:

— Какие красивые.

— Очень красивые, — поддержал его Парк, — и весьма опасные в умелых руках. Местные использовали их при изготовлении самодельной взрывчатки для усиления поражающего эффекта. Мой АТ-АТ подбили такими бомбами. Одна из них попала прямо в лобовое стекло, оба водителя погибли. Оказалось, шрапнель от расколовшихся кристаллов пробивает шлемы и кирасы.

— С каждой минутой мне нравится здесь все меньше и меньше, — пробурчал Бэррис.

— И правильно. Если бы камни не были ценнейшим напоминанием о прошлом и символом настоящего, нас бы ими закидали, — вздохнул Парк.

Сидевший рядом Стент нахмурился. Парк много рассказывал ему о трагедии у Пансара, но этой истории он не слышал. Он думал о том, что еще Восс не рассказал ему о своей миссии на Пансаре.

Повисшее после его слов тягостное молчание нарушил майор Тилни:

— Вы так и не сказали, какую речь для вас подготовить. «Будущее и прогресс», «Наши успехи» или «Вспомним прошлые годы»? — спросил он нарочито веселым тоном.

— О, только не эту, я ее ненавижу, — поморщился Парк. — Пусть будет «Будущее и прогресс». Не люблю говорить о прошлом, а здесь это и вовсе неуместно.

— И зря, у вас это так хорошо получается, так чувствительно, и вид у вас одухотворенный, словно… смо́трите внутрь себя. Публике это нравится, — попенял ему Тилни.

— Именно поэтому я и ненавижу ту речь. Если слишком часто думать о прошлом, оно затянет и лишит возможности здраво судить о настоящем. Кажется, именно это сейчас происходит с моими коллегами в Империи. Они пристрастились к воспоминаниям о былом величии, как к спайсу, — отрезал Парк.

Тяжелое положение государства, некогда известного как Первая Галактическая Империя, обсуждать не стали. Повстанцы откусывали от нее кусок за куском и никак не хотели остановиться. Генерал Бэррис не раз просил разрешения отправиться на помощь увязшим в бесконечной войне коллегам, но Парк не позволял. Траун четко выразился: Империя Руки должна оставаться его тайным оплотом до его возвращения. «Радуйтесь тому, что ваши семьи с вами и в безопасности, не всем так повезло», — говорил Парк.

Вскоре лимузины в окружении охраны вывернули на относительно прямую дорогу, ведущую к дворцу гегемона и Сенату. Оба пузатых здания возвышались впереди, свежепокрашенные и оштукатуренные, за ними виднелись полусферы других госучреждений. Несмотря на гордый вид и название, гегемон с семьей занимали во дворце только один этаж, остальные помещения были отведены под главные министерства, комитеты и их аппараты. Зато здание Сената полностью использовалось по назначению — для законотворчества.

Про пансарцев говорили, что с самого рождения они умеют делать три вещи: дышать, есть и создавать политические партии. Многообразие их партий действительно поражало. Все более-менее крупные гильдии и профсоюзы имели своих представителей в сенатах: местных и столичном. Чтобы послушать речь адмирала Парка, съехались сенаторы из всех городов — их собралось так много, что в обычно просторном главном зале заседаний было не протолкнуться. Пришлось принести дополнительные стулья, и облеченные правом говорить от имени народа уселись плотными рядами, как в театре на премьере.

Адмирал поднялся на ярко освещенную трибуну, посмотрел на собравшихся сенаторов. Большинство сидели ровно и приготовились внимать, но хватало и таких, кто шушукался с соседом, посмеивался, дремал, шуршал какими-то листами. Не обращая внимания на скучающих, Парк начал свою речь, самую нейтральную из тех, что он помнил.

Пока его возлюбленный рисовал перед пансарцами картины неминуемого светлого будущего под сенью Империи Руки, Стент стоял позади него мрачной тенью и следил за публикой. Софиты светили так ярко, что он едва мог что-то разглядеть, но, помимо него, в зале разместилась еще дюжина пар зорких чисских глаз. Какой-то философ писал, что страх отпускает тех, кто полностью поглощен любовью. Стент считал это изречение бесконечной глупостью, которую мог придумать только тот, кто никогда не любил никого, кроме себя. С тех пор, как он возглавил родовую фалангу и начал отвечать за безопасность главы Империи Руки — сперва синдика Митт'рау'нуруодо, затем адмирала Парка — во время официальных визитов, он жил в непрерывном страхе за жизнь своих подопечных. Траун неизменно был спокоен, словно знал заранее, когда умрет, причем не просто знал, а просчитал все ситуации и возможности и смирился с полученным результатом. Беспечность Парка пугала Стента. Восс словно не видел всех опасностей, которые были очевидны для чисса: каким бы дружественным ни было правительство, в нем всегда найдутся недовольные, и эти недовольные могут заложить бомбу в бронированный спидер адмирала или спрятать ее где-нибудь на пути следования кортежа; могут отравить его блюда на торжественном ужине или заменить ядом сахар в ка́фе, который ему подадут в обед; могут наполнить кислотой резервуары с водой, поступающей в освежитель в покоях Парка; могут распылить отраву через систему вентиляции; могут смазать медленным ядом дверные ручки, приборы, постельное белье и тысячу предметов, которых лидер Империи Руки коснется, не заметив. Сходя с ума от ужаса перед реальными и воображаемыми угрозами, Стент распорядился, чтобы во время путешествий адмирала, кроме стандартных мер, применялись и особые: регулярно проверяли не только подаваемые ему еду и питье, но также воздух в помещениях, где ему предстояло находиться, воду в кранах освежителей и прочесывали отведенные ему комнаты на предмет патогенов. И хотя каждый вечер, лежа в его объятиях, Парк уверял его, что им ничто не угрожает, Стент успокаивался только на борту звездного разрушителя в тот момент, когда огромный корабль нырял в гиперпространство.

Речь адмирала благополучно завершилась аплодисментами. К общей радости, гегемон Аспра-ки-Барас была не слишком многословна. Она лишь еще раз поблагодарила высоких гостей за визит и призвала сенаторов помочь ей строить светлое будущее. Публика поддержала и ее. Потянулась вереница желающих высказаться, и не все из них помнили о лимите времени на выступление. Когда церемония начала затягиваться, губернатор Сарниро незаметно сошел со сцены и цыкнул на тех, кто толпился в очереди к ней. Сенаторы разочарованно потрусили на свои места. Имперцы были ему благодарны, поскольку на трибуне стояло только два кресла (для адмирала и гегемона), всем прочим пришлось выдержать поток речей пансарцев стоя. Еще несколько голофото для прессы — и до вечера гости могли отдохнуть. Одним страхом Стента стало меньше. Имперцы вернулись к спидерам (Варону опять не удалось сбежать от губернатора) и проехали пару сотен метров до входа в гостевое крыло дворца.

Там уже вовсю орудовали устаревшие дроиды-портье, они перетаскивали вещи делегатов, а адъютанты пытались им втолковать, что те несут чемоданы совсем не туда. Имевшее форму приплюснутого шара гостевое крыло насчитывало всего пять этажей, зато комнат на них поместилось немерено. Часть апартаментов уже оккупировали приехавшие из других городов сенаторы со слугами и помощниками, по соединенным широкими лестницами этажам бродили увешанные большими сумками пансарцы в слишком пестрой и дешевой одежде, чтобы быть официальными лицами. Шум и движение произвели на Стента гнетущее впечатление. Сотни дверей — и за каждой мог таиться враг.

Лейтенант Торан отправилась вперед, чтобы проверить системы безопасности гостевого крыла. Судя по выражению ее лица, когда прибыла остальная делегация, она осталась не слишком довольна. Ее сопровождал пансарец со множеством косичек, одетый в темно-синюю накидку с вышивкой в виде больших серебряных звезд по подолу поверх красной туники, возможно, подумалось Стенту, местный начальник службы охраны или администратор гостевого крыла. Отойдя на минуту от Парка, но ни на секунду не выпуская его из поля зрения, Стент спросил Торан о результатах проверки.

— В случае отключения электричества включаются автоматическая блокировка дверей и генераторы, каждая комната становится своего рода автономной спасательной капсулой, так что я не слишком беспокоюсь о нашем выживании при аварии, — доложила она. — Меня больше тревожит режим нормального функционирования. Тут проходной двор. Слуги приходят и уходят, никому не сообщая, делегаты приводят гостей, не ставя никого в известность, торговцы снуют туда-сюда и предлагают всякие мелочи.

— Во дворце нет никого, кто желал бы зла адмиралу Парку. Все понимают, что нынешним процветанием Пансар обязан именно ему, — вставил пансарец.

— Это еще кто? 

Стент спросил свою коллегу, но за нее ответил пансарец.

— Джалин-ум-Синкруд, начальник службы охраны дворца, к вашим услугам, — сказал он и поклонился, широко разведя руки в стороны.

— Здесь пора навести порядок. Лейтенант, выставите охрану на всех входах и выходах из гостевого крыла и на каждом этаже, двоих в караул у дверей покоев адмирала. Посторонних не пускать. А вы, — Стент повернулся к аборигену, — попросите сенаторов переселиться. Пусть идут хоть в город, хоть в сарай — но чтоб здесь не было никого, кроме свиты адмирала.

Джалин-ум-Синкруд попытался было спорить, ссылаясь на традиции, но чиссов это не волновало. В свободные покои поселили самых высокопоставленных гостей, а всем остальным пришлось дожидаться, пока ругавшиеся на местном диалекте сенаторы освободят комнаты, а дроиды и слуги там приберутся. Хотя дворец был рассчитан на прием большого числа гостей, выделенного для имперской делегации крыла едва хватало, чтобы все разместились с комфортом. Помимо самого Парка и его секретарей, адъютантов, врача, казначея, отвечавшего за материальное обеспечение делегатов, и специалиста по связям с общественностью, во дворец также заселился капитан Варон с «Величия Империи», губернатор Сарниро, оба генерала со своими свитами. Губернатор привез с собой даже камердинера, парикмахера и повара. И это без учета личной охраны адмирала в количестве двух десятков чиссов, а также соответствующего случаю числа штурмовиков. Вся эта компания набилась в гостевое крыло так, что яблоку негде было упасть. 

Выделенные адмиралу покои располагались на высоком втором этаже, их обстановка отличалась минимализмом на грани аскетизма, свойственным пансарцам: простая мебель, без изысков, но удобная, непритязательные цвета в отделке, минимум деревянных украшений. Как материал дерево сохранилось только в музеях в виде декоративной посуды, поделок и произведений искусства. Но с открытием планеты для торговли стало возможно закупать практически любые товары. И пансарцы пожелали иметь то, что давно утратили. Хотя изделия из дерева по-прежнему оставались дорогим удовольствием и привилегией богачей, простые жители старались приобрести у прилетающих торговцев хотя бы самую мелкую и пустячную поделку. Что же касается домов состоятельных граждан, то в них стала модной отделка из дерева, а кто не мог себе этого позволить, ограничивались большими настенными панно. Такое нагромождение изогнутых палок и сучьев обнаружилось в спальне, прямо над кроватью. Стент тут же шепотом предположил, что жутковатого вида конструкция, не выдержав напора их страсти, свалится на них ночью, за что тут же получил слабый тычок в бок от Парка. Но подлинного размаха дизайнерская мысль достигла в освежителе, где вся сантехника была изготовлена из ценной древесины, а стены украшали резные панели. По тогдашним ценам одна эта комната стоила как целый дом в центре столицы. Проводивший экскурсию слуга тут же показал, как наладить температуру и подачу воды, а также где хранятся все мыслимые и немыслимые принадлежности для мытья.

— Если коммандеру Стенту будет угодно проследовать за мной, я покажу ему его покои, — сказал он.

— Это излишне, я останусь здесь, — небрежно бросил Стент, разглядывая искусную резьбу на панелях.

На серых щеках пансарца выступили темные пятна, отчего он стал еще больше похож на живой труп. Однако означали они всего лишь, что он удивлен и смущен.

— Моя работа — круглосуточно охранять адмирала Парка, — на всякий случай пояснил Стент. — Для этого иногда приходится жертвовать личным пространством и комфортом.

Слуга понимающе кивнул и покинул покои адмирала, пожелав приятного отдыха. Остальная свита и охрана адмирала размещалась на том же этаже по соседним комнатам, куда более скромным. Бэррис схлестнулся с Сарниро относительно того, кому жить на первом этаже. Ни один не хотел уступать, желая поселиться повыше. Их свитские с чемоданами в руках ждали исхода словесного поединка. Учитывая относительно небольшую высоту и конструкцию здания, особой разницы не было. В центре первого этажа, как в колодце на глубине, находилось подобие скульптурной группы из длинных, рвущихся вверх розовых кристаллов и серых камней. Это сооружение занимало почти весь низ колодцеобразного сооружения.

Резкий крик «Ладно!» привлек внимание всех, кто стоял у дверей своих комнат. Генерал Бэррис одержал еще одну победу и вместе с довольными подчиненными поднимался на четвертый этаж.

Стент еще раз просмотрел график дежурств, перекинулся парой слов с караульными и вернулся в покои, которые им с Воссом предстояло делить следующие три дня, чтобы лично проверить их на наличие жучков. Таковых не оказалось. Парка он застал в освежителе: тот оперся о край ванны и наблюдал, как она наполняется водой. Делал это он совершенно обнаженным. Стент знал наизусть все изгибы его тела, но каждый раз при виде тела человека его охватывал трепет. Он видел мужчин более красивых, чем Парк, более молодых и очаровательных, с идеальными фигурами и пропорциями. Однако все их совершенства не производили на Стента того впечатления, какое производило запястье Восса, случайно мелькнувшее в просвете между перчаткой и рукавом; его шея, когда в плену экстаза он откидывал голову назад; румянец на его щеках, когда они занимались любовью. Власть пленительного тела человека была столь велика, что страстное влечение редко покидало молодого чисса, когда они оставались наедине. Порой одного взгляда Парка хватало, чтобы опалить его огнем страсти. Глядя на его фигуру на фоне деревянных поделок, Стент чувствовал поднимающийся в теле жар. А Восс будто и не замечал его, то наклонялся и касался рукой воды, то подносил к носу пузырьки с ароматическими смесями для ванн, то разглядывал полотенца.

Оглядываясь назад, Стент не жалел о сделанном выборе. Восемь лет назад он предпочел сгореть в огне любви к человеку, нежели безбедно прожить вдали от него все оставшиеся годы. Без Восса самые большие города, самые роскошные покои казались Стенту мерзлой пустыней. Когда-то верхом наслаждения для него были стремительный полет, сражение и победа. От всего этого пришлось отказаться, а взамен обрести маленький рай — рядом с Парком. 

С грациозностью, которую мог увидеть только влюбленный, Восс обернулся на чисса и попросил помочь ему залезть в ванну. Ванна представляла собой овал с высокими бортиками, которые резко поднимались вверх на полюсах, образуя подобие высоких спинок. Нижние части обеих спинок плавно изгибались внутри ванны так, что получались два сиденья напротив друг друга. Видимо, расчет был на то, что гость может прибыть с супругой и им захочется помыться вместе. Придерживаясь за руку возлюбленного, Парк осторожно забрался в деревянную посудину, опустился на одно из сидений и откинулся на спинку.

— Удобно, — вынес он вердикт. — Чувство, будто сидишь на троне.

— Тебе идет. Особенно когда ты подобающе одет, — сказал Стент и, едва касаясь, провел пальцами по его плечу.

— Сколько у нас еще времени?

— Почти три часа.

Восс повернулся к чиссу и лукаво прищурился.

— Тогда не будет ли угодно коммандеру Стенту присоединиться ко мне?

— Еще как угодно.

Стент быстро снял с себя одежду и аккуратно сложил на постели в спальне рядом с формой Парка. Наблюдая за ним, Восс вдруг вспомнил о Трауне и о том, что они никогда не занимались любовью в освежителе. Чисс считал это глупым и негигиеничным, а Парк слишком сильно его любил, чтобы спорить. Их чувства друг к другу казались вечными. Поэтому Парк так легко отпустил возлюбленного в безумный и гениальный поход ради спасения Империи. Он мог бы ждать его долго, всю жизнь, не подпуская к себе никого, — но не после ужасного предательства. Порой строчки написанного Трауном прощального письма всплывали в памяти и неизменно наполняли Парка яростью и горечью. С каждым прожитым годом измена казалась ему обиднее, а собственная обида — глупее. Он почти смог убедить себя, что теперь это уже неважно, у них с Трауном свои жизни, и когда тот вернется, Восс собирался рассказать ему о своих отношениях со Стентом.

Под действием тепла и пара дерево начало источать приятный аромат. Принюхиваясь к нему, Стент вошел в освежитель, забрался в ванну и сел напротив Парка. Его длинные ноги с трудом помещались между двух сидений, зато они соприкасались с ногами его возлюбленного. Непроизвольно чисс заметил, что ни капли воды не пролилось на пол: Восс изначально набрал ее столько, чтобы хватило на двоих. Мысль об этом согрела его не меньше, чем скопившееся в освежителе тепло. Мужчины откинулись на спинки ванны и позволили себе расслабиться. Расхотелось думать и двигаться. Где-то на задворках сознания бродила мысль о торжественном ужине, но она казалась бесконечно далекой, как тепловая смерть Вселенной. В ленивой истоме Парк положил ноги на колени чисса, благо расстояние между сиденьями позволяло ему вытянуться с комфортом. Стент улыбнулся и начал под водой массировать правую ступню человека, наслаждаясь его тихими томными вздохами. 

Когда он принялся за левую, Парк провел освободившейся ногой по бедру чисса, коснулся пальцами его члена и внимательно проследил за реакцией. Не прерывая массажа, Стент пошире развел бедра. Ощущения под водой были не такими яркими, как на воздухе, но не спеша изучать их оказалось приятно. Стент отпустил вторую ногу возлюбленного, чем дал ему возможность действовать более решительно. А адмирал Восс Парк славился решительными действиями. Прежде всего он зажал член любовника между пальцами ног и начал двигать и перебирать ими, тереть чувствительный орган. Вероятно, занимайся они этим в спальне, ответной реакции удалось бы добиться очень скоро, но при подводной операции потребовалось немало времени, шуток и саркастических замечаний, прежде чем член чисса пришел в полную боеготовность. Они не спешили. Возбуждение любовника предоставило Парку возможность для экспериментов. Он играл с головкой члена, зажимал ее между пальцами, над водой и под водой, наблюдал за реакцией Стента на новые для обоих ласки. Вконец измучившись сладкой пыткой, чисс свел вместе ступни человека и начал толкаться между ними.

— Видел бы ты свое лицо, — засмеялся Парк.

Но Стенту было все равно. Он хотел кончить, а затем провести такой же эксперимент над человеком. Чтобы тот понял, чтобы знал, каким острым может быть желание и как сложно его бывает удовлетворить. Удерживая ноги Восса в одном положении, Стент приподнимал бедра, наслаждаясь какофонией ощущений, обрушившейся на его член: горячая вода, прохладный воздух, трение о ступни и пальцы. Он закрыл глаза, чувствуя приближение оргазма, вот-вот, еще несколько толчков — как вдруг Парк высвободил ноги из его хватки и с шипением подтянул левую к груди. В любовном ослеплении Стент даже не сразу понял, что произошло, только несколько секунд тупо смотрел, как его любовник трет щиколотку со страдальческим выражением лица. А Восс тихо злился на самого себя, на свое тело, на неумолимую старость. В последнее время после долгой ходьбы или стояния сводило то ступню, то икру, но он не придавал этому значения. И проклятая судорога решила напомнить о себе в самый неподходящий момент. 

Как только Стент понял, что произошло, он нежно погладил щиколотку возлюбленного и попросил прощения. Боль уже прошла, и Парк опустил ногу в воду, злость тоже отступила, как случалось всегда, когда он принимал решение. Когда-нибудь смерть разлучит их со Стентом, но до того момента он не позволит лишить себя привычных удовольствий. Отмахнувшись от извинений чисса, он приподнялся, оседлал бедро возлюбленного и сказал:

— Давай попробуем что-нибудь более традиционное.

Тут же его правая рука нашла под водой член Стента и начала плавно двигаться вдоль него в привычном для обоих ритме. Другой рукой Восс обхватил любовника за плечи, слегка оперся на него и послал мысленное предупреждение Силе и всем богам Неизведанных регионов: он не даст испортить себе вечер. Неудачный опыт несколько охладил любовный пыл чисса, но он охотно обнял Парка, его ладони заскользили по мокрой спине и в конце концов замерли на самом логичном и удобном месте — на ягодицах. А уж от губ человека его не смогла бы оторвать ни одна сила в галактике. На секунду Восс остановился. Его рука тоже прекратила движение. Глядя в пылающие огнем глаза, Парк медленно провел кончиками пальцев по щеке и губам чисса, нежно поцеловал те места, которых только что касался, и прошептал ему на ухо, будто они были заговорщиками:

— Когда Траун вернется, ты уступишь меня ему?

С губ Стента сорвался слабый стон, какой обычно испускают те, кто устал отвечать на одни и те же вопросы.

— Все вокруг именно этого от меня и ждут. Будто тебя можно отдать, как корону, медаль или какой-нибудь спортивный кубок, — сказал он и обхватил ладонями лицо возлюбленного. — Нет, Восс, это единственный приказ, который я не могу выполнить. Когда он вернется, пусть забирает все, что у меня есть, мои планеты и богатства, пусть лишает всех званий и почестей — мне плевать. Но оставить тебя я не смогу.

Его ответ обрадовал Парка, несмотря на сомнительное начало. С первых же дней своего романа они условились хранить его в тайне, как и то, что Траун в некотором смысле предоставил Восса во временное пользование Стенту. Так кто еще мог ожидать, что трофей вернется к прежнему владельцу? Однако об этом Парк решил подумать позже. Пока было достаточно того, что под ним изнывал от страсти и нетерпения молодой любовник.

Расположившись так, чтобы над водой выступала только небольшая часть члена чисса, Восс принялся энергично стимулировать подводную часть органа. Периодически он наклонялся, чтобы пососать или подразнить языком головку, срывая стоны удовольствия с губ партнера. Стент обожал прикосновения рук Парка. Это была первая ласка, которую он узнал в объятиях возлюбленного, и он по-прежнему любил ее, несмотря на множество изученных под руководством Восса техник. Подчас ему казалось, что любовник знает его тело лучше, чем он сам. Умелые движения Парка, контраст температур, дурманящий запах человеческого тела, смешанный с ароматом дерева, образовали причудливое сочетание, которое с каждой секундой толкало Стента к оргазму. Он вцепился в бортики ванны обеими руками, отдал себя во власть возлюбленного. Лишь иногда приподнимал бедра, когда ощущения становились слишком сильными и хотелось повторения. Парк присматривался к реакциям возлюбленного. Вскоре он нашел нужный тема и сочетание воздействий, так что каждое его движение сопровождалось громким стоном. Вода в ванне ходила волнами, закручивалась водоворотами вокруг изгибающихся в погоне за удовольствием тел. Когда Восс почувствовал, что Стент близок к разрядке, он начал скользить губами и языком по головке его члена, ни на секунду не прекращая двигать рукой. Для чисса это стало последней каплей. Он заставил себя смотреть в глаза любовника — яркие, шальные — когда сперма изливалась на его язык, губы, подбородок, а тело мелко дрожало в волнах оргазма.

С последним спазмом наслаждения Стент откинул голову на бортик ванны, закрыл глаза и стал ловить ртом воздух. С улыбкой триумфатора Восс облизнулся, скрывая следы их игр, погладил чисса по волосам, но стоило тому отдышаться и прильнуть ближе, как он высвободился из его объятий со словами:

— Не сейчас, дорогой, мне нужна ясная голова.

С редкой для человека его возраста грацией Парк выбрался из ванны без посторонней помощи, обернулся полотенцем и прошлепал в спальню, оставляя на полу мокрые отпечатки ног. По этим следам Стент прошел за ним некоторое время спустя. Не стремление ясно мыслить выгнало Парка прочь из ванны и из объятий любимого. Прискорбный, но неизбежный закон природы брал свое, и он не хотел, чтобы юноша это заметил. В последнее время все чаще случалось, что даже самые изысканные ласки Стента не могли пробудить в нем прежнего огня страсти, и Парк понял, что время, когда он занимал активную позицию в любви, подходит к концу. Несколько утешало его только то, что он успел познакомить молодого возлюбленного со всеми видами удовольствия, какие один мужчина может доставить другому. Он еще мог оценить красоту и пьянящую молодость юношей, представить, каково было бы делить с ними постель, и неизменно приходил к выводу, что все они и в подметки не годились его Стенту.

 _Его._

Любовь оставила на чиссе невидимое клеймо. Однажды вкусив долгожданное удовольствие, Стент уже не хотел выпускать его из рук. Мало кто мог похвастать тем, что имеет идеального любовника — не в некоем переносном значении, а в прямом смысле. Умело направляя врожденные таланты Стента, поощряя его инициативу, подстегивая воображение, Парк обучил его всем тонкостям искусства любви, чтобы они оба могли получить максимальное удовольствие. Когда оргазм пробирал чисса до кончиков пальцев на ногах, тот падал без сил, погребая под собой Восса, укрывая его своей нежностью, как огромным теплым одеялом. И тяжесть его тела, гремучая смесь запахов пота, смазки и феромонов, прерывистое дыхание возле уха дарили Парку тайное наслаждение, в котором он никогда бы не признался.


	3. Глава 2

На грандиозный прием в честь прибытия имперской делегации явились все сенаторы, привлеченные не столько личностью адмирала Парка, сколько курсировавшими слухами, что на этом вечере он будет раздавать памятные сувениры в честь десятилетия вступления Пансара в Империю. Некоторые сенаторы, изгнанные из гостевого крыла, ходили от одной группы коллег к другой и клялись, что собственными глазами видели огромные ящики, которые солдаты выгрузили из одного из кораблей и тайно протащили во дворец. Пансарцы были возбуждены и заинтригованы. Обычно их общение с имперскими властями ограничивалось получением директив и перечислением налогов. Оживленные разговоры не прекращались, пока под торжественную музыку не распахнулись двери зала и не вошла гегемон Аспра-ки-Барас, сопровождаемая Парком. Позади них тянулась процессия парадно одетых имперцев и пансарцев. Журналисты, которые удостоились чести вести репортаж со столь важного события, обратили внимание зрителей на то, что для вечера гегемон выбрала темно-синее платье с длинным рукавом и шитым розовым стеклярусом лифом и верхом юбки, а традиционные косы собрала в сложную высокую прическу. В свете ламп и миниатюрных прожекторов голокамер стеклярус сверкал, как драгоценный камень, и отбрасывал веселые блики на строгую форму адмирала. Пусть гегемон изменила пансарскому стилю, зато выглядела столь роскошно, что могла бы украсить собой прием в императорском дворце на Корусанте.

После короткого обмена речами, в изобилии сдобренных словами «процветание», «будущее», «развитие», «прогресс» в разных сочетаниях, оба правителя выпили по символическому бокалу вина в знак дружбы. Затем к Парку приблизилась лейтенант Торан, держа в руках большую голубую коробку, которую и передала ему. В протоколе и плане вечера об этом не было ни слова. Выдержав паузу, чтобы все парящие голокамеры подлетели ближе, адмирал подошел к гегемону и сказал:

— Надеюсь, этот небольшой подарок послужит символом укрепления связей между Нирауаном и Пансаром.

Он протянул ей красивую коробку и прошептал: «Снимите крышку». С робкой улыбкой гегемон так и поступила, заглянула внутрь коробки и замерла. Ее внезапно ослабевшие пальцы не смогли удержать крышку. Она поднесла руки к лицу, на мгновение закрыла глаза, не в силах поверить, что это не сон, изумленно посмотрела на Парка. Именно на такую реакцию он рассчитывал и не решился вручить ей коробку из-за хрупкости ее содержимого. Аспра-ки-Барас осторожно извлекла подарок и повернулась лицом к собранию, чтобы показать бесценный дар. Лица пансарцев вытянулись от изумления, обычно прищуренные глаза округлились.

— Животное, животное, — зашептали все.

На руках у девушки сидел маленький щенок, он перебирал лапами, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее, вилял хвостом и лизал лицо новой хозяйки. Остальные члены кабинета министров тоже получили живые подарки в соответствии с их рангом, всем сенаторам достались стройные деревца в кадках. Те живо принялись сравнивать, у чьего дерева листья зеленее, крона шире и ствол прямее. Преподнесенный Парком дар произвел сильное впечатление. Как только торговцы поняли интересы пансарцев, они тут же подняли цены на головокружительную высоту. Кусок древесины они предлагали по цене дома, живое растение — по цене небольшого корабля, животное — по цене флотилии. Появление таких чудес — деревьев и зверей — в сочетании со словами о скором излечении планеты вернуло народу Пансара веру в могущество Империи. 

Голокамеры разлетелись по залу и снимали эмоции, журналисты брали интервью у счастливых обладателей подарков. Чиссы и люди смотрели на происходящее спокойно, а капитан Варон — с облегчением. Теперь он наконец-то понял, зачем адмирал приказал взять на борт кучу животных, загадивших и провонявших собой целый отсек на «Величии Империи», но главное, что он от них избавился.

Один из сенаторов приблизился к Парку и объявил:

— Мы с коллегами посовещались и решили посадить эти деревья на поверхности в день, когда экосистема Пансара наконец будет восстановлена, и дать этому лесу ваше имя. Если позволите.

Парк позволил. «Лес вряд ли получится, а вот парк — вполне. Парк имени Парка. Интересно будет посмотреть», — подумал он, прекрасно зная, что к тому моменту, когда на поверхности Пансара снова вырастут деревья, и он сам, и его империя уже станут достоянием истории. Лица большинства сенаторов ясно говорили о том, что никто с ними не совещался и озвученное решение было принято в одиночку. Впрочем, возражать никто не стал.

Завершить вечер планировалось ужином. Часть сенаторов разошлись по домам в обнимку со своими деревьями, а те, кто был приглашен, отдали живые подарки помощникам и велели отнести в их покои. Пара ярко-желтых певчих птиц вырвалась из клетки, взмыла к потолку, уселась на искусственную лиану и начала любовную песню. Им громко вторил большой белый попугай — сам он был надежно заперт, зато его неблагозвучные крики разлетались на весь зал. Министр просвещения упустила свой подарок, что-то маленькое и мохнатое побежало сквозь разодетую толпу, и двое помощников министра бросились за ним. Все это породило шум и суету. Гегемон прижимала к груди щенка и от стыда не знала куда деваться. Но Парк не был оскорблен. Он смотрел на сутолоку с отстраненным спокойствием военачальника. Неплотно закрытые клетки являлись частью его плана: время до ужина предполагалось посвятить интервью и переговорам, адмирал же не был настроен ни на то, ни на другое. Когда в зале удалось восстановить порядок, гостей уже пригласили к столу, так что прессе пришлось довольствоваться кадрами с животными и эмоциями политиков. Куда увлекательнее сухих и расплывчатых высказываний о светлом будущем, которое все никак не настанет.

На ужине вышла накладка со Стентом. Прибывших имперцев поделили на категории (высокие гости, советники и адъютанты, охрана, прочие) и накрыли четыре разных стола в соседних помещениях. Логично, что Стента причислили к категории охранников, и все удивились, когда он проследовал в зал, где рассаживались высшие чины местного и имперского общества. Парк уговорил его на время оставить свои обязанности и поужинать вместе с остальными стражами. 

Ужин Стент помнил плохо: его терзала тревога за жизнь адмирала. Сидевшая рядом лейтенант Торан ненавязчиво пыталась его успокоить, говоря, что и продукты, и повара, и готовые блюда проверены — и сейчас проверяются — и никакой опасности нет. Стент ей верил, ведь еще не было случая, чтобы она пренебрегла своими обязанностями. Для нее служение идеям синдика Митт'рау'нуруодо стало не работой, а семейным делом. Хотел бы Стент сказать то же самое об остальных чиссах. Хотя все они были преданы синдику, но все же большую часть тех, кто отправился в путешествие, пришлось взять не из-за боевых качеств, а из-за внешнего вида. Незадолго до отправления с Нирауана майор Тилни начал носиться с идеей, что короля делает свита, а потому адмирал должен взять с собой самых красивых чиссов, поскольку они, его телохранители, всегда будут на виду. И носился до тех пор, пока Парк не разрешил ему лично отобрать половину своих охранников. Воспрянувший духом Тилни согнал на плац всех чиссов ростом от ста девяноста сантиметров, долго ходил вокруг них, заставлял каждого пройтись строевым шагом. В итоге ценитель прекрасного, сам почти идеальный шар, выбрал десять самых выдающихся экземпляров обоего пола. Он хотел включить в их число и Стента, но тот уперся: его место возле Парка. Во время путешествия адмирала именно эти чиссы позировали для голофото, создавали антураж и усиленно «делали короля», в то время как их невзрачные собратья обеспечивали безопасность. Более выдающегося примера человеческой логики выходцы из Доминации еще не видели. Стент поражался, что Парк мог так пренебрежительно отнестись к собственной безопасности, однако это был уже не первый и далеко не последний сюрприз от любимого. 

Прошли те времена, когда он считал Восса непогрешимым человеком, восхвалял каждое его слово и действие. Как и все живые существа, блистательный адмирал иногда ошибался, принимал неверные решения, но обладал редким талантом делать вид, что все так и задумывалось. Не был он идеалом и в личной жизни. Испытывать Стента, доводить его до белого каления, похоже, стало его хобби. До обещанного возвращения синдика Митт'рау'нуруодо еще оставалось семь лет, но это не означало, что тот не мог прибыть на Нирауан в любой момент. И предъявить права на Парка. Страх потерять любимого сводил Стента с ума. В любом мужчине он видел потенциального соперника, в каждой посланной адмиралом улыбке — измену. Необходимость по долгу службы надолго оставлять Парка наедине с политиками повергала его в отчаяние. Адмирал не был злым человеком — редко кто удостаивался его ненависти — но порой он бывал безжалостен. Смертоносные приказы никогда не шли от его сердца, но были сознательными и последовательными решениями его ума. За закрытыми дверями спальни он нещадно высмеивал страхи чисса, убивал его ревность логическими доводами. Жизнь с Парком оказалась не такой идеальной, как Стент ее когда-то представлял, но он научился любить его со всеми недостатками и временами даже находил их милыми. Если бы кто-нибудь предложил ему оставить Восса, он заставил бы доброхота подавиться собственными словами.

В то же самое время буквально за стеной адмирал делал над собой усилие, притворяясь, что беседа за столом ему интересна. Трапезы на Пансаре состояли из множества блюд, но порции были крошечными. За столом собирались не столько для того, чтобы поесть, сколько для общения. И Парк попал под перекрестный огонь вопросов, мнений и предложений, основной темой которых была, разумеется, помощь в восстановлении экосистемы планеты. Этот пункт не входил в Пансарский мирный договор, но о нем публично объявил гранд-адмирал Траун. Восстановление шло медленно. Сначала чинили купола и дома, поврежденные во время короткой войны. Затем неприлично долго для Империи строили космопорт. Одно только сооружение соединительных лифтов заняло два с половиной года. Затем началось распыление реагентов, благодаря которым удалось сделать туман в верхних слоях атмосферы менее густым, и пансарцы впервые за сотни лет получили возможность иногда видеть солнце. Однако разогнать окончательно проклятый туман не удалось, а полное восстановление казалось почти безнадежным делом. 

За это время на Пансаре сменилось уже четыре гегемона — много для выборной пожизненной должности. Начало несчастьям положил Сиу-ум-Барас, отец нынешней правительницы, чью голову убившие его бунтовщики отправили Парку. Вторым стал низложивший его Гильбис-ум-Камса: не вынеся позора подписания мирного договора с Империей Руки, он вскоре покончил с собой. Его правление длилось два местных месяца и девять дней. Третий гегемон Ракус-ум-Хеппа прилагал все силы к тому, чтобы жизнь как можно скорее вернулась в прежнее русло, и его сердце в конце концов не выдержало — через четыре с половиной года он скончался от инфаркта прямо во время заседания кабинета министров. Сменившая его Соотак-ки-Гентерас правила мудро и благополучно на протяжении пяти лет, пока обострившаяся хроническая болезнь не заставила ее отречься. Аспра-ки-Барас стала пятым гегемоном за десять лет. 

Еще во время предвыборной кампании она делала акцент на сближение с Империей. В отличие от своих соперников, она приветствовала расширение торговых связей, понимая, что это путь к процветанию. Послушав ее речи, простые и преисполненные достоинства, а также ознакомившись с представленным разведкой досье на нее, адмирал Парк посчитал ее хорошим лидером для важной, но неспокойной планеты. Империи даже не пришлось тайно вмешиваться в выборы. Разве что совсем чуть-чуть. 

И вот, спустя несколько месяцев после избрания на высокий пост, гегемон Аспра-ки-Барас сидела рядом с Парком и ненавязчиво сводила беседу к главному вопросу: когда Империя выполнит обещание гранд-адмирала и восстановит экосистему Пансара? Адмирал твердо формулировал размытую позицию, а остальные видные пансарцы одновременно вели осаду других имперцев. Генерал Фел уходил от неудобных вопросов так же умело, как от истребителей противника, генерал Бэррис ограничился замечанием, что он не ученый, а губернатор Сарниро уже столько раз обсуждал экологическую катастрофу, что мог бы делать это даже сквозь сон. Зато местные политики нашли благодарного слушателя в лице капитана Варона, который о пансарских бедах слышал лишь в общих чертах от своего старпома. Мог бы знать и больше, поскольку подготовленная девушкой-чиссом справка насчитывала около десяти листов, но предпочел ограничиться кратким пересказом в ее исполнении. Поэтому он внимал жалобам пансарцев с по-детски широко открытыми глазами и искренним сочувствием.

После ужина туманных обещаний гости разошлись. Стент ждал Парка за дверями, чтобы сопроводить к покоям. Поднимаясь на второй этаж гостевого крыла, адмирал опирался на его руку, и оба чувствовали себя семейной парой. После проведенной чиссом очередной экспресс-проверки на наличие жучков Восс встал на цыпочки и почти невинно поцеловал возлюбленного. Стент тут же смял его в объятиях, оторвал от пола, углубляя поцелуй, и начал двигаться по направлению к спальне с закрытыми глазами. Но путь преградил коварный диванчик, на котором они в конце концов и оказались. Слишком короткий, слишком узкий, с неудобными подлокотниками, этот предмет мебели не был создан для любовных баталий, но оба мужчины этого не замечали. 

Самые злостные враги интима — средства связи. На столе Парк оставил комлинк и падд, чтобы не мешали. Последний и подал сигнал о получении сообщения — как раз когда форма адмирала пришла в далекий от уставного вид, а на его ключице расцвел первый засос. Через минуту писк повторился. А затем ожил и комлинк.

— Пусти, вдруг что-то важное. Может, Тилни перекроил мне расписание на завтра, — сказал, отталкивая чисса, Восс.

— Пошел он в задницу вместе с расписанием, — отрезал Стент и продолжил целовать и мять в руках тело любовника.

Смеясь, Парк все же вырвался, подошел к настойчиво требующей внимания технике и начал разговор. В расписание завтрашних встреч действительно вкралась ошибка, и майор Тилни, извиняясь, описывал новый распорядок дня. Слушая его, адмирал сверялся с присланными файлами, вносил свои изменения, проглядывал и правил тексты выступлений. Оставленный в одиночестве на диване Стент тихо злился. Процесс утрясания расписания затягивался, и маловероятно, что после его окончания Парк будет в настроении продолжать прерванную игру. От скуки чисс начал делать то, что делало большинство воинов фаланги, чтобы сублимировать сексуальную энергию: перебирать и чистить чаррик.

Когда оружие уже блестело ярче, чем в день выпуска, в дверь постучали. Стент посмотрел на Парка. Не отвлекаясь от разговора, тот махнул рукой на дверь. Стент впустил неожиданного гостя. Им оказался слуга с подносом, на котором громоздились закрытые термотарелки, чашки и чайник.

— Поставьте это ситхово отродье в конец дня, с утра я не в состоянии его выносить, — говорил адмирал в комлинк, одновременно показывая жестами пансарцу, куда пристроить поднос.

С поклоном слуга удалился. Заперев за ним дверь, Стент достал из чемодана экспресс-анализатор токсинов и открыл тарелки. В них он нашел свои любимые блюда, пряные, ароматные, от одного вида которых выделялась слюна.

— Одну минуту, майор, — Парк отключил комлинк и, обращаясь к Стенту, указал на поднос: — Твой ужин. Готов поспорить, охрану не очень сытно кормили.

Все, кроме самых высокопоставленных гостей, вкусили прелесть блюд пансарской кухни: питательных, но безвкусных и неприятных на вид. Стент готов был расцеловать возлюбленного за такой подарок, но решил проявить сознательность:

— Остальные чиссы тоже бы не отказались.

— Может быть, но я с ними не сплю. Налетай, — заявил Парк и вернулся к прерванному разговору.

Краем глаза адмирал поглядывал, нравится ли его возлюбленному еда, хорошо ли она приготовлена. Судя по тому, с какой скоростью с тарелок исчезали подливки и куски мяса, повара постарались на славу. Воссу нравилось наблюдать, как ест чисс. Его застольные манеры (или почти полное отсутствие таковых) были одной из тех особенностей, которые не удалось исправить даже Трауну. В них присутствовала какая-то здоровая простота, созерцать которую было если не приятно, то забавно. Позволять себе такое Парк больше не мог, и не только из-за статуса. Почти половина его зубов уже были искусственными (еще один тщательно хранимый от Стента секрет), медик предлагал не мелочиться и установить современные протезы, но Парк наотрез отказался. Он слышал достаточно историй о протезах, которые неожиданно заели в одном положении, так что люди не могли закрыть или открыть рот без помощи протезиста. Никакие доказательства и клятвенные заверения врача, что такое случалось во времена их юности, но сейчас технологии шагнули далеко вперед, Парка не убедили. Поэтому он понемногу клевал мягкую пищу и берег то, что еще не отняло безжалостное время.

Парк считал, что в любви его уже ничем не удивишь, но Стент раз за разом поражал его своей заботой и нежностью, никак не вязавшимися с его внешним видом и репутацией строгого командира и свирепого воина. Не только в любви, но и в повседневной жизни чисс избавил его от сотен мелких хлопот. Не успевал Парк что-нибудь сказать или даже подумать, как обнаруживал это уже исполненным. Словно кто-то подсказывал Стенту мысли и желания человека. Восс любил не только удивляться, но и удивлять. В зависимости от обстоятельств он устраивал чиссу небольшие сюрпризы и неожиданные подарки, как еще один способ сказать «Люблю». 

Когда с составлением графика встреч и поздним ужином было покончено, Парк переоделся для сна (под жадным взглядом Стента и с «помощью» его рук, которые больше мешали, чем действительно помогали) и залез под одеяло с паддом. Расписание получилось не идеальное, зато в третий, последний, день визита почти ничего не придется делать: пара утренних заседаний, парад, праздничный концерт — и можно возвращаться на Нирауан. Стент попытался привлечь внимание возлюбленного, нарочито медленно снимая форму, но Восс не отрывал глаз от экрана. Пришлось чиссу признать поражение. Переодевшись и выключив весь свет, кроме лампы на прикроватной тумбочке, он устроился рядом с человеком, положил голову ему на плечо и взглянул на экран.

— Что ты читаешь? — спросил Стент.

— Одну забавную новомодную пьесу, судя по отзывам, она наделала немало шума в так называемой Новой Республике, — отозвался Парк.

— И о чем она?

— О молодом правителе, который возвращается на свою планету после смерти отца-деспота. Автор рассуждает о сути власти, о том, что доброта важнее силы. Достойный владыка, пишет он, правит с любовью в сердце, а не с кнутом в руках. Но буквально каждая следующая сцена опровергает этот тезис. Как думаешь, что важнее для власти — доброта или сила?

— Баланс. Империя давила слишком сильно и поплатилась за это, хватка повстанцев слишком слаба. Мне не терпится увидеть, чем обернется их правление.

Стент обхватил Парка одной рукой и стал вместе с ним читать пьесу. Игрушечные страсти выдуманных героев не увлекли его, он пробегал глазами текст, не вдумываясь. Куда ценнее для него было ощущение момента: приятная усталость после долгого дня, полумрак, размеренное дыхание любимого рядом, дарящее спокойствие. Восс тоже наслаждался уютной близостью и радовался тихому вечеру. Далеко не всегда во время путешествий Стент был так спокоен.

Молодой чисс имел причины жаловаться на поведение любовника, но со своей стороны Парк мог предъявить не меньший список обвинений. Безумные сцены ревности, которые устраивал Стент, стоило ему только поговорить с посторонним мужчиной дольше пяти минут или пожать ему руку, поначалу пугали Восса, но вскоре начали его забавлять. Даже зная о том, как молодой чисс любил его, как терпеливо ждал своего часа, как радовался возможности быть с обожаемым человеком, он не мог отказать себе в удовольствии лишний раз убедиться в своей власти над юношей. Чем сильнее злился Стент, тем насмешливее отвечал ему Парк, и так продолжалось до тех пор, пока один из них не срывался и не набрасывался на другого с жадными поцелуями. Восс откровенно признавал, что эта часть нравилась ему больше всего. Со временем припадки ревности превратились в игру без проигравших и начали носить символический характер. Мысль о настоящей измене казалось Парку абсурдной не только потому, что он насквозь видел всех окружающих и знал цену их посулам, но прежде всего из-за того, что он никогда не позволил бы себе причинить Стенту ту страшную боль, которая поставила точку в их отношениях с Трауном. 

Была у чисса и дурацкая привычка разбрасывать везде свои вещи. Парк регулярно натыкался на принадлежавшие ему мелочи в самых неожиданных местах. Что характерно, Стент всегда знал, где именно их оставил. Немаловажным пунктом их своеобразных отношений стала слабость юноши к запаху человеческого тела. Собственные сексуальные эскапады не давали Парку осуждать чужие фетиши, тем более что Стент с пониманием отнесся к его предпочтениям. Как правило, это увлечение никому из них не мешало. Но подчас целенаправленное обнюхивание нервировало Парка. Как и стремление любовника подобраться к его шее (чаще всего, когда он уже был полностью одет) и выразить свою любовь в самый неподходящий для этого момент. В такие минуты он чувствовал себя шоколадным тортом, за любовь к которому в детстве не раз получал по рукам от матери. 

Страсть Стента льстила самолюбию Восса, но сильно отвлекала от работы. Он и так уже запретил пылкому возлюбленному прикасаться к его почти венценосной особе до, во время и после переговоров и встреч с представителями других планет. Причиной послужил прошлогодний неприятный случай с послом народа сивашей, обитавших на территориях, граничащих с Доминацией. Тот прибыл просить заступничества Империи Руки на симпозиуме государств Неизведанных регионов. Корабль посла задержался в пути, сиваш практически вбежал в зал для переговоров и застал там пикантную сцену. Стент подумал, что в плотном графике Восса появилось неожиданное окно, и немедленно им воспользовался. Если бы не деликатность посла, спешно покинувшего переговорный зал и затем довольно продолжительное время сдерживавшего напор прессы, быть бы адмиралу ославленным извращенцем. О поступке посла Парк узнал чуть позже от Стента, а в момент самого события он был слишком поглощен страстными движениями крупного члена чисса внутри себя, чтобы замечать хоть что-нибудь вокруг.

Ненасытность юноши — более чем что-либо другое — заставляла Восса сожалеть о разнице в возрасте. Для Трауна секс был удовольствием, которому следовало предаваться при строго определенных обстоятельствах, на удобной кровати, вдали от посторонних глаз. Стент не ограничивал себя такими условностями. В двадцать, тридцать и даже сорок Парк пылал тем же огнем, что и молодой чисс. Подобравшись к семидесятилетию, он подрастерял былую страсть, хотя предпочитал думать, что стал более тонким ее ценителем.

В зеленоватых из-за тумана предрассветных сумерках Стент проснулся от какого-то неприятного сна — в первую ночь на новом месте он всегда спал беспокойно — нашел руку сопящего рядом возлюбленного и поцеловал. Этого ему показалось мало, и он принялся покрывать поцелуями каждый палец, каждый бугорок на ладони, косточку в том месте, где кисть переходит в предплечье. А затем накинулся на лицо и губы человека. Парк слабо отвечал на его поцелуи, рукой, которая первой приняла ласки, лениво гладил затылок возлюбленного так, как почесывают домашнего любимца. Когда же Стент попытался перейти к более активным действиям, Парк пробурчал «Прибереги силы до вечера», перевернулся на живот и снова заснул.


	4. Глава 3

Как бы Парку ни хотелось избежать общения с прессой, но сделать это не удалось. Особенностью Империи Руки являлась секретность. Все знали, что где-то есть некий лидер, который управляет необъятными территориями. Более осведомленные знали, что лидера звали Восс Парк, он был человеком, носил звание адмирала и жил на загадочной планете Нирауан. На самом Нирауане побывали единицы, но и они не знали его координат. В засекреченную столицу посторонних не приглашали, поэтому все претензии по работе имперской администрации можно было высказать адмиралу, только поймав его в ходе одного из турне, на каком-нибудь симпозиуме или конференции, словом, в местах, куда вход строго по приглашениям. В таких случаях Парк говорил, что работает книгой жалоб и предложений. 

Личные переговоры с главами государств, министрами, лидерами партий, проходившие за закрытыми дверями, он уподоблял визиту в публичный дом, где он был жрицей любви, а прочие политики — клиентами. «Если бы я брал по кредиту за каждый раз, когда меня имели в мозг, то разбогател бы еще при Палпатине», — однажды в сердцах бросил Парк. Иногда он скучал по прежней модели управления. Но вот уже пятнадцать лет Империя правила не по принципу «Будет так, как я сказал», а по принципу «Позвольте убедить вас в моей правоте». И каждый раз, задумывая очередное важное преобразование, адмирал убеждал локальных правителей, что все делается им на благо. Не все верили, что введение новой единой валюты, обязательного среднего образования, внедрение современных технологий и тому подобные инициативы в самом деле полезны. Однажды в беседе с бароном Фелом Восс охарактеризовал себя как человека, положившего жизнь на то, чтобы научить дикарей пользоваться освежителем. Конечно, это была шутка, но отсутствие у некоторых рас даже базовых представлений о гигиене не раз заставляло имперцев задуматься о том, что чиссы неспроста отказались от освоения Неизведанных регионов.

Пансар, разумеется, не был одним из тех миров, чьи обычаи могли показаться людям нецивилизованными. Еще до появления имперских кораблей на его орбите он славился передовыми разработками систем жизнеобеспечения, безотходного производства и рециклинга. Благодаря финансовым вливаниям Нирауана эти отрасли получили мощный толчок. Спустя десять лет после присоединения Пансар создавал самые совершенные системы очистки в галактике, разработки воспроизводились на суванских верфях и устанавливались на имперские суда: от СИДов и «когтей» до звездных разрушителей. Чем больше средств вращается в некоей сфере, тем больше народу хочет к ним приобщиться. Сложная, разветвленная система пансарских профсоюзов и политических партий создавала для этого все возможности. Практически это выражалось в бесконечных круглых столах, встречах и совещаниях с влиятельными аборигенами, на которые имперцы таскали свои бренные тела с утра и до самого обеда. 

Многие обратили внимание: когда попадался особенно упертый пансарец или вождь племени, выражавший желание вступить в Империю Руки, но начинавший с требования помощи в борьбе с другими племенами, раздраженный адмирал нащупывал что-то в кармане брюк, делал глубокий вдох и возвращался к беседе уже совершенно спокойным. Пресса сразу принялась строить догадки о загадочном предмете. Высказывались разные версии — от талисмана и коробочки с лекарствами до пульта управления новым оружием, которое способно уничтожать планеты, — но правду чуть позже узнал только один чисс и никому не рассказал.

После обеда следующим пунктом программы значилось открытие после реставрации музея изящных искусств, которому присвоили имя гранд-адмирала Трауна. Здание музея не только восстановили в прежнем виде, в каком оно пребывало до имперской атаки на Пансар, но и пристроили к нему два больших крыла для временных экспозиций. Любознательным пансарцам очень понравилось это нововведение, и в день открытия у входа собралась внушительная толпа жаждущих взглянуть на произведения искусства иных культур. Парк видел, как напрягся Стент при виде народа, радостно махавшего подъезжающему спидеру адмирала, и незаметно провел рукой по его спине.

Чиссы уже выстроились вдоль прохода, ведущего к дверям музея, сдерживая толпу. Первым из спидера вышел Стент, окинул взглядом собравшихся и крыши ближайших зданий и только тогда отошел от машины, позволив Парку выбраться из нее, Торан появилась последней. Оба чисса заняли позиции чуть позади лучезарно улыбающегося адмирала и не сводили глаз с толпы. Но никто, похоже, не собирался убивать главу Империи Руки на ступенях музея. Парк благополучно перерезал символическую ленточку, пожал руку директору музея и начал давать короткие интервью собравшимся тут же журналистам.

В это время в толпе началось движение. Стент и Торан почти одновременно повернули головы влево, чтобы рассмотреть причину сутолоки. Она оказалась проста и выглядела безобидно — маленькая девочка пыталась протолкаться вперед, чтобы лучше рассмотреть диковинных гостей. Один из чисских стражей ухватил ее за рукав, негромко что-то сказал, и ребенок замер около него. На всякий случай Стент и Торан встали поближе к Парку. Адмирал закончил с интервью и повернулся к дверям, собираясь войти в музей. Это позволило охране ненадолго расслабиться. И тут девочка побежала. Стент молниеносно бросился вперед, на ходу доставая чаррик, и преградил ей путь. Позади него Торан заслонила собой адмирала. Неизвестно, чего больше испугалась малышка — направленного на нее дула чаррика или угрожающего шипения огромного чисса, которому едва доставала до колена, — но она замерла в ужасе и наверняка раскаялась в своей дерзости. Где-то позади ее родители пытались пробиться сквозь толпу, но охрана их задержала. Ребенка окружили штурмовики, пугающие в своей безликости, наставили на него винтовки. В повисшей тишине Стент уловил позади себя шаги Парка, приглушенные расстеленным на лестнице ковром. Адмирал легким жестом приказал штурмовикам убрать оружие и отойти. Только Стент не двигался с места. Скрыть под одеждой взрывчатку несложно, а дети обычно не вызывают подозрений. Если бы Стент уловил малейший намек на опасность, он без колебаний исполнил свой долг телохранителя. Рука Восса мягко легла на его оружие.

— Опусти, ты пугаешь малышку, — тихо сказал он.

— Она может быть опасна, — прошипел Стент.

— Я не буду прятаться от ребенка, — Парк сделал пару шагов вперед и опустился перед девочкой на одно колено, сияя фирменной улыбкой. — Здравствуй.

— Сдрасти, — ответила малышка.

— Как ты здесь оказалась? — ласково спросил адмирал.

— Мы присли смотреть на вас. Папа скасал, только вы мосете нам помогать, — с трудом выговаривая слова на бейсике, произнесла девочка.

— Надеюсь, твой папа прав. Покажи, где он, — улыбнулся Парк.

Он поднялся на ноги, взял девочку за руку и позволил вести себя к толпе, среди которой двое пансарцев стояли с таким видом, словно готовы были упасть в обморок. По их простой бежевой одежде Парк догадался, что они — слуги или рабочие, наверняка обиженные начальством. Он поздоровался с ними, попросил объяснить, чем может помочь. Толпа вокруг стояла, затаив дыхание, парящие голокамеры окружили стушевавшуюся пару. Наконец, родители девочки нашли в себе достаточно смелости, чтобы рассказать о своей беде и протянуть адмиралу конверт с письмом. Парк принял письмо, вежливо выслушал сбивчивый рассказ, успокоил их, пообещав разобраться в деле, и вошел в здание музея. Там он через строчку проглядел текст (грамотный, написанный каллиграфическим почерком на дорогой бумаге, вполне возможно, что на заказ письма ушли последние средства семьи), наложил резолюцию «Удовлетворить незамедлительно», подумав, добавил «Выплатить сто империалов» и передал одному из секретарей. После этого адмирал предался созерцанию шедевров искусства.

Он не был таким тонким знатоком, как Траун, и не видел всю подноготную народа по нескольким мазкам на холсте, но умел ценить прекрасное и те чувства, которые оно вызывает. Однако экспонаты пансарского музея оставили его равнодушным не столько потому, что были недостаточно выразительны, сколько потому, что его мысли были далеко. Они перескакивали с воспоминаний о бесчисленных часах, проведенных в музеях рядом с Трауном, о его коллекции произведений искусства, пылящейся на Нирауане, на храбрую девочку и удачу, которую она принесла своей семье, на ту любовь, в которой ее искупают родители, когда узнают о положительном решении. Проскользнула и отправилась в лист будущих дел мысль о том, что местная бюрократическая машина страшно буксует, раз гражданам приходится просить о таких пустяках, и что надо как следует пришпорить ее. Краем уха слушая рассказ директора музея о бесценных полотнах, Парк подошел к картине, в невероятно пасторальном виде изображавшему семейный ужин. Вокруг очага собрались три поколения суванцев, все лучились счастьем быть вместе. Заметивший интерес адмирала директор начал указывать ему на скрытый смысл картины, на детали, на выражение мысли автора. Без сомнения, интересная информация, но Парка больше занимало настроение героев. В доме его детства никогда не было таких ужинов, равно как завтраков и обедов. Его отец полагал, что все разумные существа делятся на хищников и жертв, и растил из сына хищника. Жена разделяла взгляды мужа, добавляя уроки манер, уча притворству, которое должно было помочь будущему победителю по жизни. Парк ненавидел «поучительные» истории человеческой мерзости, рассказываемые за столом, и чувствовал себя чужим в родном доме. 

Стоявший рядом Стент тоже смотрел на картину как на совершенно чуждый концепт. Из его рассказа о визите на родину Парк понял, что его отношения с семьей далеки от нарисованной идиллии и за прошедшие с той памятной поездки годы не претерпели значительных изменений. В голове у адмирала зародилась шальная мысль, никогда прежде его не посещавшая, такая странная, что он захотел немедленно поделиться ею со Стентом. Поблагодарив директора за подробный рассказ, он подозвал начальника охраны; остальные чиссы выстроились в отдалении вокруг них, свита плелась в хвосте, надежно отделяя их от прессы и сотрудников музея. Парк неспешно шел по просторному залу, поглядывал издалека на картины и спросил Стента таким тихим и безэмоциональным тоном, словно это ничего не значило:

— Ты никогда не думал о ребенке для нас с тобой?

— Думал, — признался тот. — И отказался от этой идеи. Ребенок лишит меня самого дорогого, что у меня есть — твоей любви — и я возненавижу его. Тобой я хочу владеть безраздельно.

— Какой же ты собственник, — улыбнулся Парк своей сдержанной улыбкой, которая так нравилась любовнику. 

Ему хотелось взять Стента под руку или почувствовать, как огромная лапа чисса обнимает его за плечи, хотелось гулять в прохладе музея, не думая о времени, но ничего подобного адмирал себе не позволил. Вместо этого он завершил экскурсию и по пути к спидерам спросил Тилни:

— Что дальше по программе?

Тот сверился с паддом, хотя и так знал расписание встреч адмирала наизусть.

— Осмотр городской больницы после ремонта, короткое интервью, фотосессия, — начал зачитывать он. — Визит в научный центр, встреча с молодыми учеными, краткая речь, ответы на вопросы, фотосессия. Перерыв на каф. Круглый стол с лидерами партий по проблемам рабочих, прямой эфир, фотосессия. Встреча с визирем…

— К ситхам визиря, — оборвал его Парк. — После проблем рабочих я буду отдыхать.

— Но визирь… — начал было майор, но адмирал прервал его:

— Соврите ему, что у меня разболелись кости.

«Один плюс у старости — можно сказаться больным», — невесело подумал Парк и потащился дальше по расписанию.

После всех встреч и фотосессий у него ныли скулы от натянутых улыбок. Тилни передал извинения адмирала тем, чьи встречи отменили, и — подлинный проблеск озарения! — попросил их изложить свои просьбы в письменном виде. Так визирь, вождь и два посла оказались заняты делом. Их просьбы вместе с подарками Тилни вручил отдыхавшему Парку. Тот посмотрел на листы флимсипласта, начал обмахиваться ими, как веером, и чуть не уронил в таз с горячей водой и травами, в котором отпаривал уставшие ноги. Рядом сидел генерал Бэррис, отправивший капитана Варона вместо себя на встречи, и рассказывал на редкость сальную историю, над которой оба мужчины заливисто смеялись. В столь далеком от героики виде адмирал позволял созерцать себя только самым приближенным особам. 

Однако на ужине у гегемона Парк появился посвежевшим, расточал комплименты хозяйке и, казалось, радовался жизни. После типично скромной для Пансара трапезы адмирал попрощался до утра со свитой и вернулся в свои покои, вновь поддерживаемый под руку Стентом. Двое чиссов уже заступили в караул у дверей и внешне являли собой образцы преданности и исполнительности. 

В покоях Парк не стал включать свет, ограничившись лишь небольшой лампой на столе. Стент следовал за ним. Лампа давала немного теплого желтоватого света, за границей которого начиналось темно-серебристое царство теней от первой из трех лун Пансара. Парк снял китель, небрежно накинул его на стул и подошел к окну. Он замер на границе круга света, сладко потянулся, провел рукой по уставшей шее. Ему даже не нужно было поворачиваться, чтобы знать: Стент следит за каждым его движением. Парк давно достиг того возраста, когда люди, с одной стороны, уже знают, чего хотят, а с другой — умеют доставить удовольствие партнеру. До интимного знакомства с ним Стент знал ласки и оргазм только как временное облегчение; Восс научил его продлевать удовольствие и наслаждаться каждой минутой в своих объятиях.

Большие ладони чисса легли на плечи человека, начали нежно разминать их, неумело, зато с душой. Поддавшись силе рук любовника, Парк закрыл глаза. Расслабляющий массаж вскоре перешел в плавные поглаживания, и человек беспрепятственно позволял касаться себя. Стент прижался к нему сзади, обнял, скрестив руки у него на груди, и прошептал на ухо:

— Мы так давно не были вместе.

— Всего-то четыре дня, — с упреком сказал Восс.

— Четыре бесконечно долгих дня.

Последний раз они смогли позволить себе роскошь анального секса на борту «Величия Империи». Тогда Стент приложил все усилия к тому, чтобы Восс надолго запомнил их близость, а если не он, то его поясница. Напоминание в виде болей в разных частях стареющего тела несколько портило Парку впечатления от ласки, но он скорее позволил бы отрезать себе руку, чем отказался от любви или допустил, чтобы Стент жалел его. Тем более что суставы и так порой начинали ныть от перемены погоды или вовсе без причины. Пусть лучше болят от любви.

Проверяя реакцию партнера, Стент положил руки ему на бока и, не встретив сопротивления, провел выше; забрался под рубашку, едва касаясь кончиками пальцев кожи человека, погладил спину. Без внимания не осталась и чувствительная шея Парка: чисс покрывал ее быстрыми короткими поцелуями.

— Я говорил, что люблю твои руки? — полюбопытствовал Восс, выгибаясь, подставляясь под ласки.

Конечно, он хвалил разные части тела возлюбленного, но не заходил в этом так далеко, как Стент, поэтому тот не стал тратить время на ответ. Стент расстегнул несколько пуговиц на рубашке, обнажив шею, припал к ней губами, уже всерьез. Парк развернулся лицом к чиссу, запустил пальцы ему в волосы, закинул голову назад, чтобы ни одного квадратного миллиметра его кожи не осталось без жадного поцелуя. С закрытыми глазами он прижимал к себе любовника, чувствуя, что недолго еще сможет сохранять трезвость суждений, но предпринял последнюю отчаянную попытку завязать беседу.

— Слышал разговоры суванцев? Похоже, наши отношения для них давно не новость. Более того, говорят, что я — колдун и приворожил тебя, что благодаря магии ты видишь меня не таким, какой я есть, но таким, каким был в молодости. И только волшебство заставляет тебя неистово желать меня.

Стент перестал целовать его и посмотрел в глаза. 

— Еще никогда не слышал такой ерунды. Во всей галактике нет мужчины прекраснее тебя, — сказал он с убежденностью религиозного фанатика.

— Значит, ты давно не смотрелся в зеркало, — улыбнулся Восс.

Его улыбка быстро исчезла под натиском горячих губ чисса. С магией или без, но тело Парка, утратившее силу и очарование юности, по-прежнему влекло Стента с неодолимой силой. Исходивший от него запах, однажды пленивший молодого чисса, с годами изменился и теперь заставлял желать его гораздо сильнее, чем прежде. Стент стаскивал с любовника одежду с такой скоростью, словно от этого зависели их жизни. Под слоем легкой ткани его взгляду открылись знакомые ключицы человека, родинка на правом плече, тонкая полоска старого шрама на боку, который тот отказывался удалять. Не отставал и Парк, ловко расправляясь с застежками на форме чисса. С непривычной для него резкостью он сдернул с возлюбленного рубашку и жадно набросился на самое уязвимое для ласк место — его соски. Под довольное урчание Стента Восс лизал и сосал их, прикусывал голубую кожу на груди, водил ладонями по крепким мышцам живота. Для продолжения ему пришлось бы встать на колени, но он не был уверен, что организм это одобрит, и решил воспользоваться щедростью хозяев.

Будто специально, под круглым и выпуклым, как глаз рыбы, окном неведомый пансарский дизайнер расположил крепкий прямой подоконник, достаточно прочный и широкий, чтобы на нем можно было сидеть и любоваться видом. А чтобы делать это было еще приятнее, подоконник обили немарким материалом с мягким наполнителем, так что в итоге получилось очень комфортное место для медитаций и отдыха. Неизвестно, рассчитывал ли дизайнер на нагрузку от веса тел двух крупных мужчин, но Парк собирался поставить эксперимент. Ухватив разомлевшего Стента за ремень, он потащил его к окну. Чисс безропотно шел за ним, как пошел бы и на край Вселенной, не задавая вопросов. Но краю Вселенной придется подождать. Восс сел на подоконник, расстегнул брюки любовника и вытащил его член, который неизменно вызывал у него восхищение.

— Мы должны вести себя очень тихо: звукоизоляция здесь неважная, — с этими словами он заглотил изнывавший от желания член почти до половины.

Стент слышал легенду о демонах, которые впивались мужчинам в губы или половые органы и высасывали их души. Предпочитали чудовища исключительно молодых, сильных и красивых. Впервые почувствовав на своем члене губы Парка три года назад, Стент решил, что его возлюбленный определенно состоит в близком родстве с легендарными демонами, более того, может быть их предводителем. Талант человека в области оральных ласк был очевиден. Стент не надеялся когда-либо достичь таких высот и предпочитал наслаждаться тем, что приносит им обоим удовольствие. Игра света от лампы и луны отбрасывала причудливые тени на лицо Восса, его тело спереди казалось золотистым, сзади — сияюще белым. Парк убрал руки от члена чисса, стал двигать только головой, а ладони переместил на живот любовника. Он гладил рельефные мышцы, бока, сжимал округлые ягодицы. Все, что оставалось делать Стенту, это принимать ласки и соблюдать тишину. Сперва он пытался дышать через нос, крепко сжав зубы, но рвущиеся из груди стоны становились громче с каждым ловким движением языка партнера. Когда Парк позволил ему трахать свое горло, плохо сдерживаемый скулеж чисса смешался с пошлыми звуками от процесса. После короткого перерыва Стент попробовать дышать через рот, и идея казалась хорошей. Шипение и прерывистое дыхание все же лучше откровенных звуков. Когда очередной хрип грозил перейти в стон, Стент зажимал себе рот ладонью. Но и эта хитрость оказалась бесполезной, как только он увидел, что Восс неспешно ласкает себя и согласен на более активные действия. 

Раскрасневшимися от стараний губами Парк провел по его члену, запечатлел на головке долгий поцелуй — и Стент накинулся на него с мольбами о продолжении. Он целовал коварную улыбку человека, которая становилась все шире по мере того, как он приходил в исступление. Видя, что любовник не в силах больше терпеть, Восс запустил руку в карман брюк, как не раз делал днем, и достал оттуда смазку и пару презервативов. Стент не мог поверить глазам.

— Ты носил это весь день? — удивился он.

— Конечно. Я уже слишком стар, чтобы кому-нибудь пришло в голову, будто они могут мне понадобиться, — усмехнулся Парк, подобрался к его уху и зашептал тем глубоким низким голосом, который не раз заставлял Стента кончать без прикосновений: — Я думал о тебе весь день, хотел оседлать тебя еще в музее и в том ускорителе частиц, и в освежителе, и вместо скучного ужина. 

Он собирался добавить что-то еще, но не успел. Стент сдернул с него сапоги, с рычанием сорвал брюки и белье, начал стаскивать с себя оставшуюся одежду, запутался в портупее, небрежно кинул чаррик в кобуре на стол. Высмеять его возню Восс не смог только потому, что встал на колени на подоконнике и развернулся лицом к окну. Когда чисс избавил их обоих от всего, что могло помешать дальнейшим действиям, он принялся целовать доверчиво подставленные ягодицы и хотел было скользнуть языком глубже, но Парк не позволил. 

Дальнейшее было делом техники. Неловкость движений Стента давно прошла, неуверенность сменилась четким знанием того, как надо раздевать человека, сколько смазки необходимо использовать и под каким углом согнуть пальцы, чтобы доставить любовнику максимальное удовольствие. Пока чисс подготавливал его, Парк смотрел в окно на возвышающиеся вдали дома, на безжизненную поверхность Пансара, вынырнувшую из тумана и отражающуюся на внутренней стороне купола. Вместо сияющих морей на ней остались только моря пыли, вместо покрытых лесами гор — серовато-бесцветные булыжники. Воистину велика будет мощь той державы, которой удастся восстановить эту планету. Мрачный пейзаж и холодное стекло, на которое он опирался, помогли Парку немного прочистить голову. Страсть пылкого чисса следовало контролировать, иначе — оба уже знали это по опыту — весь следующий день адмирал не сможет встать с постели.

Деликатно Стент начал входить в возлюбленного. Первые толчки, когда он только-только окунался в жаркую тесноту чужого тела, он всегда делал медленными и нежными, как учил Восс. За окном стояла удивительно ясная и красивая ночь, над которой парили смутно отражающиеся в стекле силуэты любовников. Столица погрузилась в сон по расписанию, одновременно с отключением электричества в домах. Но Стент не замечал ни луны, ни города за окном, ни их отражения в стекле, перед глазами были лишь золотистые в свете лампы кожа и волосы Восса. Он бесконечно покрывал поцелуями спину человека, гладил его руки и плечи. Первые неприятные ощущения для Парка отступили под ласковыми прикосновениями чисса, под потоком комплиментов и страстных клятв. Очень скоро ему стало не хватать медленных движений, он начал толкаться назад, побуждая любовника ускориться. От подавляющего большинства прежних мужчин Парка Стента отличало то, что он почти интуитивно чувствовал партнера. Покрепче ухватив его за талию, чисс ускорил темп. Довольный стон и прокатившаяся по спине человека волна дрожи усилили его напор. Одинаково резкие на входе и выходе толчки настолько идеально соответствовали желаниям Восса, что он не стал сдерживать эмоции. Пусть ему не удалось быть таким же тихим, как Стент, пусть услышат чиссы за стеной, пусть хоть весь Пансар слушает — ему было слишком хорошо, чтобы молчать. Его восторг не остался незамеченным. Стент навалился на него, меняя угол проникновения, обостряя ощущения, в исступлении начал целовать и покусывать загривок. Рука чисса обхватила истекающий предэякулятом член Парка, распределила прозрачную жидкость по всей длине органа, начала скользить по нему в такт яростным толчкам. Закрыв глаза, Восс скреб стекло пальцами, его бедра мелко подрагивали в предвкушении оргазма.

И вдруг все кончилось. Стент выскользнул из его тела, оставив после себя пустоту. В изнеможении Парк прижался разгоряченным лбом к холодному окну. Запотевшее от дыхания стекло напоминало его затуманенное желанием сознание. Рот пересох от постоянных стонов и глубоких вздохов. Стент был рядом, одной рукой гладил ягодицы любовника, а другой сжимал основание собственного члена, отгоняя подступающий оргазм, и запоминал. Запоминал вид изможденного любовника, его запах, игру света и тени на его теле, подрагивающие ноги. За три года в его памяти скопилось изрядное количество подобных картин, но каждая была по-своему уникальна и дорога ему.

Поправив презерватив, Стент добавил еще смазки, сел на подоконник и помог Воссу опуститься на свой член, прижал ухо к груди возлюбленного, слушая, как быстро бьется его сердце. Ледяные после долгого контакта со стеклом руки Парка оплели его плечи, заскользили по спине. Словно за шиворот кинули снег. Стент зашипел и вскинул вверх бедра, но Восс не спешил начать движение. Он гордо сидел на своем любовнике, как на троне, медленно покачиваясь взад-вперед. Тянул время. Стент с ума сходил от поз, в которых Парк играл ведущую роль. Ему казалось, что он не сам получает удовольствие, а Восс дарит ему его; что собственное блаженство целиком и полностью зависит от воли человека. Кроме того, так он мог как следует рассмотреть любимого. Первые месяцы их безумных ночей Стент просил Парка заниматься с ним любовью только в таких позах, чтобы они оказывались лицом друг к другу, — никак не мог наглядеться на Восса и поверить в свою удачу. Но даже три года спустя, когда, казалось бы, никаких неожиданностей ждать не проходилось, Стент продолжал любоваться грациозностью партнера. Прожитые годы придали ему величественность императора и уверенность, какую не знает ни один юноша.

Улыбнувшись, Парк начал плавно двигаться, неспешно и равномерно, как при езде верхом. Стент помогал ему, придерживал за бедра. В ласковой истоме Восс поцеловал его. Долго никто из них не мог прервать поцелуй. Затем Парк намертво вцепился пальцами в плечи чисса и без предупреждения сорвался в бешеный галоп. Порой он всем телом откидывался назад так, что Стент подхватывал его и придерживал под спину, боясь, как бы его любимый не упал. Порой он полностью принимал в себя крупный член партнера и выписывал задом круги и восьмерки, наслаждаясь чувством заполненности. Когда Стенту начало казаться, что он не выдержит больше ни секунды, он откинулся назад, оперся спиной о выпуклое ледяное стекло — перепад температур немного отрезвил его — и стал вбиваться в тело любовника. Его ладони, словно созданные для этого, обхватили ягодицы человека, мяли их и разводили в стороны. Парк навалился на чисса, сжал свой член. Он больше не думал ни о контроле, ни о завтрашнем дне — только о подступающем оргазме. И в момент наивысшего наслаждения все в галактике исчезло для Восса. Не было ни Трауна, ни клятвы вечно его любить, ни всех прежних, будущих и вероятных мужчин. В тот момент для него остался только он сам и его обожаемый Стент. Секундой позже тот тоже сорвался в пропасть блаженства, его разум, зрение и слух растворились в экстазе, остался лишь сводящий с ума запах любимого. Они не остановились, пока не стих последний отзвук удовольствия.

Ослабевший Парк лежал на груди Стента, в кольце его теплых рук, и тяжело дышал. Сердце в груди чисса выбивало дикий ритм первобытного танца наслаждения.

— Если бы ты только знал, как сильно я тебя люблю, — подумал Восс и сам не заметил, что сказал это вслух.

Обоим не хотелось шевелиться, Стент даже готов был выдержать холод стекла под своей спиной, чтобы не тревожить Парка, но, как нарочно, чихнул. Восс встрепенулся, велел ему лечь на мягкий теплый подоконник, подобрал с пола первый попавшийся предмет — им оказалась его рубашка — небрежно свернул ее и подложил под голову возлюбленному. После этого они еще долго лежали вместе, лениво целовались и поглаживали друг друга. Но остывший пот и прохлада от окна в конце концов согнали их с приглянувшегося места. Мягкая широкая постель все же предпочтительнее узкого подоконника, а в освежителе тепло, и можно пойти на второй заход, если соблюдать осторожность.

Когда утомленные любовники добрались до спальни, в небе Пансара сияли уже две луны. Стент мимоходом отметил редкую для планеты ясность атмосферы, куда более увлеченный тем, какие необычные тени небесные светила создают на коже его возлюбленного. После душа мужчины не стали утруждать себя одеванием.


	5. Глава 4

В чуткий сон Стента ворвался незнакомый запах. Восс не раз проверял его обоняние посредством игры: он заранее наносил на случайно выбранные участки тела несколько ароматных капель, а задачей Стента было найти благоухающие места и пометить каждое поцелуем. В числе прочих непременно находилась интимная область, которой пылкий чисс уделял особенно много внимания. Но запах, который он уловил сквозь сон, не принадлежал одним из тех духов или эфирных масел, которые Парк обычно выбирал для игры. В незнакомом запахе чувствовалось что-то звериное, пробуждающее тревогу на подсознательном уровне. Вдобавок к этому Восс шевельнулся во сне, поудобнее пристроил закинутую на Стента ногу. В последнее время чисс стал очень чувствителен к малейшим движениям любимого. Он приоткрыл глаза, заодно намереваясь проверить, не сползло ли с человека одеяло, не замерз ли он и… 

В свете обеих лун Пансара Стент увидел массивную темную фигуру, возвышающуюся над ними с занесенным оружием наподобие меча или длинного ножа. За секунду до того, как оружие опустилось, Стент обхватил Парка за плечи и вместе с ним перекатился на дальний край кровати. Острое лезвие вонзилось в матрас там, где мгновение назад был бок человека. Зарычав, убийца бросился к своей жертве, но Стент уже был на ногах и не собирался подпускать его к Парку. Противник превосходил его мышечной массой и, как вскоре выяснилось, толстой кожей, которая практически сводила на нет удары чисса. Оставалась надежда на чаррик, который Стент недальновидно бросил на столе в соседней комнате, но для этого кто-то должен был до него добраться. К такому выводу и пришел Парк. 

Пока убийца занимался намертво вцепившимся в него чиссом, адмирал подобрал с пола халат, бросился в приемную, включил свет, схватился за оружие. В следующий момент руку пронзила боль: на его запястье сомкнулись толстые пальцы, когти глубоко впились в плоть. Парку показалось, что он слышит скрежет когтей по своей кости, но это, конечно, была игра воображения. Слабого света лампы оказалось достаточно, чтобы рассмотреть убийцу — одного из тех огромных манклаков, которые промышляли охотой за головами и разбоем по всем Неизведанным регионам. Свободной рукой манклак вытащил чаррик из сведенных болью пальцев человека и сжал в кулаке. Изящное чисское оружие сломалось, как игрушка. Парк видел довольную улыбку на круглом безволосом лице манклака и хищный блеск в маленьких глазах, видел, как он выпустил когти и заносит руку для удара. Он успел подумать, что это конец, сейчас огромный инородец вырвет ему сердце или снесет голову одним ударом. Однако удара не последовало. Манклак выпустил его руку и с болезненным рыком повалился на пол. Стент прижал его к полу, глубже вонзил ему в бок жутковатого вида палку из того настенного панно, которое критиковал накануне, и крикнул: «Беги!». Не теряя ни секунды, отбросив мысли о ссадинах и ранах, оставленных на лице и теле чисса когтями убийцы, Парк вылетел за дверь в темный коридор. Немного света одной из лун Пансара просачивалось сквозь прозрачный потолок и отражалось от композиции из розовых кристаллов на первом этаже. «Где же охрана?» — подумал Парк. Казалось странным, что обычно чуткие к любому звуку чиссы не заметили шума ломающейся мебели и криков, но на размышления об этом не было времени.

Гостевое крыло дворца соединялось с основным зданием широким коридором на первом этаже. Туда Парк и направился, скользя по каменному полу босыми ногами, слыша рычание манклака, шипение чисса и приглушенные звуки ударов. По пути он запнулся обо что-то мягкое и чуть не упал, но не остановился посмотреть, что же его задержало. У него была лишь одна цель — дверь в коридор справа от лестницы. Наконец добравшись туда, Парк толкнул дверь… только для того, чтобы обнаружить, что она заперта. Мерцавший у двери экран информировал о том, что «гостевое крыло обесточено, сработала аварийная защита, дверь заблокирована, системы жизнеобеспечения отключены, сохраняйте спокойствие, спасательные службы скоро прибудут». 

Выругавшись себе под нос, Парк попробовал нажимать кнопки на панели экрана в надежде на то, что хоть одна из них снимет блокировку дверей комнат телохранителей. По крайней мере, его охрана не была замешана в покушении, теперь, когда чиссы шумели и пытались выбить двери, он это знал. На экране всплывали разделы: «Микроклимат», «Музыкальное сопровождение», «Освещение», «Развлечения»… Ничего полезного.

— Куда собрался? — рявкнул манклак позади него.

Обернувшись, Парк увидел, что тот стоит у разбитых в щепки дверей его покоев, деревяшка по-прежнему торчит у него из бока, по ней стекают струйки темной крови. Позади него на полу виднелось тело чисса, но разглядеть, жив ли Стент, было невозможно. Сердце Парка болезненно сжалось при мысли о том, что он потерял своего возлюбленного и единственного защитника. Манклак выдернул деревяшку из своего тела, словно это была незначительная заноза, перемахнул через балюстраду из прозрачного стекла и спрыгнул вниз. Теперь убийцу и жертву разделял только сад камней и композиция из кристаллов. По отдельным выкрикам на чеуне адмирал понял, что чиссам удалось добиться некоторого успеха с дверями. Манклак уверенно шел к своей жертве, камни жалобно скрипели под его ногами. Что еще печальнее, он достал из кобуры на бедре бластер и начал целиться на ходу. Слабая надежда Парка спастись бегством угасла. С такого расстояния даже полуслепой попадет.

Мысль о слепце подала Парку идею. Манклаки не выносят яркого света, на их кораблях царит почти полная темнота, а при захвате чужих они вынуждены носить защитные очки. Восс снова повернулся к экрану и начал прокручивать всплывающие окошки.

— Хотел я сделать из тебя приличную жертву, но вижу, что ты этого не достоин. Повернись и встреть свою смерть как мужчина, — рявкнул убийца.

— Приказа сдаться я не получал, — ответил Парк и нажал на кнопку на экране.

Установленные на втором этаже прожекторы вспыхнули все как один и осветили сад камней. Блеск розовых кристаллов был слишком ярок даже для человеческого глаза, а стоявший в самом центре композиции манклак выронил оружие, с болезненным ревом закрыл глаза руками и склонился к земле. Режим подсветки сменился — добавились маленькие, но очень мощные прожекторы, скрытые среди камней. Под вой метавшегося манклака чиссы, наконец, одолели запертые двери. На балюстраду выскочили четверо юношей, с противоположной стороны появились девушки. Темно-фиолетовая туша среди розовых кристаллов стала легкой мишенью для стрелков — чиссы изрешетили манклака быстрее, чем Парк успел крикнуть им: «Не убивать!». Гигант рухнул на серые камни, забрызгав их и кристаллы кровью.

В странном освещении заметались тени чиссов, которые кинулись к своему лидеру и раненому собрату. Добравшиеся к Парку первыми сразу заметили окровавленный рукав халата. Раздались возгласы «Адмирал ранен!» и «Несите аптечку!». Собственная рана волновала Парка меньше всего. Что он действительно хотел знать, это:

— Где дежурные? Шкуры с них спущу! — крикнул он, поднимаясь по лестнице в окружении охраны.

На втором этаже он увидел двух чиссов, склонившихся над чем-то большим на полу, и подошел ближе. Теперь Парк видел, обо что споткнулся в темноте: у поворота к лестнице, подобно брошенной кукле, лежало тело совсем молодого чисса дивной красоты, широко открытые поблекшие глаза удивленно смотрели в потолок. Второго дежурного нигде не наблюдалось, но Парк сомневался, что тот отошел в другое крыло покурить и скоро вернется. Он надеялся, что подобная участь не постигла Стента.

Пока адмирал поднимался по лестнице, сбегали за походной аптечкой. Когда Парк приблизился к своему любимому телохранителю, чиссы уже суетились вокруг него, протирали раны и ссадины обеззараживающим раствором, подносили к носу едко пахнущую ампулу, чтобы привести его в чувство. Похоже, нагота Стента абсолютно не смущала его подчиненных. Пытались оказать первую помощь и адмиралу, но он отмахнулся от и.о. медбратьев. 

— Доктора Кендорфа сюда, живо, — приказал Парк, опустился рядом со Стентом на колени, взял его за руку и не отпускал, пока не прибежал, завязывая на ходу халат, медик. 

Тот сразу заметил капающую с запястья Парка кровь, кряхтя, присел рядом с ним, развернул походный чемоданчик и сказал:

— Адмирал, позвольте вам помочь.

Но Парк не позволил. Здоровой рукой он ухватил врача за ворот халата и буквально толкнул его на Стента со словами: «Сначала он». К себе он позволил прикоснуться только после того, как все необходимые повязки были наложены и пострадавшего увезли в больничное крыло.

За это время кто-то сумел разблокировать двери. Гостевое крыло ожило, зажужжало, как улей. Помятые, полусонные имперцы, в тапочках на босу ногу, в пижамах, наскоро заправленных в сапоги, с кобурами поверх халатов, бегали с этажа на этаж, потрясали кулаками, носились вокруг Парка, справляясь о его здоровье, требовали правосудия и мести. Больше всех кипятился губернатор Сарниро, настолько, что покрывавшая его волосы сеточка даже сползла набок, и он в сердцах сорвал ее. Покушение произошло во вверенном ему секторе — позор! ротозейство! — и разбираться с ним придется ему. Сарниро безжалостно гонял адъютантов на территорию основного здания, требуя доставить к нему начальника охраны, министра двора, министра внутренних дел, гегемона — кого угодно, кто в состоянии объяснить этот бардак. Генерал Бэррис настаивал на необходимости введения военного положения, комендантского часа, массовых проверок и чисток. Генерал Фел был согласен с ним во всем, кроме последнего пункта. А капитан Варон молча сокрушался о своей карьере: случившееся не может на ней не сказаться. Он ясно видел свое будущее — в лучшем случае младшим офицером на какой-нибудь тюремной барже, вдали от своего старпома, прекрасной чисской девушки, по которой он уже полгода сходил с ума, но так и не решился ей признаться и теперь, похоже, не признается никогда.

Среди царящего вокруг хаоса и шума Парк единственный сохранял спокойствие. Так позже скажут очевидцы, но правда заключалась в том, что он безумно устал. Разом навалилась боль от раны, от измученных коленей, от поясницы, которой с каждым годом становилось все тяжелее переносить любовные услады. В центре всех этих болей, разных по силе и природе, стояла тревога за Стента. Больше всего Парку хотелось быть сейчас рядом с ним, но он понимал, что это в высшей степени непродуктивно. К тревоге примешивалось чувство вины перед всеми чиссами и Трауном лично. Тело второго дежурного нашли спрятанным под лестницей, в таком состоянии, что адмирала оградили от этого зрелища. Он и не особенно рвался взглянуть. Траун призывал более всего беречь жизни воинов и лишь потом думать о сохранности техники и оружия. Склады можно доверху набить бластерами и термальными детонаторами, ангары могут полниться самыми совершенными истребителями — все это бесполезно, если некому этим пользоваться. Как отчитаться перед гранд-адмиралом за две потраченные впустую жизни? Что написать семьям погибших? Да и можно ли подобрать слова для тех, кто отпустил красивого здорового сына на благородное дело, а получит его в гробу, сшитого по кускам?

С отстраненным видом Парк наблюдал, как примитивные дроиды моют пол, а сонные слуги наводят порядок в его апартаментах. Со стороны он казался спокойным. Его выдержка сделала бы честь любому чиссу. Но за маской равнодушия кипел гнев. Гнев, какого он никогда прежде не испытывал. Гнев мужчины, который мог потерять любовника, и лидера, не привыкшего к тому, чтобы на него покушались. К счастью, благодаря Империи пансарцы познакомились с бактой, и она сразу пришлась им по вкусу. Дворец оказался оснащен весьма приличным больничным крылом, и следующие несколько дней Стенту предстояло провести в состоянии полусна в бакта-камере. Предлагали лечение и Парку, но он отказался. Для тех, кто провел во дворец наемника, не составит труда проникнуть в больничное крыло и отключить подачу кислорода плавающему в резервуаре больному. По этой же причине адмирал оставил двух чиссов посменно дежурить рядом со Стентом. Он уже потерял одного возлюбленного и не собирался терять другого — не сейчас, когда он сказал Стенту о своих чувствах, когда он вообще начал хоть что-то чувствовать, помимо тоски, ревности и обиды, терзавших его с того самого дня, как Траун сообщил ему о том, что между ними все кончено. После трех лет романа признание, вероятно, несколько запоздало, тем не менее оно сделало Стента невероятно счастливым. Восс видел, как в тот момент лицо чисса просияло от радости, и пожалел, что раньше не сказал ему три заветных слова.

Глядя, как дроиды гоняют кровавую мыльную пену по полу, Парк чувствовал, что подошел опасно близко к черте, за которой лежит приказ о полном уничтожении. И это именно тот приказ, который он запретил себе отдавать. Как только о случившемся станет известно, флот Империи Руки появится на орбите Пансара — и вовсе не для того, чтобы задавать вопросы. Понадобится изрядное количество приказов и силы убеждения, чтобы помешать вице-адмиралу Нирицу превратить в космическую пыль тех, кто покушался на жизни его друга и воспитанника. Едва ли не больше поведения человеческих коллег Парка тревожила реакция чиссов, до ужаса щепетильных в подобных вопросах. Даже будь у Пансара флот, он не смог бы оказать достойного сопротивления кораблям Парка. В считанные часы сопротивление городов будет сломлено, и огонь турболазеров положит конец всему живому на планете.

Размышления адмирала прервало появление министра двора. Одевался пансарец впопыхах, его многочисленные цепочки, которые он гордо выставлял напоказ на торжественных мероприятиях, перепутались и болтались на нем непонятной массой ауродия. Удивительно ловко для своего возраста и статуса министр перепрыгивал через кровавые лужи и следы, без конца кланялся Парку и просил прощения, пока его извинения не слились в сплошную череду причитаний: «Ой, беда! Ах, какое горе!». За ним своих помощников и заместителей прислали все прочие члены кабинета и политики. Старший спикер пришел — от себя и от лица гегемона — и долго рассуждал о том, что это трагическая случайность, а пансарцы, разумеется, преданные друзья Империи. Правительственные делегаты имели до крайности огорченный и смущенный вид, поскольку всякому известно, что покушения на находящихся в гостях лидеров держав — это ужасно неприлично для принимающей стороны. Череда лиц настолько утомила адмирала, что на каком-то этапе он приказал никого к себе не пускать и всем говорить одно и то же: жив, здоров, извинения приняты. Сквозь кордон чиссов пробился только доктор Кендорф, который никак не желал оставить Парка в покое и подсовывал ему то какие-то таблетки, то микстуры, то бакту во всех агрегатных состояниях. За пределами пропахших моющими средствами и лекарствами покоев шли громкие споры, сыпались проклятия, звенела броня опоздавших на час штурмовиков. 

Внезапной волной этого шторма на скорбный берег адмиральских комнат выбросило лейтенанта Торан. Она заметила изможденный вид командира, вышла в коридор и, перекрывая шум, велела всем замолчать и разойтись. Удивленные или напуганные мощью ее голосовых связок мужчины начали расползаться по этажам. Одного ее взгляда хватило, чтобы доктор Кендорф собрал свои склянки и наконец оставил адмирала в покое.

— Что скажете, лейтенант, мы в безопасности? — спросил Парк, оглядел ее с ног до головы и улыбнулся.

Под его взглядом она впервые заметила, что одета не самым подобающим образом для рапорта, и смутилась. Розовая пижама с играющими котятами — подарок жены, который Торан всегда брала в путешествия как частицу дома — непривычно смотрелась на женщине с ее репутацией. Прежде никому, кроме деливших с ней комнату женщин, не доводилось видеть победительницу множества турниров по единоборствам такой. Но она быстро взяла себя в руки и отчеканила:

— Мои воины проверили все входы и выходы из гостевого крыла, свободные комнаты и подсобные помещения. На данный момент не выявлено никаких признаков того, что убийца мог быть не один. Однако я полагаю, что во дворце у него есть сообщник. Я выставлю дополнительную охрану у вашей двери.

— Вряд ли сегодня меня снова попытаются убить, — Парк постарался успокоить и ее, и себя. 

— Впредь мы будем дважды проверять исправность транспортных средств, наличие потенциальных источников опасности в помещениях, где вам предстоит бывать, и смежных с ними комнатах, а также проводить дополнительные тесты на яды в пище и воде, — добавила Торан.

Парк кивнул, соглашаясь с ее словами, и сдержанно поздравил ее с временным повышением в должности. «Я бы предпочла, чтобы это произошло при иных обстоятельствах», — вздохнула она. Возглавив таким образом службу безопасности, Торан пожелала охранять адмирала круглосуточно, как это делал Стент, и, несмотря на протесты Парка, принесла из своей комнаты спальный мешок, расстелила на полу спальни возле кровати и устроилась в нем на ночь.

Остаток ночи Парк провел в беспокойной дреме. Торан, насколько он мог судить, тоже по-настоящему не спала. Под утро к тревоге за Стента прибавились боли в руке. Звонок будильника принес с собой избавление от необходимости притворяться спящим, обещая скорую перевязку и прием болеутоляющих. Пока адмирал был в освежителе, Торан подготовила все необходимое для процедуры. Осмотрев оставленную доктором Кендорфом повязку, она скривилась и пробормотала что-то о стариках и свалке истории. Парк был вынужден признать, что она наносит мазь и орудует бинтами куда лучше пожилого врача и в миллион раз лучше, чем он сделал бы сам. Пока она занималась перевязкой, он брезгливо отвернулся от своих ран и вместо этого неотрывно смотрел на ту половину кровати, на которой спал Стент. Даже в самых смелых мечтах Парк не мог вообразить, что на склоне лет у него появится молодой поклонник, верный друг и неутомимый любовник, который будет обожать его до самозабвения, заботиться о нем и обращаться как с ценнейшим сокровищем галактики — и не потому, что ему приказали, не потому, что стареющего адмирала поручили его заботе, но по собственной воле. Более того — что юноша без страха станет рисковать жизнью, чтобы спасти его. По сравнению с тем, как досталось Стенту, манклак едва царапнул Парка. Адмирал пожалел, что истребление этой зловредной расы шло так медленно.

Торан видела его печаль и всерьез раздумывала над тем, не следует ли утешить адмирала, напомнив ему о том, какое хорошее оборудование стоит в больничном крыле и какое отменное здоровье у коммандера Стента, но в итоге решила пощадить хрупкую мужскую гордость. В конце концов, это не ее дело. Она была так же неспособна проявить жалость, как Парк — принять ее.

Когда с перевязкой было покончено, обнаружилась следующая проблема: любое резкое движение рукой ниже локтевого сустава причиняло боль, с которой не могли справиться даже болеутоляющие, пальцы плохо слушались. В итоге застегнуть множество крючков на кителе и надеть высокие сапоги стало для Парка непосильной задачей. Он попросил Торан пригласить кого-нибудь из мужчин, чтобы помочь с одеждой. Насчет этого она не стала возражать.


	6. Глава 5

Как бы ни была уязвлена адмиральская гордость его временной слабостью, на его внешнем виде это никак не отразилось. На внеочередное заседание сената Парк явился при полном параде, уверенным шагом поднялся на трибуну, с которой недавно елейным тоном распространялся о дружбе народов, всеобщем мире и процветании, и окинул взглядом притихший зал. На сей раз никто не зевал и не отвлекался, сенаторы втянули головы в плечи и боялись лишний раз пошевелиться, чтобы не вызвать гнев адмирала. Он показал свой гнев. Его речь начиналась с сухой констатации факта: несмотря на слухи, он все еще жив и намеревается продолжить работу во имя мира и процветания народов Империи Руки. По мере того, как он обличал врагов порядка, предателей и анархистов, которые неизбежно понесут наказание за свое преступление, его голос креп и наполнялся мрачной угрозой неотвратимого возмездия до тех пор, пока не уподобился гласу божества, проклинающего предавших его аколитов. Перед тем, как уйти, он еще раз окинул взглядом съежившихся на своих местах сенаторов, словно заглянул в душу каждого и увидел их грехи, и спустился с трибуны, не попрощавшись и не дожидаясь аплодисментов. Повисшая в зале тишина оглушала сильнее самых громких оваций.

Слова Парка были полны бравады, но скрывавшаяся за ними реальность удручала. Многократно переносившиеся встречи и незначительные совещания он отменил: его сводили с ума слабость и постоянная тупая боль в руке, которую не могли унять никакие анальгетики. Обед он тоже попросил подать в покои. Из сострадания к его гордости Торан села есть в другой комнате и позволила Парку возиться с приборами в одиночестве, за что он был ей несказанно признателен. Никто более не тревожил адмирала; неспособный как следует работать, он прилег на кровать поверх покрывала, устроил раненую руку в цитадели из подушек и попытался хоть немного подремать. Как назло, в голове вертелся утренний разговор с Бэррисом за одеванием.

— Вот такая она, одинокая старость, — сказал Бэррис, застегивая крючки на кителе командира. — Настанет день, когда жена будет помогать мне оправляться. А вам, друг мой, кто поможет? Найдите себе заботливого мужа.

— Мужа или сиделку? — кисло отозвался Парк. — Не хотел бы я дожить до того, чтобы мне требовалась помощь в таких мелочах.

Под напором усталости и обезболивающих ему все же удалось задремать. Сны снились какие-то неясные, липкие, полные одиночества и безнадеги. Разбудивший его голос Торан Парк приветствовал с радостью и облегчением. Борясь с легким ознобом, который давно стал для него привычным после дневного сна, адмирал попросил чашку кафа и потянулся. Рана тут же напомнила о себе. Торан тоже не обрадовала: доктор Кендорф запретил смешивать обезболивающее и каф. Пришлось довольствоваться приготовленным ею чаем, впрочем, очень вкусным и ароматным. Впереди было главное событие дня — парад.

После того как Торан помогла адмиралу привести в порядок форму и прическу, она порылась в своем чемодане, временно переместившемся в покои Парка.

— Возьмите, — сказала она и протянула небольшой бластер.

— Давно я не носил оружия, — ответил Парк, разглядывая бластер, который помещался на ладони. — В этом-то и беда: мы все расслабились под защитой наших разрушителей и убеждения, что никому не хватит духу попытаться меня убить.

— Если мне будет позволено высказаться… — начала Торан, и он кивнул, ободряя ее. — На вашем месте я бы держала оружие поблизости всегда, когда коммандера Крес'тен'тарти нет рядом.

Отвернувшись, она с усердием начала проверять свой чаррик и кинжалы, не глядя на Парка.

— Вы что-то недоговариваете, я вижу, — упрекнул ее адмирал.

— Вам лучше поговорить об этом с коммандером Крес'тен'тарти, — уклончиво ответила Торан.

— Но я говорю с вами, — упорствовал Парк. — Что случилось?

Несколько секунд девушка смотрела на него, чуть склонив голову к плечу, взвешивая все за и против, и наконец решилась:

— Это не первое покушение на вашу жизнь, хотя и самое успешное.

— Сколько? — приглушенно спросил Парк.

— Достоверно я знаю о четырех, поскольку лично участвовала в операциях по их предотвращению. За последние два года, — доложила Торан и залилась румянцем, как школьница, выдавшая секрет подруги.

Адмирал был шокирован. Конечно, он не рассчитывал, что его будут обожать абсолютно все и везде, но такого он не ожидал. Вдруг ему стало понятно, почему Стент всегда так волновался в поездках — и ни разу не поделился истинной причиной беспокойства.

— Не могу поверить, что он все это время молчал, — как бы сам себе пробормотал Парк.

— Он не хотел волновать вас, — Торан не нужно было слышать имя, чтобы знать, о ком он говорил. — Кроме того, он считает это личным делом, поскольку покушаются не только на официальное лицо, но и на его возлюбленного. Члены родовой фаланги с ним солидарны.

Только одно признание могло потрясти Парка больше, чем предыдущее. Он удивленно уставился на девушку:

— Так вы знаете?.. Все чиссы знают о нас с ним?

— Да, — кивнула Торан, словно в этом не было ничего удивительного. — Мы стараемся не допускать утечек информации за пределы нашего круга, но я полагаю, что многие люди тоже догадались. Сами.

— Чего еще я не знаю о своей Империи? — возмутился Парк и замер, пронзенный внезапной догадкой. — Кого вы тренируете в программе подготовки пилотов? Чему их учат на самом деле?

Отвечая на этот вопрос, Торан выглядела возмущенной:

— Сэр, наши программы подготовки полностью соответствуют имперским стандартам.

— Я сказал, на самом деле?

— Об этом вам действительно лучше поговорить с коммандером Крес'тен'тарти.

Парк лучше многих знал, что такое чисское упрямство. Если момент откровенности прошел, значит, прошел. К этому вопросу адмирал решил вернуться, когда Стент придет в себя.

Несмотря на ранение, Парк настоял на том, чтобы присутствовать на военном параде. Более того, по его приказу к проходу в спешке подготовили всю технику, какую только нашли в ангарах. В итоге по главной столичной улице прошли не только ровные шеренги солдат, гравициклов, самоходок и старых джаггернаутов с имперскими гербами на боках (никто, кроме нескольких человек из гарнизона, не знал, что свежий слой краски скрывает ржавчину). Из-за своеобразной пансарской архитектуры использования тяжелых машин не предполагалось. В ядовитой атмосфере Пансара с риском для техники и себя пронеслись две эскадрильи СИДов и «когтей». Местные с изумлением смотрели, как пилоты выделывают сложные фигуры над куполом столицы. Обычно Парку нравились парады. Они вдохновляли и пробуждали патриотические чувства даже в самых черствых душах, а сомневающимся лишний раз напоминали, за кем сила и власть. Особенно красиво смотрелись парады, плавно перетекающие в маневры и учения, вроде тех, которыми генерал Бэррис недавно позабавил адмирала. На Пансаре развернуться было негде, и Бэррис с тоской взирал на ползущую мимо трибун технику. Свиту адмирала одолевали сходные чувства, а Парка — более всех. Но его лицо ни на минуту не теряло спокойно-благодушного выражения под объективами голокамер, здоровая рука ни разу не дрогнула, когда он приветствовал политиков, офицеров, солдат и народ со своей высокой трибуны. У него был особый талант, о котором знали лишь приближенные. До определенного момента Парк мог вынести все — подначки, прямые или косвенные оскорбления, неуважение, интриги — чтобы в подходящее время нанести по врагам сокрушительный удар. Его феноменальное терпение объяснялось как врожденными свойствами характера, так и спокойным точным расчетом и планированием своих действий. 

По возвращении с парада адмирала Парка ждал вызов с Нирауана по зашифрованному каналу. «Быстро же разлетаются новости», — подумал он. За неимением более важных дел репортажи из редких путешествий адмирала на Нирауане смотрели, как увлекательное голошоу, и потом обсуждали, кто как показал себя на парадах, кто как выглядел, как принимали и тому подобные вопросы. Сообщение о покушении на лидера Империи Руки в мгновение ока стало новостью номер один. Вице-адмирал Нириц, оставшийся за старшего на Нирауане, просто не мог ее пропустить. И разговор с Парком он начал с типичного для себя вопроса: «В какое бантово дерьмо ты вляпался на этот раз, Восс?». Откровенно говоря, Парк часто спрашивал себя о том же, начиная с того дня, как подобрал на безымянной планете синекожего инородца с пылающими огнем глазами. 

Но Нирицу он ответил непринужденно: «Какой-то манклак пытался меня зарезать». Дагон Нириц знал только двух мужчин, которые могли произнести это с такой непосредственностью и спокойствием: гранд-адмирала Трауна и адмирала Парка. Когда-то он сходил с ума от страха, рвал и метал, заслышав нечто подобное, но теперь он лишь устало вздохнул и справился о самочувствии друга и Стента. Насчет себя Восс честно пожаловался, что притирками и пастилками доктор Кендорф скоро сживет его со свету. О Стенте пришлось врать, Парк понимал, что делать это придется еще не раз, и испытал укол совести. В последующие дни Нириц звонил часто и в разное время, но так и не застал своего любимца. То Стент проверял посты, то присутствовал на допросе, то спал, то занимался еще чем-нибудь общественно полезным. По возвращении домой Парк собирался рассказать правду и извиниться, но сейчас спокойный и работоспособный Нириц был нужен ему на Нирауане. Если бы он узнал о реальном положении дел, то примчался бы к Пансару, бряцая оружием, или утопил все Неизведанные регионы в крови, мстя за Стента. По крайней мере, настаивал бы на этом. Представив добродушное лицо Нирица, перекошенное яростью, его пухлую фигуру, забрызганную кровью, Восс усмехнулся. Зрелище было нелепое, словно навеянное смесью спайса и обезболивающих. Нет, конечно, Дагон Нириц никогда не уподобится одному из тех богов войны, которым поклонялись некоторые расы Неизведанных регионов, но он будет волноваться и направит свои силы на борьбу с манклаками, а не на рабочую рутину.

Мысль об этом напомнила Воссу о результатах вскрытия убийцы. Его проводили имперские патологоанатомы на борту «Величия Империи», и результаты были неутешительные. Вскрытие манклака не выявило ничего особенного, кроме типичной для представителей его профессии подпорченной дешевым алкоголем печени и спайса в следовых количествах. В соответствии с обычаем его народа тело украшали татуировки, по которым определили его принадлежность к одному из крупных кланов. Эта информация носила чисто познавательный характер: манклаки более всего скрывали местонахождение своих гнезд, и имперская разведка ничего не могла с этим поделать. Академический интерес представляла также одежда и оружие убийцы. Поверх обычных вещей он надел короткий жилет из грубой кожи, украшенный когтями и зубами хищных зверей, которых манклакский воин должен был убить сам. Судя по их количеству, прибывший на Пансар воин обладал высоким статусом. На талии красовался черный пояс с вышивкой выдержек из кодекса чести его народа. Его оружием был старинный широкий клинок. Предки манклаков пользовались такими, еще когда грабили парусные суда на родной планете, но теперь их сменили более практичные бластеры и винтовки, а клинки приобрели символическое сакральное значение. В целом не оставалось сомнений — манклак пришел исполнить ритуал мщения, а не обычный заказ. Аналитики считали, что ритуальное облачение он надел незадолго до визита к адмиралу, поскольку на его обычной одежде обнаружили пятна джипута, очень редкого, дорогого и хрупкого фрукта. Манклакский воин, даже самый обеспеченный, вряд ли мог его себе позволить. Информацию об этом передали пансарской полиции вместе с результатами вскрытия и многочисленных анализов. Если они найдут что-то в этом массиве данных, тем лучше. Парк позволил им вести расследование и убедил своих людей не мешать им.

Ближе к вечеру министр двора, с которого происшедшее сбило спесь, просочился в покои адмирала и спросил, желает ли тот смотреть прощальный салют с главного балкона дворца, с крыши гостевого крыла или из своих покоев.

— Салют отменяется, — огорошил его Парк. — Мы останемся, пока не завершится расследование дела и пока коммандер Стент не пойдет на поправку.

Такого фортеля министр не ожидал. Он уже успел подготовить грандиозный фуршет и фейерверки, которые предполагалось взорвать над куполом столицы, а его сотрудники разослали такое количество приглашений, что отменить их не было никакой возможности. Как выяснилось позже, положение спасло выступление гегемона Аспры-ки-Барас. Она сменила пышные наряды на классическую белую тунику и черную накидку со сдержанным орнаментом на подоле. Тон ее речи был полон стыда. Неизвестный враг покрыл народ Пансара позором, покусившись на жизнь гостя; до тех пор, пока он не будет найден, все праздники и гуляния запрещаются — в этом заключался основной посыл ее слов. Также гегемон навестила Парка в его добровольной изоляции. На параде оба сохраняли постные лица, но в неформальной обстановке она смогла выразить свои чувства более открыто. Щенок, которого она назвала Верность, носился по комнате, залезал ей на колени, инспектировал тарелки и вносил радостную нотку в давящую атмосферу вечера. Адмирал старался улыбаться, что было не так просто из-за все возрастающей боли в руке. Должно быть, что-то отразилось у него на лице, поскольку гегемон вскоре попрощалась и ушла.

Ночью Парк по привычке устроился на той половине кровати, на которой спал всегда, и даже сквозь сон чувствовал, как не хватает рядом Стента, его тепла, веса его тела, под которым сильно прогибался матрас. Засыпая, он думал о том, что однажды настанет день, когда его возлюбленный будет так же лежать в их постели. Но в отличие от Парка, который знал, что сейчас их разлука — временное явление, тогда Стент останется один навсегда.


	7. Глава 6

Молодой чисс приучил своего возлюбленного просыпаться неспешно: будил его нежными поцелуями и легкими, почти невинными, ласками, которые порой перерастали в ленивый утренний секс; затем готовил каф по особой технологии и подавал его в постель. Утром второго дня без Стента Восса разбудил противный писк будильника и ноющая боль в руке. Он выключил устройство, изобретенное врагом всего живого, повернулся на другой бок и собрался еще немного подремать, вопреки всему.

— Сэр, ваш каф, — прозвучал у него над ухом голос Торан.

Из уважения к ней адмирал приоткрыл глаз, взял чашку и сделал глоток, надеясь, что бодрящая жидкость поможет ему прогнать остатки тяжелого сна. Вкус приготовленного ею кафа был настолько отвратителен, что Парка чуть не стошнило. Однако эффект был достигнут: он сразу проснулся и закашлялся. Торан принялась хлопотать вокруг него, но адмирал остановил ее попытки исправить ситуацию и сдержанно поблагодарил. Девушка залилась краской стыда.

— Не думала, что делать каф так сложно. Я найду кого-нибудь, кто умеет, — проговорила она и чуть тише добавила: — Мы с женой предпочитаем чай.

Этим утром Восс долго не мог определиться с выбором рубашки, смотрел на множество развешанных вещей, гладил их здоровой рукой, но мысли его были далеко. Одевался он неохотно, не видя в этом смысла: все равно ему придется целый день сидеть взаперти, ведь стоило только выйти за пределы гостевого крыла, как его тут же осаждали толпы просителей. Процесс выбора рубашки оттягивал неизбежное. 

Если бы кто-то взялся составить опись имущества адмирала Парка, то обнаружил бы, что тот владеет огромным количеством дорогих эксклюзивных нарядов и драгоценностей, однако все они оплачены валютой Доминации чиссов. Стент считал, что только самые лучшие и мягкие ткани достойны касаться тела его возлюбленного. Роскошные плащи и костюмы с ручной вышивкой он покупал для Парка, отлично зная, что тот никогда не наденет их для выхода в свет. В угоду Стенту адмирал позволял себе только одно отступление от установленной формы, которое при необычных обстоятельствах могли заметить окружающие — рубашки неуставного дизайна. К ним прилагалась огромная коллекция запонок: строгие и экстравагантные, с драгоценными и полудрагоценными камнями, перламутром и крошкой редких горных пород. На изготовление самых роскошных из них пошел редкой чистоты азурит размером с глазное яблоко, который распилили на четыре части. А были еще усыпанные камнями хронометры, браслеты, перстни и броши, которые никогда не покидали сейфа на Нирауане. 

В начале их отношений не проходило и месяца, чтобы Стент не делал Парку дорогостоящего подарка. Тот сперва шутил, что все должно быть наоборот, а потом встревожился. Он давно начал подозревать, что Стент живет не на одну зарплату от Империи, но никогда об этом не спрашивал. Когда количество ценных даров перешло все мыслимые границы приличия, Парк попросил любовника воздержаться от продолжения аттракциона щедрости. Повторял просьбу он не раз и всегда безуспешно. Последнюю попытку он предпринял в красивом приморском кафе на краю утеса, куда они со Стентом прибыли инкогнито. Чисс протянул ему очередную коробочку и с нетерпением ждал реакции возлюбленного. Внутри лежал браслет из ауродия необыкновенно тонкого и сложного плетения. Это была одна из самых красивых вещиц, какие Парку доводилось видеть. Судя по оживленным перешептываниям за соседними столиками, окружающие тоже так считали. Восс повертел браслет в руках, положил его обратно в коробочку, придвинул ее к Стенту и вздохнул:

— Дорогой, я же говорил, что у меня достаточно украшений. Не стоит так разоряться.

— Тебе не нравится? — мгновенно посерьезневшим тоном спросил Стент и, прежде чем Парк успел заверить его в обратном, со злостью швырнул коробочку в море, словно она была его кровным врагом.

Парк не заметил, как драгоценность с бульканьем пошла ко дну, как посетители кафе перегнулись через ограждения, чтобы проследить ее полет, а самые смелые начали прыгать в воду прямо в одежде, надеясь ее отыскать. Он видел только печальное лицо возлюбленного, взял его за руку и больше не пытался отговорить от новых подарков.

Но самый ценный дар еще ждал своего часа. Уникальные фамильные драгоценности, переходившие в роду Тарти из поколения в поколение уже несколько сотен лет, лежали в коробке с гербом в комнате, которую Стент когда-то называл своей. Для них он имел особый план. По традиции глава рода Тарти в день свадьбы дарил их тому, с кем вступал в брак. Стент собирался открыто предъявить права на Восса в день возвращения синдика Митт'рау'нуруодо; как он полагал, этому дню предстояло стать днем официального освобождения Парка от всех личных обязательств перед мужчиной, который так вероломно его оставил. И как только его возлюбленный обретет свободу, Стент намеревался сделать ему предложение и оформить их отношения в максимально короткий срок. 

Хотя Парк мог лишь догадываться о серьезности намерений чисса, чего он, однако, никогда не делал, предпочитая наслаждаться моментом, а мысли о совместном будущем откладывал на потом. Дерзкое покушение чуть не лишило их обоих этого будущего. Привычные обязанности стали Парку в тягость, необходимость притворяться раздражала. Он настолько привык чувствовать Стента рядом, что не понимал, как жил без него и зачем так долго упрямился, не позволяя приближаться к себе. Долгие месяцы после разрыва с Трауном он отказывал молодому чиссу в близости, душевной и физической, и терял самый ценный ресурс — время. Теперь ему не хватало молчаливого присутствия Стента, его нежных слов и плохих стихов, их долгих разговоров по вечерам и даже глупых сцен ревности.

Не к месту вспомнилась одна, чуть не положившая конец их едва начавшемуся роману. В тот раз Стент изъявлял претензии очень громко, никого конкретно не обвиняя, кроме своей судьбы, во время скандала схватил со стола Парка рамку с коллекцией его любимых голофото, бросил на пол и для верности наступил на нее сапогом. В своем поступке он раскаялся в ту же секунду. Парк побледнел как полотно, напрягся всем телом — верный признак того, что он борется с безумной яростью, — и гаркнул во всю мощь легких: «Вон!». Испуганный неожиданной переменой в возлюбленном Стент убежал из его кабинета, как побитый щенок. Вечером, когда он тихонько поскребся в спальню адмирала, получил сумку со своими вещами, которую ему пинком вытолкнули в чуть приоткрывшуюся дверь. Более двух месяцев Парк не подпускал его к себе, даже вопросы родовой фаланги решал через изрядно удивленную внезапным вниманием Торан. Рамка была ценна не внешним видом и не выполняемой функцией, а тем, что оказалась одним из последних подарков Трауна. Когда Восс достаточно остыл после ссоры, он объяснил Стенту, как дорога ему испорченная по незнанию вещь. И тогда чисс признался, что был в курсе ее важности, что намеренно хотел причинить любовнику боль, проклинал себя как последнего мерзавца и извинялся, извинялся, извинялся до тех пор, пока Парк его не простил. Сколь горьким было расставание, столь же сладким было воссоединение. Ныне Парку казалось нелепым, что он накричал на Стента из-за какой-то рамки.

Желание увидеться с чиссом росло в геометрической прогрессии с каждой минутой с того мгновения, как его унесли на носилках в лазарет. К полудню, когда доктор Кендорф прислал сообщение, что Стента ненадолго выпустили из бакта-камеры, оно переросло все мыслимые границы. Плюнув на приличия, Парк поспешил в медицинское крыло, а свите поручил отгонять посторонних. Весть о том, что адмирал вышел из покоев, быстро облетела дворец. Парк шел к своей цели сквозь толпу, как корабль, разрезающий морские волны. Наконец он достиг медицинского крыла и палаты, в которой в ожидании следующего курса терапии отдыхал Стент. Свиту Восс оставил снаружи, с собой взял только глушитель жучков. Он включил прибор, положил на столик у двери и только после этого быстрым шагом подошел к койке. Стент с трудом сел, свесив ноги с койки, но на его губах сияла редкая для него улыбка. Плавая в бакте, он видел невыносимо длинный сон о том, как они с Парком нежатся на песчаном пляже Кункунора-7. Но стоило ему приблизиться к возлюбленному, как он начал проваливаться в песок, под которым оказалась сияющая черная бездна. Во сне Стент все падал и падал, песчинки летели следом за ним, обгоняли его, складывались перед глазами в многоцветные геометрические узоры. Он никак не мог дождаться, когда же сон кончится, и был счастлив по пробуждении увидеть любимого. 

Парк обхватил его за плечи, прижал его голову к своей груди, а Стент гладил его по спине и шептал: «Восс, драгоценный мой». Наметанным глазом адмирал отмечал раны на теле чисса, не скрытые под больничной рубахой. Они уже не кровоточили, но потемнели и припухли, словно в них попала инфекция. Если бы Парк не знал, что это нормальная реакция чиссов, то встревожился бы. Но даже далекий от медицины человек понял бы: о полном выздоровлении говорить пока рано. Пока Восс незаметно осматривал Стента, тот тоже вглядывался в него. Чисс заметил, как неподвижно правая рука возлюбленного лежала у него на плече, как слабо двигались скрытые перчаткой пальцы. С неохотой оторвавшись от Парка, Стент взял его левую руку, стянул с нее перчатку и поцеловал тыльную сторону ладони. Затем повторил процедуру с правой, но действовал более осторожно. Под перчаткой он увидел аккуратно наложенную повязку. Пальцы выглядели совершенно здоровыми и целыми, но когда он начал аккуратно сгибать их, то не встретил никакого сопротивления. Будто он трогал руку куклы. Стент с тревогой посмотрел на Парка.

— Это ерунда, — сказал Восс, высвободил руку и спешно натянул перчатку. — Доктор Кендорф все исправит, когда вернемся домой.

Парку не хотелось вдаваться в подробности того, как доктор хмурился при виде его ран, как сканировал поврежденные участки, как нашел неправильно сросшиеся под действием бакты связки и нервы, как настаивал на скорейшей операции. Все понимали, что делать операцию на Пансаре рискованно, лучше провести ее на «Величии Империи», а в идеале следовало бы вернуться на Нирауан. Но Восс ни за что не бросил бы Стента среди врагов, даже ценой руки. К счастью, такие жертвы не потребовались. Пока Парк запоминал ощущение слабости в руке, ее неловкие движения на тот случай, если ему когда-нибудь придется изображать немощного. Во времена бурной молодости это случалось не раз, и Траун жаловался, что он переигрывает. Восс снова прижал к себе Стента.

— Бедный, как же сильно тебе досталось, — проворковал он.

— Пустяки, я уже сейчас могу вернуться к своим обязанностям, — Стент немного гундосил, поскольку его нос крепко прижался к груди Парка и выискивал его восхитительный аромат под слоями одеколона и запахов одежды.

— Не надо торопиться, Торан отлично справляется, — сказал Парк, нежно гладя его по голове. — Кстати, она рассказала мне кое-что интересное. Наверное, мне и самому следовало догадаться, но все же…

Здоровая рука Парка сомкнулась на затылке Стента, резко потянула его за волосы назад.

— Почему ты скрывал от меня информацию о покушениях? — спросил он.

Чисс зашипел. Даже после ранения Стент был достаточно силен, чтобы без труда сбросить руку Парка, — они оба это знали — но не делал никаких попыток освободиться.

— Потому что не хотел, чтобы ты постоянно жил в страхе за свою жизнь, в том же страхе, что и я, — ответил он.

— Чем еще ты не хотел меня пугать?

— У тебя столько дел и обязанностей, что я подумал, незачем тебя расстраивать.

— А что насчет программы подготовки пилотов? Кого там на самом деле учат — шпионов Доминации?

— Нет! Обычных пилотов.

— Не ври мне, Тен.

Тряхнув головой, чисс заставил Парка ослабить хватку. 

— Я никогда тебе не врал и не собираюсь начинать из-за этой ерунды, — сказал он. — Шпионов мы готовим вместе со службой безопасности по программе повышения квалификации, но они работают на нас, а не на них. По сути, это скорее ударная группа специалистов широкого профиля, которая может сделать что угодно и где угодно — от заказного убийства до военного переворота.

Парк удивленно посмотрел на него и спросил:

— Ты был таким хорошим и нежным мальчиком. Как ты додумался до создания тайного отряда убийц?

— Идея не моя. Генерал Фел начал работать над ней вскоре после образования родовой фаланги, синдик ее одобрил. А я лишь предложил схему скрытого финансирования под видом повышения квалификации. Как я понимаю, синдик Митт'рау'нуруодо ничего тебе не сказал, потому что знал, что ты не одобряешь такие методы. 

Ошарашенный Парк сел на койку рядом с чиссом и пробормотал:

— Фел… Эта змея, пиявка на теле Империи, дважды предатель, он столько лет жил под моей крышей, сидел со мной за одним столом и посмеивался, как ловко ему удалось меня провести.

— Вовсе нет. Он относится к тебе с большим уважением и собирает фактический материал, чтобы доказать тебе пользу этого отряда, — Стент приобнял его и взял за руку.

— Пусть только заикнется об этом, и я докажу ему пользу ссылок к повстанцам, — едко ответил Восс. — Что-нибудь еще, что мне необходимо знать? Тайные испытания биологического оружия, ксеноциды вдали от посторонних глаз, пытки заключенных в обеденный перерыв, медленный яд в моем утреннем кафе?

Стент покачал головой.

— Нет, Восс, больше ничего, правда, — примирительно сказал он.

— Лучше бы я не спрашивал, — вздохнул Парк и положил голову ему на плечо. — Больше ничего от меня не скрывай.

— Клянусь, ничего и никогда, — пообещал Стент, крепче обнял его и мягко коснулся его губ своими; Парк с готовностью ответил на поцелуй.

Они еще долго сидели рядом, целуясь, прикасаясь — оба слишком изголодались друг по другу, чтобы вести долгие разговоры. Для большего удобства Стент лег на спину и позволил человеку вести, а тот старался выразить свою благодарность за защиту нежными поцелуями и лаской. Покорность молодого чисса неизменно пленяла Восса, власть над ним опьяняла сильнее, чем над всеми покоренными мирами. Именно поэтому они лишь однажды опробовали игру с подчинением и больше никогда к ней не возвращались. Развлекаться так с Трауном Воссу было интересно. Тот сопротивлялся, превращал игру в состязание воли, из которого человек далеко не всегда выходил победителем. Другое дело Стент. Он беспрекословно исполнял любые приказы Парка, даже унизительные и потенциально опасные, но ни разу не возразил и не ослушался. Идеи того, как использовать это послушание, возникали у Восса одна за другой и распространялись подобно медленному яду. Когда в душе́ все уже пылало от жара искушения, он решил прекратить игру. 

Ныне Парк не сомневался, что впредь Стент будет сообщать ему обо всем, что происходит на Нирауане и за его пределами. При виде лежащего перед ним соблазнительного молодого тела, скрытого тонкой больничной рубахой, вновь начали появляться пикантные мысли, но адмирал отложил их на будущее. Его возлюбленный еще не оправился от ран, интим может подождать. Восс и Стент еще долго могли бы лежать рядом, наслаждаясь обществом друг друга, но раздался стук в дверь палаты, и вежливый голос с пансарским акцентом произнес:

— Простите, коммандеру Стенту пора на процедуру.

Нехотя мужчины поднялись с койки, привели одежду в порядок, Парк выключил и забрал глушилку. Он вышел из палаты первым, Стент — следом за ним, они простились перед свитой и врачами, как чужие, и разошлись, не оглядываясь. 

На обратном пути к его покоям Парку попался начальник охраны дворца. Адмирал удивился, как тому удалось так быстро выскользнуть из рук полиции. На месте следователя Восс тряс бы Джалин-ум-Синкруда безостановочно, но он был на своем месте, а пансарские полицейские — на своих. «Наверняка явился спросить о здоровье или выразить радость от пребывания здесь моей светозарной личности», — подумал Парк. После короткого обмена приветствиями начальник охраны сказал:

— Я удивлен и обрадован, что вы останетесь еще на несколько дней. Это большая честь для Пансара. Могу я спросить, сколько еще вы будете нашим гостем?

— До окончания расследования по делу о покушении. Надеюсь, я вас не стесню? — усмехнулся Парк.

— Нисколько. Прошу прощения, если мой вопрос показался вам бестактным. Мое любопытство связано с внутренними порядками дворца, не более того.

Парк заверил его, что нисколько не обижен, и в свою очередь полюбопытствовал, что означают десятиконечные звезды, вышитые на его накидке.

— Каждый луч — это один из городов, — ответил пансарец.

— Поправьте меня, если я ошибаюсь, но ведь два города разрослись настолько, что недавно слились воедино.

— Совершенно верно, сэр.

— Стало быть, городов теперь девять. Почему же символ не исправили?

— Потребовалось бы много времени, труда и ресурсов, чтобы перешить одежду всех стражей, поэтому оставили как есть.

— А что будет, когда все города объединятся?

Джалин-ум-Синкруд задумчиво посмотрел на свою накидку и провел пальцем по узору на ней.

— Тогда Пансар станет единым, по-настоящему единым. Наверное, мы вышьем круг, — сказал он.

В его словах Парку послышалось смутное обещание чего-то тревожного, еще неясного, но неизбежного. Он прогнал эту мысль прочь. Пока он жив, ни Пансар, ни одна другая планета или система не посмеет рыпаться, а когда его не станет, это будет уже не его проблема. Ему бы хотелось умереть, как Император Палпатин — в счастливом неведении относительно будущего его империи. Палпатин не увидел позорного поражения у Эндора и разграбления того, что накапливалось и объединялось годами. В глубине души Парк боялся увидеть упадок их с Трауном детища и — еще хуже — огорчение во взгляде гранд-адмирала, когда тот вернется и не найдет Империи Руки. Такого будущего адмирал всеми силами старался не допустить.


	8. Глава 7

Вернувшись в выделенные ему комнаты, Восс кинул взгляд на кипу разномастных прошений у себя на столе, вытащил первое попавшееся и стал читать. Нравилось им это или нет, но всем жаждавшим встречи с лидером Империи Руки пришлось смириться с тем, что он не принимает никого, независимо от важности и срочности вопроса. Зато они начали активно пользоваться находкой майора Тилни и передавали через адмиральских секретарей письма, грамоты, датакарты, в которых излагали суть своих просьб. В некоторых случаях, чтобы принять решение, требовалось заслушать две или более стороны. Такие прошения Парк откладывал в отдельную стопку с пометкой «Переговоры», чтобы назначить встречи с заинтересованными лицами в следующем месяце. Те вопросы, которые не требовали ничего, кроме доброй воли адмирала, Восс решал наложением резолюций. Экономия времени и средств получилась колоссальная, ведь письмо не требовало устраивать в честь себя прием, пресс-конференцию и фотосессию. 

Пока ее подопечный разбирался с корреспонденцией, Торан тоже не скучала. Вместе с должностью Стента к ней перешла и его ответственность, а также работа с рапортами, отчетами и докладными записками. С типичной для нее решимостью лейтенант бросилась в бой со зверем по имени документооборот. Ближе к вечеру она обнаружила страшное: по правилам во время путешествий начальнику охраны адмирала надлежит каждый день оформлять протоколы о происшествиях, но этим всегда занимался Стент, а она даже не знала, как выглядит необходимая форма. Сгорая от стыда, Торан обрисовала Парку ситуацию и попросила о помощи. Восс не бросил даму в беде. Раньше он никогда не брал падд Стента без разрешения и ничего в нем не искал, но решил, что путаница в документации понравится тому намного меньше нарушения личных границ. 

На экране высветились две базы данных: «Работа» и «Личное». Среди рабочих файлов адмирал быстро нашел нужную форму, послал ее Торан, присовокупил к ней образцы уже заполненных протоколов. После этого он отложил падд Стента в сторону, решил, что на сегодня жалобных писем хватит, и включил новости. Переключил канал. Трансляция гонок, дешевая мелодрама, местные новости, сериал, передача о дикой природе какой-то планеты, полулегальные бои без правил, голофильм о приключениях Хана Соло, концерт модной группы, программа о том, как собрать гипердвигатель из подручных материалов… Парк сдался. Терзаемый любопытством, он взял падд Стента и попытался открыть базу данных «Личное». Само собой разумеется, для этого требовался пароль. Для начала Восс попробовал очевидные варианты: день рождения Стента, затем свой, глупейшую кличку, которой чисс называл его в припадках нежности. На этом следовало бы остановиться, но им овладел азарт. Однако падд надежно хранил тайны своего хозяина. Перепробовав массу слов, цифр, дат и выражений, Парк решил, что исчерпал фантазию. От безысходности он ввел название озера, на берегу которого объяснился Стенту в любви. Красный цвет индикатора сменился зеленым, личная база данных открылась.

Раздел голофото привел его в ужас. Бо́льшую часть кадров он узнал: они вместе снимали их во время отпусков, дурачась перед камерой. Но все остальные… Сотни голофото собственного лица и тела во время сна вылились на Парка. Он не понимал, как мог Стент любить его после того, как видел его таким. Но чисс, очевидно, находил нечто эстетичное в следах от подушки на его сонной физиономии, растрепанных волосах, небрежно раскинутых руках и ногах. Ужаснувшись, Восс покинул галерею, не долистав до конца. Библиотека состояла из книг чисса (приключения для души, специальная литература для дела) и, как ни странно, любимых произведений Парка, да еще с подробными комментариями и пояснениями маститых литературоведов. Вот откуда взялось его глубокое понимание классических авторов.

Нашел он и собственные сочинения Стента. Свои литературные опыты чисс начал с писем, которым доверил сердце, но так и не решился отправить. За годы безответной любви к Парку их скопилось немало. Одни были длинными и обстоятельными, другие напоминали записки или черновики. В отдельном файле хранились стихи на чеуне. Испытав немало унизительных минут на поэтическом конкурсе под крышей родного дома, Стент решил во что бы то ни стало научиться писать стихи. Свои опусы он показывал бывшей невесте, а ныне жене лейтенанта Торан. Митт'юми'нуруодо давно стала признанной поэтессой в Неизведанных регионах и не могла отказать другу в уроках стихосложения. Однажды он заявился к ней с длинной поэмой, в которой воздал хвалу каждой части тела возлюбленного. По мере чтения щеки девушки наливались краской стыда, в качестве вердикта она едва смогла вымолвить: «Это очень… интимные строки». Вместе они исправили поэму, сгладили самые откровенные места, придали слогу стройность. Когда все было готово, Стент начал читать поэму объекту своей страсти. Парк остановил его, когда описание подошло к груди человека, попросил письменный вариант, а затем отдался чиссу с такой неистовой страстью, что тот и думать забыл о стихах. Стент решил, что поэзия повлияла на его любовника, но правда заключалась в том, что Восс больше не мог слушать до нелепости пышные обороты речи с серьезным выражением лица.

Один файл среди прочих привлек внимание Парка своей неприметностью. За названием «Список» могло скрываться что угодно. Открыв объемный файл, Восс устроился на кровати и приготовился к встрече с неизвестным, но реальность оказалась куда лучше предположений. Десять лет назад, когда Стент влюбился в Парка, он углубился в просторы голосети в поисках способа избавиться от недозволенной страсти. Перепробовав массу всего, так и не найдя надежного средства, он сдался на милость чувств и стал искать какой-нибудь безопасный выход эмоциям. Помимо прочего авторы множества книг и статей рекомендовали составить список «Сто причин, по которым я люблю означенную персону». Эта идея пришлась Стенту по душе. Как всякому чиссу, ему нравилось все структурировать, упорядочивать, выстраивать определенные последовательности. Это вносило в жизнь ясность. 

Он начал список с больших категорий и широких понятий, но вскоре решил, что следует добавить конкретики. И в первые несколько дней внес сорок пунктов. С тех пор он регулярно пополнял список, давно перешагнувший отметку в сотню причин для любви. Примерно в середине его Парк заметил пункт номер четыреста шестнадцать: большими буквами с двойным подчеркиванием одно слово — «СЕКС». Очевидно, Стент лаконично передал впечатления от их первой ночи любви, за которую Воссу до сих пор было стыдно. Далее чисс пустился в детальные описания понравившихся поз и техник, перемежая их описаниями эстетических моментов вроде цвета волос Парка в лунном свете, подрагивающих во сне век, мягкости кожи на плече, когда ее касаются первые лучи солнца. За десять лет список превратился в многостраничный файл с описанием черт характера и действий Парка, которые произвели на Стента сильное впечатление. Он собирался показать его Воссу по возвращении на Нирауан, чтобы отметить десятилетие своих чувств к нему.

Читая список, Парк преисполнился нежности к Стенту. Его прежние любовники, случалось, делали ради него милые глупости, писали нежные письма и стихи. Но никто из них не стал бы составлять длинные списки и пополнять их на протяжении десяти лет. Никому из них и в голову не могло прийти обожать и опекать Парка так, как это делал Стент: методично, изо дня в день, независимо ни от чего.

Приятные раздумья были прерваны громким криком, прорезавшим тишину вечера. Работавшая в приемной над протоколами Торан вскинулась, достала чаррик и сняла его с предохранителя. Крик повторился. Он шел издалека, изнутри дворца, но ни двери, ни стены не могли заглушить прорывающуюся в нем боль. Так могла кричать только женщина, потерявшая ребенка.

Торан осторожно выглянула за дверь. На других этажах гостевого крыла из покоев показались удивленные люди и чиссы. Вскоре появился адъютант губернатора Сарниро, которого послали узнать, в чем дело. Он подошел к адмиралу и начал путано говорить что-то о гегемоне, трагедии и ядах. Парк поспешил на этаж семьи гегемона, свита с трудом поспевала за ним. В покоях Аспры-ки-Барас он нашел множество плачущих женщин, служанок и фрейлин, все голосили так, будто настал конец света. Они стояли полукругом вокруг рабочего стола гегемона. Опасаясь худшего, адмирал протолкнулся вперед и увидел правительницу Пансара, рыдающую на коленях перед мертвым щенком. Тело собаки выгнулось под неестественным углом, остекленевшие глаза выпучились, из открытой пасти текла розоватая пена. Парк, который уже успел представить внеплановые выборы, нового неведомого гегемона и связанные с этим хлопоты, вздохнул с облегчением. Аспра-ки-Барас отняла ладони от заплаканного лица, начала вслепую шарить по полу, прикасаться к меху своего мертвого любимца. Адмирал приблизился к ней, бережно взял за руки, помог подняться и сесть в кресло.

— Как это случилось? — спросил он.

Потрясенная девушка не отрывала взгляда от щенка на полу. Парк еще раз попробовал привлечь ее внимание, но все без толку. В это время сквозь ряды женщин пролез доктор Кендорф со своим чемоданчиком.

— Дайте ей что-нибудь, чтобы пришла в себя, — скомандовал адмирал и указал на гегемона. — Всех остальных выгнать вон.

Этот приказ был адресован Торан и другим чиссам. Совместными усилиями они очистили покои гегемона от посторонних, в том числе имперцев. 

— Аспра, что тут произошло? — снова спросил Парк девушку, которая выпила предложенное доктором Кендорфом лекарство и несколько успокоилась.

— Мы ужинали. Я угощала Верность со своей тарелки. Как обычно, — запинаясь, дрожащим голосом говорила гегемон. — Вдруг она закашлялась. Я подумала, подавилась. Она упала на бок, изо рта пошла пена. Все так быстро случилось. Я даже не успела никого позвать.

Когда стала известна причина переполоха, кто-то догадался сходить за специальными пакетами для вещдоков. Один из чиссов аккуратно положил в пакет тело щенка, в другой поместил тарелку с ужином гегемона. Когда он выносил собранные биологические образцы, Аспра-ки-Барас попыталась его удержать, сквозь пакет прикасалась к любимцу, который спас ей жизнь ценой своей. Парк отстранил ее и кивнул чиссу, чтобы уходил побыстрее. Пансарка снова разрыдалась. Доктор Кендорф дал ей коктейль из снотворного и успокоительного, проводил в спальню и попросил фрейлин по очереди дежурить около нее. 

Пока тот инструктировал дам, Парк размышлял о произошедшем. Во дворце разгуливает преступник или целая банда, наглая и решительная. Покушения на двух лидеров нельзя назвать совпадением. Кто-то вознамерился вбить клин между Империей и Пансаром, но способ выбрал самый глупый. За смерть адмирала планета заплатит кровью, а гибель гегемона приведет к внеочередным выборам, на которых снова может победить проимперски настроенный кандидат. Личные мотивы? Эта версия применима по отношению к тому, кто силой присоединил Пансар, но не объясняет покушение на гегемона. Насколько Парку было известно, Аспра-ки-Барас за всю жизнь не совершила ничего, заслуживающего смерти. Ее репутация безупречна; победа на выборах была чистой и честной, соперники это признали; со слугами она обращалась гуманно, с придворными и чиновниками — вежливо. К мужчинам и женщинам гегемон всегда оставалась холодна, так что версию о ревности можно отбросить. Неужели кто-то в гуманном обществе, ценившем жизни своих граждан, так страстно желал отхватить кусочек власти, что решился на убийство?

Доктор Кендорф назначил фрейлинам вахты и покинул покои гегемона. У дверей уже собрались помощники едва ли не всех сенаторов и министров, готовые нести услышанные из первых уст новости своим патронам. По совету Парка доктор не стал вдаваться в подробности, сказал только, что щенок гегемона умер и та очень из-за этого расстроилась. Казалось бы, новость, не стоящая внимания, но пансарцы принялись оплакивать собачку, словно она была наследницей престола. Помощники понесли горестное известие наверх по иерархической цепочке, и вскоре весь дворец был охвачен скорбью и стенаниями.

— Вот так и умирает Верность, в корчах на полу, — скучающим тоном заметил доктор, когда они с Парком и другими имперцами плелись в гостевое крыло. — Бедный песик. Завтра утром я им займусь. Полагаю, здесь есть неплохие лаборатории.

— Нет, анализы проведут наши специалисты на нашем оборудовании. Отправляйтесь вместе с образцами на борт «Величия Империи», — настоял Парк.

— Как вам угодно, — согласился врач, — но не думаю, что яд будет сложно определить. Это должна была быть показательная смерть. Казнь.

— Только казней нам и не хватало, — буркнул шедший рядом с ними Сарниро.

Следующий день не принес никаких новостей, кроме сообщения с «Величия Империи». Доктор Кендорф нашел тот яд, который подозревал изначально, очень распространенный среди манклаков. Из всех рас Неизведанных регионов только эти высокие воины с темно-фиолетовой кожей превосходили чиссов силой, выносливостью и хитростью. Возможно, именно поэтому оба народа уже несколько веков находились в состоянии необъявленной войны. Численное превосходство долгое время было на стороне чиссов, их флот был хорошо вооружен и организован, но не смел выйти за границы Доминации. Со временем манклаки расплодились. Их разрозненные пиратские шайки терроризировали все Неизведанные регионы своими стремительными нападениями. Они не брезговали ничем — мелкими судами, торговыми караванами, слаборазвитыми мирами — и не щадили никого. Если какая-нибудь частная чисская яхта сталкивалась с манклакскими пиратами, с ее пассажирами расправлялись с особой жестокостью. Кланы процветали, делили и обменивали награбленное, но, довольные жизнью, они не учли нечто очень важное — гранд-адмирала Трауна, его звездные разрушители и опытных пилотов, привыкших иметь дело с пиратами и контрабандистами. 

Одной из целей «картографической экспедиции» стала очистка Неизведанных регионов от всякой сомнительной публики. А манклаки явно к ней принадлежали. Траун уничтожал их постепенно, но неотвратимо, один клан за другим, незаметно настраивал друг против друга, но никто не осмелился бы сказать, что его победы не были честными. Несколько кланов решили объединиться, чтобы противостоять чиссу. Но для начала их глава попробовал договориться. Поскольку старый манклак не был дураком, с Трауном он говорил по дальней связи и свел свою речь к ключевому вопросу: сколько? Сколько денег, спайса, рабов нужно гранд-адмиралу, чтобы он оставил их в покое? Глава с недоумением и негодованием узнал, что Траун не хочет ничего из его богатств.

— Вы истребляете нас ни за что! Это ксеноцид! — кричал манклак.

— Пусть ваш народ ведет законопослушную жизнь, найдет легальный заработок. Тогда мы прекратим вас преследовать, — невозмутимо ответил Траун.

Старый манклак разразился гневной тирадой на родном языке, в которой упоминался гранд-адмирал, его родственницы женского пола, весь чисский народ, интимные отношения, в которые глава хотел бы с ними вступить, и отключил связь. В ответ Траун лишь проронил: «Как некультурно и неверно с грамматической точки зрения». И отправил Серую эскадрилью вслед кораблю.

За почти пятнадцать лет, прошедших с начала покорения Неизведанных регионов, численность этой расы существенно сократилась, кланы распались, а немногие выжившие индивиды подались в наемники и охотники за головами. 

Найденный доктором Кендорфом яд получить было легко — его выделяли железы во рту манклаков — сложность заключалась в том, чтобы найти одного из них. Эта раса, наряду с вагаари, сси-руук и некоторыми другими, попала в имперский перечень опасных рас, к представителям которых предъявлялись более строгие требования на таможне, включая обыск. Подобные меры сделали миры Империи Руки крайне непопулярными для частных визитов. Внесенные в список расы старались держаться от них подальше. Очевидно, заговорщики как-то решили эту проблему.


	9. Глава 8

Когда в столице Пансара наступил вечер, сканеры звездных разрушителей на орбите планеты просигналили, что из гиперпространства выходит крупный объект. Все службы были подняты по тревоге, но волнения оказались излишними. Едва материализовавшись, объект послал приветствия на имперской военной частоте и оказался «Фурией», звездным разрушителем класса «виктория». На двух рабочих двигателях вместо трех он пополз к космопорту, прося коменданта разрешить остановку для срочного ремонта. Формально ремонтные доки были закрыты, как и вся планета, до отлета адмирала Парка. Но просьба о ремонте, поступившая с имперского военного корабля, обладала приоритетом перед всеми прочими ограничениями. С одной стороны, лишние люди представляли дополнительную угрозу для жизни адмирала, а с другой, пусть и потрепанная после недавнего боя, «Фурия» все еще являлась грозной силой, которая могла пригодиться находящимся в столице имперцам. Комендант Терье никогда раньше не сталкивался с такой комбинацией. Чтобы не попасть впросак, он сделал то, что на его месте сделал бы любой здравомыслящий чиновник: отправил запрос вышестоящему начальству. Очень скоро капитан «Фурии», который направил свое судно в ремонтный док, не дожидаясь разрешений, получил добро на остановку и любезное приглашение присоединиться к командованию за ужином. 

Такого поворота он не ожидал, но явился к указанному часу в гостевое крыло дворца. Скрывавшийся от просителей под предлогом болезни Парк приказал накрыть стол на семь персон на верхнем этаже на смотровой площадке. Ее строитель обладал изрядным оптимизмом, полагая, что с нее можно будет чем-то любоваться. В редкие погожие дни удавалось рассмотреть солнце, луны и немного звезд. Но большую часть времени все вокруг было затянуто ядовитым зеленым туманом. Зато столицей и дворцом можно было любоваться сколько угодно. За ужином небо над головами имперцев затянула зеленая муть, а раскинувшийся вокруг город сиял огнями.

Собравшихся за столом офицеров капитан Морджил знал только по новостным роликам и вначале смущался, что его пригласили в столь высокое общество. Соблюдая все требования приличия, он отдал честь адмиралу Парку, генералам и капитану Варон, с губернатором Сарниро поздоровался за руку, а для лейтенанта Торан приберег традиционное чисское приветствие, которому его научили синекожие члены экипажа. Принятые на Пансаре небольшие порции и частая смена блюд пришлась людям не по вкусу, поэтому на ужине подавалась привычная им еда в привычных количествах — привезенный Сарниро повар лично за этим проследил. Первое время беседа касалась нейтральных тем, капитан Морджил смог побороть охватившую его робость и даже выдавить из себя несколько осмысленных фраз, помимо «Так точно, сэр» и «Никак нет, сэр». Когда подали горячее, генерал Бэррис посмотрел на фигурно уложенный на тарелке салат, подцепил вилкой кусочек мяса в подливке и начал осматриваться по сторонам.

— Что-то потеряли, Мош? — спросил Парк.

— Ищу какую-нибудь собачку, чтобы проверить, не отравлено ли мясо, — ответил Бэррис.

Парк прыснул со смеху, Фел и Варон скрыли улыбки за бокалом вина, Торан склонилась к своей тарелке, и только Сарниро заявил, что в произошедшем нет ничего смешного. Легкое замешательство капитана Морджила не осталось незамеченным, его быстро просветили, в чем соль шутки. Для приличия он улыбнулся. Морджил смотрел на адмирала Парка, спокойного, элегантного, и не понимал, как может этот пожилой человек столь небрежно рассуждать о том, как чуть было не лишился жизни. Остальные офицеры тоже выглядели так, будто каждый день имеют дело с заговорами и покушениями и изрядно утомились этой суетой. Ловко орудуя вилкой левой рукой, Парк попросил капитана рассказать об обстоятельствах, которые привели «Фурию» к Пансару. 

Докладывать о ходе боя было для Морджила привычным делом. Он поведал о том, как «Фурия» шла привычным курсом, патрулируя вверенную ей часть соседнего сектора. Неожиданно перед ними возник маленький кораблик, конфигурацией и раскраской похожий на пиратские суда манклаков. При виде звездного разрушителя занервничал и попытался прорваться к точке перехода в гиперпространство. Зная, что корабли просто так не появляются и не стремятся улизнуть незамеченными, если только они не везут незаконный груз, Морджил преградил суденышку путь и приказал приготовиться к проверке. Однако капитан кораблика не был настроен на более близкое знакомство. Некоторое время два судна играли в догонялки. В какой-то момент нарушителю удалось уйти в гиперпространство, и «Фурия», вычислив его вектор движения, последовала за ним. Звездный разрушитель несколько часов гонял пиратов или контрабандистов по разным системам, и те в конце концов прыгнули в систему без имени и обитаемых планет. Каково же было удивление Морджила, когда он увидел целый флот манклакских кораблей, от маленьких подобий истребителей до больших крейсеров. Манклаки, похоже, тоже не ждали имперских гостей и стушевались. «Фурия» воспользовалась этим, чтобы начать атаку. Но манклаки сомкнули ряды, и закипела битва. Парк пожелал знать все подробности, и Морджил с помощью вазочек с десертом и приборов воссоздал ход сражения. Другие офицеры задавали ему вопросы и активно участвовали в представлении, только губернатор Сарниро слушал капитана молча и переживал за судьбу своего десерта, которому выпала роль флагмана противника. Итог был неутешителен — для манклаков.

— Мы распотрошили их, как собака — игрушку, — говорил довольный капитан. — Едва ли десятку корветов удалось уйти, но раз в пять больше превратилось в обломки. Мелкие посудины взрывались только так, я даже их не считал. Впрочем, если хотите, я спрошу Талима, моего старпома, чиссы все знают и всему ведут счет.

Морджил улыбнулся и посмотрел на Торан. 

Но победа далась «Фурии» дорогой ценой. Она потеряла почти половину лазерных пушек, броня была пробита во множестве мест, один из двигателей вышел из строя. О потерях среди экипажа Морджил говорить не стал, но и так всем стало ясно, что они весьма существенны. Сарниро уточнил, в каком секторе состоялось сражение. Капитан ответил — в соседнем секторе. У губернатора отлегло от сердца: за те территории он не отвечал и разбираться с бардаком придется не ему. Между тем Морджил довел рассказ до логического завершения:

— «Фурии» крепко досталось, мы боялись не дотянуть до суванских верфей. Талим нашел координаты Пансара и упоминание о довольно приличном ремонтном доке, так что мы помчались сюда со всей скоростью, какую могли себе позволить. Зато мы задали манклакам жару и, если они еще где-нибудь объявятся, всыплем им по первое число, — с жаром объявил Морджил, но вдруг подумал, что перешел тонкую грань между неформальной встречей и панибратством, и скромно добавил: — Прошу прощения, сэр.

Добродушная улыбка Парка его успокоила, он даже набрался смелости высказать предположение:

— Я считаю, что они кого-то или чего-то поджидали, но точно не нас.

— Например, сигнала для атаки? — уточнил Фел.

— Вполне возможно, сэр, — кивнул Морджил. — Честно говоря, мне еще никогда не встречались такие большие скопления манклакских кораблей. Да я и не думал, что их еще столько осталось. Вроде манклаки вымерли уже.

— Неизведанные регионы полны рас, которые считались исчезнувшими или легендарными, и неизвестно, со сколькими мы еще не встречались, — заметил Парк; о роли Империи Руки в истреблении манклаков он умолчал. — Я распоряжусь поставить «Фурию» первой в очереди на ремонт. А вы и ваш экипаж заслужили благодарность с занесением в личное дело. 

Морджил просиял. В Империи Палпатина нужно было совершить нечто либо невероятно героическое, либо невероятно коварное, чтобы добиться медали или повышения. В Империи Руки получить их тоже было непросто, зато благодарности раздавались щедро и за дело и вскоре стали рассматриваться как первая ступень к новому званию. Капитан любил свой экипаж и свой корабль, но он не отказался бы и от судна побольше. Тогда он сравнялся бы с гордым Вароном и, верно, тоже взирал бы на всех свысока. Неплохо для сына фермеров с Молавара.

Подали каф. Беседа перетекла на старые байки и курьезные истории, а затем в сытое уютное молчание. Парк распустил собрание до полуночи и пожелал всем спокойной ночи. Морджил покинул дворец окрыленным и счастливым. И пусть Талим продолжает ныть, что битва была безрассудной, — те, кто в ней сражался и погиб, так не считали. Визит к адмиралу подарил Морджилу чувство, что он приобщился к чему-то высшему, недостижимому. Он уходил, неся в душе благоговение перед лидером Империи Руки и готовность биться за него до последнего.

Парк проводил удаляющегося капитана взглядом и улыбнулся. Благодарность — ничто, несколько ничего не стоящих строк в личном деле, но какой эффект они оказывают. Траун первым понял эту простую истину. В глубине души Восс пожалел, что десять лет назад у Пансара с ним был Экхольм, а не кто-нибудь вроде Морджила, человека простого и откровенного. Тогда все могло бы пройти иначе. 

Когда почти все уже ушли, Парк задержал Варона, якобы для того, чтобы полюбоваться гаснущими огнями города. Они подошли к толстому стеклу, из которого были изготовлены стены и купол смотровой площадки, и адмирал как бы невзначай спросил:

— Скажите, капитан, вам доводилось встречать в бою с бандами манклаков?

— Несколько раз, сэр, довольно давно, — ответил тот.

— Как полагаете, «Величие Империи» сможет отразить атаку, скажем, десяти их корветов?

— Глазом не моргнем.

— А крейсеров или фрегатов?

— Будет непросто, но мы справимся, — голос Варона звучал уже не так уверенно. — Но, похоже, благодаря усилиям «Фурии», нам не придется об этом думать.

— Хотел бы я, чтобы так и было. Но людям свойственно преувеличивать размеры военных и постельных побед. Будем надеяться, что все прошло именно так, как нам рассказал капитан Морджил, — слабо улыбнулся Парк.

После того, как Торан проводила адмирала в его покои, а Бэррис помог ему раздеться, Парк смог немного расслабиться. Он снял перчатку, в которой было тесновато опухшей руке, избавился от бинтов и стер мокрым полотенцем остатки лечебной мази. Раны почти затянулись, снаружи запястье и кисть выглядели вполне сносно. Доктор Кендорф авторитетно заявлял, что отек спадет через пару дней, и советовал снимать на ночь повязки, дабы рука могла «подышать». Никто не знал, скольких часов тренировок перед зеркалом Парку стоило изящество за столом и того, что любезная улыбка получалась лишь благодаря бантовой дозе обезболивающих. Восс попробовал согнуть и разогнуть пальцы. Получалось медленно и с трудом, словно он силой мысли пытался контролировать чужую конечность. Перед сном он думал о том, что по возвращении на Нирауан он первым делом отправится в лазарет, чтобы хирурги привели плохо сросшиеся нервы и сухожилия в порядок. Хватит с него опыта по изучению немощи.


	10. Глава 9

На следующий день гостевого крыла достигла радостная новость: полиция поймала пособника манклака. Задержали его еще утром и сразу доставили в городскую тюрьму. До этого момента все обстоятельства расследования держались в тайне, хотя до адмирала доходили слухи, что лучшие полицейские Пансара допрашивали возможных свидетелей, но не нашли никаких зацепок. И вдруг — какое везение! — чистосердечное признание. Разумеется, Парк сразу пожелал взглянуть на сообщника убийцы. 

Им оказался невзрачного вида пансарец в бежевых одеждах дворцового слуги. В табелях значилось, что он занимал должность подметальщика улиц, но имел допуск во дворец, поскольку там хранился инвентарь. Чисто теоретически он действительно мог проникнуть в гостевое крыло и провести с собой манклака, да и подсыпать яд на кухне тоже, ведь слуги приходили туда обедать, но верилось в это с трудом. Он и внешне не походил на революционера и нарушителя спокойствия. Дари-ум-Захид сидел в камере с отсутствующим видом того, кому до смерти надоела жизнь, и он ждет ее конца как избавления. Однако он признался в организации покушения на адмирала Парка, лидера Империи Руки, и гегемона Аспры-ки-Барас, о чем имелось письменное свидетельство. Парк просмотрел чистосердечное признание пансарца, удивился и попросил доставить его в комнату для допросов. 

Двое полицейских привели закованного в наручники Дари-ум-Захида и встали у двери, готовые в любой момент схватить его, если он бросится на адмирала. Но он и не думал никуда бросаться. Предполагаемый организатор покушения спокойно посмотрел на Парка, будто не узнал его, на лейтенанта Торан, на термос у нее в руках, ковырнул ногтем царапину на наручниках, положил руки на стол. Он был так спокоен и отрешен от всего, что в этом было что-то пугающее. Парк подал знак Торан. Она налила в крышку термоса крепкий свежесваренный каф — еще один плод имперской цивилизации, к которому пансарцы пристрастились, почти как к наркотику, но мало кто мог позволить себе роскошь отведать настоящих молотых зерен. Почуяв терпкий запах, охранники чуть наклонились вперед, вдыхая его пары. Парк придвинул импровизированную кружку к Дари-ум-Захиду, тот принял ее с благодарным кивком. За свою жизнь адмирал видел немало политических террористов, но не слышал ни об одном, который бы с удовольствием брал чашку кафа из рук несостоявшейся жертвы.

— Почему вы организовали покушение? — спросил он после того, как пансарец сделал несколько глотков.

— Потому что ненавижу Империю и вас, — спокойно ответил Дари-ум-Захид.

— А гегемон?

— Она ваша подельница и предательница пансарского народа, — скороговоркой проговорил подозреваемый.

— И вы не подумали о последствиях для Пансара в том случае, если бы ваша затея удалась? — поинтересовался Парк.

— Пансар силен как никогда, мы не боимся вас и ваших звездных разрушителей, — был ответ.

Все тот же скучающий, равнодушный тон. В искусстве допроса важно не только то, что говорят, но и то, как говорят. Порой интонация, случайный жест, отведенный взгляд могут помочь следователю понять, о чем умалчивает подозреваемый. Парк решил надавить на слабое место большинства разумных рас.

— Неужели? Вы, вероятно, надеялись стать национальным героем, хотели, чтобы ваша семья вами гордилась. Но вот вы здесь, а ваши родные… Где они? Или вы даже не рассматривали возможность провала и не думали, что будет с вашей семьей, если вас найдут?

— О моей семье позаботятся.

— Кто? Дальние родственники, друзья или кто-то еще? Как насчет моих коллег? Уверен, им будет очень приятно познакомиться с вашей женой.

— О моей семье позаботятся.

Что бы ни говорил ему Парк, Дари-ум-Захид твердил одно. Раз за разом он повторял, что о его семье позаботятся. Однако ничего путного так и не сказал. Читать пансарца было непросто, его встревожило лишь первое упоминание о родных, но затем он замкнулся в нерушимой уверенности — о его семье позаботятся.

Адмирал с малой свитой возвращались к спидеру в молчании. Но едва они вышли за стены тюрьмы, где их могли подслушать, как шедшая рядом с Парком Торан спросила его, что он думает об увиденном.

— Или это самый безмозглый заговорщик из всех, что я видел, или из него делают нерфа отпущения, — ответил тот.

— Согласна. Я прочитала его чистосердечное признание. Никогда не видела такого количества грамматических ошибок. Странно и то, что написано оно на бейсике, будто специально для того, чтобы нам было проще прочесть и забыть о нем.

— Думаю, следственный эксперимент показал бы, что бедняга с трудом свет включает и разобраться в сложной системе блокировки дверей ему не по силам. Но когда есть признание, местные власти уже не отвлекаются на такую ерунду.

— Что вы намерены предпринять?

— Из-за меня погибло уже достаточно пансарцев. Хватит, — Парк повернулся к своему секретарю: — Отправьте официальное письмо гегемону, напишите, что адмирал Парк кланяется ей и просит передать ему право вынесения приговора по делу о покушении. 

Письмо было пустой формальностью. Как лидер Империи Руки, он имел право вмешиваться в любые дела, уголовные или гражданские, и решать их по своему усмотрению в обход судей. Но Парку не хотелось, чтобы гегемон думала, будто ею пренебрегают.

— Он встревожился, когда я заговорил о семье. Торан, попросите местные власти найти его родных и доставить ко мне для беседы, — адмирал продолжал говорить на ходу. — В целости и сохранности, для беседы, а не для допроса — подчеркните это. А еще свяжитесь с капитаном Экхольмом и передайте, что я хочу как можно скорее с ним встретиться.

После этих слов Парк почувствовал во рту кислый привкус, который почему-то всегда появлялся, стоило ему только упомянуть имя этого человека. 

Как любое разумное существо, Восс мог позволить себе кого-то любить или не любить, но не мог забыть об обязанностях правителя Империи Руки. Встречу с Экхольмом адмирал планировал как деловую, но не удержался от невербальных шпилек в адрес капитана. Он выбрал самый строгий комплект формы и приказал отгладить его так, чтобы сидел как на картинке. Он чуть убавил яркость освещения в приемной до тех значений, при которых, как он знал, он выглядел моложе. С сединой он ничего не мог поделать, но приложил все усилия к тому, чтобы в день встречи весь его облик излучал уверенность в себе и следование имперским идеалам.

Зато капитан Экхольм не стал напрягаться. Да и к чему? Никакие средства не смогли бы скрыть его пожухлого лица, с которого время стерло все следы прежней бойкости. И без того стройный, он похудел еще больше, его волосы поредели и поседели, кожа приобрела сероватый оттенок. Экхольм был на двенадцать лет моложе Парка, но теперь они выглядели ровесниками. Только его глаза не изменились и по-прежнему смотрели на мир внимательно и дерзко. Адмирал взирал на капитана почти с жалостью. Яма с ранкорами, которую он когда-то предлагал, была бы более гуманным наказанием, чем это увядание на борту корабля. Однако Экхольм сохранил прежнюю выправку и бодро отдал честь, едва переступив порог приемной.

— Вольно. Давно же мы с вами не виделись, — начал Парк.

— Так точно, — ответил Экхольм бодрее, чем можно было ожидать. — Вот уже десять лет как я гнию в этой дыре. Надеюсь, вы вызвали меня для того, чтобы сообщить, что «Дурную славу» наконец переводят в какой-нибудь сектор поприличнее.

— Вынужден вас разочаровать. Решение о вашем назначении было принято лично гранд-адмиралом Трауном, и у меня нет полномочий его изменить. А пригласил я вас для того, чтобы вы исполнили свой долг преданного офицера Империи.

— Каким образом, сэр?

— Не сомневаюсь, вы слышали о недавнем покушении на мою жизнь.

Экхольм склонил голову к плечу, внимательно посмотрел на Парка и улыбнулся саркастической улыбкой. Восс почти успел забыть, как когда-то раздражала его эта привычка.

— Только глухой об этом не слышал, — сказал капитан. — Я удивлен, что весь сектор еще не кишит нашими кораблями, готовыми отомстить.

— Если бы я умер, так бы и было. Но, к несчастью для заговорщиков, я жив и не допущу дестабилизации обстановки, — адмирал откинулся в кресле и оперся на здоровую руку. — Вы лучше знаете местную конъюнктуру, вот и скажите мне, кто мог стоять за покушением.

Отведя взгляд, Экхольм задумался. Он скользил взглядом по роскошной, по местным меркам, обстановке и наконец выдал:

— Список получится очень длинный — от членов консервативных партий до простых жителей, чьи родные погибли во время атаки десять лет назад.

— Печально знать, что я столь непопулярен.

Парк сделал задумчивое лицо.

— А что насчет обиженных офицеров? — спросил он, будто эта мысль только что пришла ему в голову. — Слышали вы когда-нибудь такие разговоры среди своих подчиненных?

— Не буду скрывать, сэр, многие за эти годы вас проклинали, — судя по его тону, капитан давно хотел об этом сказать. — Но мои люди понимают, где проходит граница между личными отношениями и долгом. Кроме того, в день покушения все мои люди были на борту, могу представить все необходимые документы, но клянусь честью офицера, преступников среди нас нет.

— Отрадно слышать. И все же, вы уверены, что не можете даже предположить, кто стоит за этим? Эта информация не афишируется, но в ходе покушения погибли двое моих чиссов-охранников, а другой получил серьезные ранения. Они верные слуги Империи и заслуживают правосудия.

— Туда им и дорога, — буркнул Экхольм.

— Не любите чиссов? – с наигранным удивлением спросил Парк.

— Уж до вас мне в этом плане далеко, — капитан сделал выразительную паузу, — сэр.

— Чем же они так плохи? — Парк притворился, что не заметил подколки.

— Люди вольны в своих симпатиях и антипатиях. Я вот не люблю чиссов.

— Поэтому вы отказались принять нескольких из них во время последнего распределения? Другие капитаны бьются насмерть, чтобы получить хотя бы одного.

— Ну так отдайте их другим. За десять лет потери среди личного состава несущественны, и мы вполне можем сами их компенсировать. Ответственно заявляю: мой экипаж укомплектован и чиссы нам не нужны.

Лейтенант Торан внимательно слушала разговор мужчин из-за дверей приемной. Они никогда прежде не видела капитана Экхольма. Несмотря на его дерзость, он казался искренне возмущенным предположением, что он или его люди замешаны в покушении. Будь он чиссом, Торан сразу вычеркнула бы его из списков подозреваемых, но он был человеком, и за проведенные среди людей годы лейтенант узнала, на какое притворство способна эта раса. Адмирал Парк, похоже, тоже сомневался. Во всяком случае, после разговора с капитаном он был еще более задумчив, чем прежде. Парк желал говорить с семьей сообщника убийцы, и Торан оставила его под присмотром караульных и энсина Крес'ени'тинолио, родственника коммандера Крес'тен'тарти. Юноша прибыл с «Величия Империи» на замену погибших, пылал праведным гневом и смотрел на адмирала как на будущего родича, так что Торан была спокойна, оставляя Парка на его попечение.

Разумнее всего — обратиться к местным властям, чтобы они нашли и привезли во дворец семью Захид. Однако Торан сомневалась в честности местной полиции, а при виде штурмовиков родные преступника испугаются, разбегутся по городу, как крысы, и затаятся. Поэтому она решила лично навестить их. Адрес нашелся в материалах дела, деньги она выбила из казначея, напомнив ему присказку генерала Бэрриса: «Нельзя, чтобы офицеры в пути оставались без денег, иначе они начнут продавать военные тайны». Скрывать личность не имело смысла: высокая девушка выделялась среди миниатюрных пансарцев, как шагоход среди эвоков, да и все в городе знали, что чиссы входят в свиту адмирала. Поэтому она отправилась в город в привычной форме, вооруженная табельным чарриком, деньгами на случай подкупа, паддом и собственным обаянием.

Район, в котором жили дворцовые слуги, располагался достаточно далеко от респектабельных районов города, но достаточно близко, чтобы пансарцы при необходимости могли быстро выйти на работу. Расположенные в нем высокие дома напоминали перевернутые виноградные грозди, увитые самодельными лесенками, мостками и переходами. Каждая «виноградина» представляла собой маленькую квартиру, в которой обитали семьи. На Ксилле жили плотно, но даже на самых густонаселенных нижних уровнях Торан не видела такой скученности. Издалека дома-гроздьи казались интересным архитектурным решением, но вблизи становилось видно, что их обитатели живут едва ли не на головах друг у друга. Похоже, правительство не слишком заботилось о сохранности домов, поэтому жильцы ремонтировали их своими силами. Часть стены могла быть выкрашена выцветшей желтоватой краской, другая — побелена, а второй этаж и вовсе не тронут, хотя отдельные «виноградины» красовались, например, ярко-зеленым пятнистым узором. Двери, лесенки и мостки держались на таких немыслимых подпорках, что казалось чудом, как они еще не обвалились под весом сотен ног, которые каждый день много раз бегали по ним вверх и вниз. 

Столь же хаотичной была и нумерация квартир и домов. Некоторую упорядоченность еще хранили самые старые строения. Тогда полагали, что жизнь под куполом — временная мера, но вскоре места стало не хватать и новые домики, сараю́шки, пристройки облепили «гроздья» со всех сторон. Поплутав в лабиринте узких извилистых улочек и квартир с непонятными номерами, Торан наконец нашла «виноградину», в которой обреталась семья Захид, и постучала в дверь. Тишина. Она постучала еще раз и прислушалась. С той стороны не раздавалось ни шороха. Мимо проходили удивленные пансарцы, смотрели на чисскую воительницу, перешептывались, а та делала вид, что не замечает их. Торан уже прикидывала последствия взлома квартиры, когда к ней подошла женщина с корзиной, доверху наполненной постельным бельем, и уставилась на нее. Чисс подвергала ручку двери. Выбить такую ничего не стоит. Женщина не уходила. Без особой надежды Торан спросила ее:

— Вы не подскажете, где я могу найти семью Захид?

— Здесь вы их не найдете, офицер, они уехали, — проговорила та.

— Хотите сказать, переехали? — уточнила лейтенант, ведь всем было известно, что пансарцам фактически запрещалось покидать родную планету.

— Ки-Захид сказала именно так: «Мы уезжаем».

— Куда? Когда это произошло?

— Было это почти перед самым приездом адмирала Парка, долгой ему жизни, а уж куда они отправились, этого не знаю, офицер.

Женщина поудобнее перехватила свою корзину и отправилась восвояси. Торан разочарованно вздохнула. Искать кого-то в громадных пансарских городах спустя почти неделю — гиблое дело, но следовало на всякий случай проверить космопорт. Если семья Дари-ум-Захида улетела с планеты, то сделать это они могли только нелегально и только через космопорт.  
Еще спускаясь по квелой лесенке, лейтенант заметила, что у подножия дома собралась небольшая толпа местных. Пансарцы негромко переговаривались, но агрессии не выказывали. Мысленно проклиная себя за то, что пренебрегла инструкцией — никогда не выходить за пределы базы в одиночку — Торан спустилась на землю и попыталась проскочить мимо толпы, но аборигены последовали за ней. Несколько случайных прохожих останавливались спросить, что происходит, и, услышав ответ, присоединялись к шествию. В конце улицы терпение чисса лопнуло. Она повернулась к преследовавшей ее толпе и громко спросила:

— Что вам от меня надо? Зачем идете за мной?

Похожие друг на друга пансарцы в сходной бежевой одежде замерли и будто растерялись. Каждый поглядывал на соседа, ожидая объяснений. Из глубины толпы протиснулся абориген, одетый чуть лучше остальных. 

— Хотели просить вас поблагодарить адмирала Парка, долгой ему жизни, за помощь. Теперь наши дома отремонтируют, — сказал предводитель и показал на груду стройматериалов и рабочих в серых хламидах, которые лезли по хлиплым мосткам на одну из «гроздей».

Вся толпа разом поклонилась и дружно проговорила: «Спасибо ему».

— Почему сразу не сказали? — спросила немного успокоенная Торан.

— Не положено говорить первыми, — подал голос предводитель.

— Тогда, может быть, кто-нибудь из вас знает, куда переехала семья Захид?

— Не знаем, простите нас, — ответил за всех предводитель, — но город они покинуть не могли. Имперские блокпосты перекрыли все подъезды к столице задолго до прибытия адмирала Парка, долгой ему жизни. Но мы уверены, что Дари-ум-Захид никогда бы не совершил то, в чем его обвиняют.

— Адмирал Парк разделяет ваше мнение и прислал меня узнать правду, — нашлась Торан.

Толпа загудела. Соседи и дальние родственники пропавших засыпали Торан подробностями их отъезда и прежней жизни. Получалось, что Захиды жили тихо и скромно, были полностью поглощены друг другом, с окружающими общались редко, но всегда очень душевно, и никто из них никогда не выказывал антиимперских настроений. По своему опыту Торан знала, что можно много лет дурить окружающим головы, притворяясь ярым сторонником режима, и придерживаться прямо противоположных взглядов. Она сама долго это делала на Ксилле. Но мало кому удается скрыть свой характер, особенно при таком скоплении жильцов, при постоянном общении. Дари-ум-Захид уж точно не смог бы. Все говорили о нем как о безобидном и беззлобном пансарце, который не способен на убийство или даже пособничество. Выслушав всех, Торан стала прощаться. Но ее не отпускали. Пансарцы взяли ее в кольцо, передавали благодарности и пожелания адмиралу Парку, совали ей в руки письма. Из всего этого Торан поняла, что предводитель толпы был отцом малышки, бросившейся к Парку на ступенях музея; от адмирала он получил в подарок сто империалов, на которые купил новую одежду своей семье, а то, что осталось, раздал друзьям и соседям. Наконец ей удалось вырваться из круга доброжелательных пансарцев — как раз вовремя, чтобы липкое чувство тревоги не успело завладеть ею.

Следующим пунктом стал космопорт. Отослав Парку сообщение о своих намерениях, она направила спидер по улицам города. Разрешение вместе с приказом для всех лиц оказывать ей помощь пришло уже в пути, было оформлено по всей форме и выглядело очень солидно.

Космопорт состоял из трех частей: пассажирской зоны, лифтов, зоны прилетов и вылетов. Расположенная на окраине столицы пассажирская зона представляла собой серое здание, где улетающие могли подождать своего рейса в относительном комфорте. Но этой функцией пользовались редко: пансарцы никуда не летали, туристов было мало, основную клиентуру порта составляли мелкие торговцы. Настоящая жизнь кипела в зоне прилетов и вылетов. Пансар ценился Империей за удачное расположение на пересечении нескольких торговых маршрутов. После строительства разлапистой зоны прилетов и вылетов, иначе именуемой «воронкой», планета стала важным пунктом купли, продажи и обмена товарами. Для этого даже не нужно было спускаться в город, тем более местные жители не любили гостей. Сделки проводились прямо в доках или нескольких кантинах в огромном и круглом, как луна, здании космопорта. С них платился умеренный налог в имперскую и пансарскую казну, зато торговцы знали, что приобретенные ими контейнеры проверены имперскими таможенниками и в них действительно находится то, что должно находиться.

Когда Торан прибыла к относительно наземной части космопорта, у закрытых дверей пассажирской зоны стояли вялые солдаты местного гарнизона, которые не пускали внутрь кучку торговцев разных рас. Сержант монотонно объяснял им, что порт закрыт на время визита адмирала Парка, что он не знает, когда адмирал улетит, что ему плевать, у кого какой груз испортится. При виде чисса он оживился и подобрался. Не каждый день ему доводилось видеть девушку-лейтенанта, да еще и прибывшую по приказу адмирала Парка. Оставив недовольных торговцев на подчиненных, сержант проводил Торан до кабинета коменданта космопорта и хотел напроситься в сопровождающие и на обратном пути, но она ответила, что сама найдет дорогу. Пришлось ему возвратиться к толпе потных орущих мужиков.

Из окна кабинета коменданта Терье открывался захватывающий дух вид на планету, переливающиеся и закручивающиеся далеко внизу туманы, на пансарские луны и россыпи звезд. Красота небесных тел тронула лейтенанта Торан примерно так же, как серый ковер стандартного образца на полу. Все, что ей было нужно от хозяина кабинета, это список кораблей, улетевших с Пансара за несколько дней до начала визита Парка, и записи камер наблюдения, а не его комплименты и возмущенные возгласы «Кто посмел!». Кто-то посмел, и Торан собиралась узнать, кто именно.


	11. Глава 10

По возвращении она обнаружила Крес'ени'тинолио у дверей покоев Парка читающим книгу. Ей удалось подавить желание стукнуть его пухлым томом по голове.

— Что вы здесь делаете? Вы должны охранять адмирала, — набросилась Торан на энсина; родственник коммандера Крес'тен'тарти или нет, но юнец должен научиться выполнять приказы.

Крес'ени'тинолио по-детски спрятал книгу за спиной и сказал:

— Адмирал вызвал к себе генерала Фела и велел им не мешать.

Это не остановило Торан. Постучав, она вошла и застала самый конец драматической сцены. Очевидно, что над бароном пронесся ураган адмиральского гнева. Мужчины держались сухо, говорили мало и сдержанно, как посторонние.

— Все мои действия направлены на благо Империи Руки, и вы это отлично знаете, — бросил Фел.

— Зато вы не знаете о таких вещах, как этика, субординация и цепь командования, — парировал Парк. — Или повстанческий сброд этому не учат?

Щеки Фела залились румянцем, но не стыда, а ярости. Адмирал смотрел на него в упор. Казалось, еще секунда, и они вцепятся друг в друга. Но Фел сдался первым.

— Сейчас не самое подходящее время и место для этого разговора. Предлагаю обсудить все позже, на Нирауане, когда я смогу продемонстрировать вам реальные результаты группы, а не слова, — сказал он. — Разрешите идти?

— Мы можем говорить хоть каждый день, но ничто на свете не изменит того факта, что вы действовали тайно, как шпион и предатель, — ответил Парк и, дав оппоненту ощутить вес своих слов, добавил: — Вы свободны.

Генерал ушел. Не нужно было обладать Силой, чтобы почувствовать исходившие от него волны гнева. Торан подумала, что Крес'ени'тинолио, возможно, оказался прав, когда оставил людей наедине, и что ей стоило последовать его примеру. Потому что, покончив с Фелом, Парк принялся за нее.

— Где семья Захид, за которой я посылал? — поинтересовался он.

— Сэр, они исчезли. Я допросила соседей, но никто не знает, куда они могли направиться. Однако все уверяют, что Дари-ум-Захид не замешан в покушениях, — сказала Торан.

— Это мне и без них известно, — буркнул Парк. — Вас посылали не за народными адвокатами. Как прошла ваша поездка в космопорт? 

Вопрос был задан таким тоном, что и глухой бы понял: адмирал ждал результатов.

— Удачно, — ответила Торан. — Комендант Терье до глубины души возмущен случившимся и немедленно выделил людей для изучения имеющихся голозаписей с камер наблюдения. В отличие от дворцовых, эти хранятся с тех пор, как был построен космопорт. 

— Они что-нибудь нашли?

— Еще нет, но комендант Терье обещал проинформировать меня, как только это случится.

— Иными словами, вы потратили день на экскурсию и сбор мнений и обещаний. Негусто, лейтенант.

— Приношу извинения, сэр.

— Будете извиняться, если люди коменданта ничего не найдут, — устало сказал Парк, тяжело опустился в кресло и потер висок. — Не заносите беседу с генералом Фелом в свой рапорт. Ее никогда не было. Передайте это и энсину Сениту.

Последнюю часть приказа Торан незамедлительно исполнила: высунулась за дверь и шепнула несколько слов топтавшемуся в коридоре Крес'ени'тинолио.

На другие этажи поднимались люди из свиты адмирала. Долгий утомительный день клонился к закату. Чтобы чем-то себя занять во время вынужденной задержки, офицеры устраивали внеплановые проверки местному гарнизону. Проверяли все — от освежителей до джаггернаутов — пугали личный состав, и без того шокированный визитом важных персон, смотрели наспех организованные концерты самодеятельности. Зато губернатор Сарниро взял на себя часть функций адмирала и решил попутно поднять свой рейтинг в глазах народа. В голоновостях по всем каналам мелькало его лицо. Вот он вникает в проблемы пансарских бедняков. Вот он инспектирует роддом и позирует с младенцем на руках. Вот он говорит о важности образования. Вот он лезет в установку с труднопроизносимым названием, в которую неделей ранее лазил Парк. Словом, губернатор всеми силами демонстрировал единение с народом. Еще предстояло выяснить, какое впечатление все это произвело на широкие массы зрителей, но для администраций школ, больниц, НИИ и прочих госучреждений появление Сарниро означало лишние хлопоты. Глядя на его «походы в народ», офицеры состязались в острословии, поскольку считали, что он не только сам ничего не делает, но и другим мешает ничего не делать. Так проходили дни свиты адмирала, пока он сражался с болью в руке, периодическими мигренями, письмами высокопоставленных особ и тревогами за здоровье любовника.

Между тем со дня смерти Верности прошла стандартная неделя. Тело щенка вернули на Пансар в достойном виде сразу после проведения анализов. По первой собаке, появившейся в столице за много веков, скорбели все. Ее оплакивали так, что иной правитель мог бы позавидовать. Во всех городах объявили траур. Набальзамированную тушку выставили на всеобщее обозрение, очередь к ней выстроилась в первый же день и не убывала до самых похорон. В печальный день похорон гегемон облачилась в траурный наряд вишневого цвета с узором из нашитых голубых камней. Министры тоже надели вишневое, прочие граждане носили перевязи этого цвета. Все развлекательные передачи и мероприятия были отменены. Огромные голофото щенка украшали рекламные экраны и стены домов. В усыпальнице гегемонов для Верности спешно, но качественно подготовили саркофаг, украсили его искусственными цветами. Настало время им воспользоваться. 

Под тяжелую заунывную музыку печальная процессия тронулась в путь из покоев гегемона, следуя традиции, согласно которой последний путь начинался с того места, где покойного настигла смерть. Изготовленный из лучших доступных материалов гроб с телом щенка по очереди несли члены кабинета министров. Своих любимцев они предусмотрительно не взяли с собой. За гробом шла Аспра-ки-Барас с ошейником и горстью камней в руках. За ней следовали фрейлины, заламывавшие руки, горькими слезами заливавшие свои траурные наряды и голосившие на весь дворец. В некотором отдалении от них шла имперская делегация, в знак скорби все надели черные повязки. А за ними тянулась бесконечная вереница сенаторов, которых, конечно, огорчила смерть щенка, но в душе они радовались, что никто не срубил и не отравил их деревья. 

Когда гроб опустили в установленный на ступенях саркофаг, Аспра-ки-Барас поднялась к нему, положила внутрь ошейник и несколько камней и произнесла короткую речь о том, как дорога ей была Верность, каким чудом было видеть животное, какую невосполнимую утрату понес Пансар. Спускаясь вниз, она чуть не упала. Оказавшийся рядом капитан Варон вовремя поддержал ее, проводил — практически дотащил на себе — до ее места, бережно усадил на стул и тихо подозвал доктора Кендорфа. До конца церемонии, пока пансарцы по очереди подходили к саркофагу и клали в него камни, он не отходил от гегемона, закрывал ее от докучливых репортеров своей широкой спиной, рассказывал о щенке, который был у него в детстве. То ли благодаря его поддержке, то ли под действием лекарств доктора Кендорфа, обратный путь из усыпальницы Аспру-ки-Барас проделала сама с поистине королевским достоинством. Лишь в самом конце Парк вызвался проводить ее до покоев. Поднимаясь по лестнице на этаж семьи гегемона, они являли собой странное зрелище: убитая горем хрупкая девушка придерживалась на здоровую руку высокого старика, которого, по мнению многих, уже ничто не могло удивить или огорчить. У дверей ее покоев они остановились. Парк пожал ей руку и уже собирался уйти, но она попросила его остаться. Несколько фрейлин захотели составить им компанию, ибо гегемон, независимо от пола, ни с кем не встречается наедине. Аспра-ки-Барас велела им ждать за дверью. Парк был заинтригован. Такое вопиющее нарушение древней традиции совсем не походило на Аспру-ки-Барас. Стало быть, разговор пойдет о важных вещах.

Но гегемон не спешила. Она поинтересовалась, как адмирал нашел церемонию, и он заверил ее, что она прошла замечательно и в духе пансарского народа. Тогда она рассказала о том, как ее поддержали слова капитана Варона, и спросила, были ли у Парка в детстве домашние животные.

— Нет, хотя мне всегда хотелось завести котенка, — признался он. — Родители говорили, что сперва я должен вырасти и научиться ответственности, а уже потом брать животное.

— Вы выросли. Почему же сейчас не заведете? — удивилась она.

— Теперь на моей ответственности столько планет, кораблей, людей, чиссов и прочих рас, что питомец станет той самой травинкой, которая сломает спину ронто, — улыбнулся Парк. — Но мне кажется, вы пригласили меня не для того, чтобы говорить о прошлом.

Переход получился резким, но адмирал посчитал, что гегемон находится в подходящем расположении духа для того, чтобы добиться от нее желаемого. С самого начала визита она требовала от Парка ясности, хотя сама предпочитала напускать туману относительно будущего планеты. Разговоры о единстве перед камерами — это одно, а реальные планы — совсем другое. Аспра-ки-Барас с надеждой посмотрела на адмирала.

— Скажите, Пансар хоть когда-нибудь будет восстановлен? — спросила она.

— Я не раз говорил вам, — уклончиво начал Парк, — что это комплексная проблема, к решению которой следует подходить…

— Пожалуйста, перестаньте, — перебила его гегемон. — Я должна знать, возможно ли это. Если я дам слово, что Пансар всегда будет верен Империи Руки, вы нам поможете?

Парк усмехнулся.

— Слово? Гегемон, я уже старик и могу умереть в любой момент. Вас от смерти спасла только случайность. Сомневаюсь, что в галактике есть хоть кто-нибудь, кроме гранд-адмирала Трауна, на чье слово можно полагаться.

Она прикрыла глаза рукой и пробормотала:

— Значит, я погибла.

— Вы дали обещания, которые не можете выполнить? — уточнил Парк. Только сейчас, видя ее отчаяние, он вынырнул из моря собственных тревог и всерьез задумался, чего ей стоит управлять беспокойной планетой.

— В ходе предвыборной кампании я поклялась, что верну нам поверхность Пансара, и, если не сдержу слова, меня ждет та же участь, что отца, — пояснила гегемон.

— Уверен, все не так плохо.

В ответ на попытку ее успокоить Аспра-ки-Барас грустно улыбнулась и сказала:

— Вы не знаете нашу оппозицию.

— Думаете, оппозиционеры стоят за покушением?

— Я не знаю. Прошло слишком мало времени, чтобы они могли определиться со своим отношением к предлагаемому мной курсу. Но в будущем такое возможно.

В ее печали Парк увидел шанс, которого ждал уже много лет. Прежние гегемоны были старыми и опытными политиками, а самое главное, их отцам не отрубали головы за неудачно выбранный курс. Адмирал решил рискнуть.

— Мы не можем полагаться на слова и клятвы друг друга, но можем довериться бумаге. Вашу клятву мы превратим в тайный договор, только для глаз гегемонов. Нирауан восстановит экосистему в течение жизни одного поколения, но Пансар будет вечно принадлежать Империи Руки. В противном случае он будет уничтожен, — адмирал говорил тихо, вежливо, словно произносил любовную клятву.

— Нет, я не могу пойти на такое, не могу отдать те жалкие крохи свободы, которые у нас остались, — возмущенно воскликнула Аспра-ки-Барас.

Парк поднял руки в примирительном жесте, будто извинялся за неудачную шутку, и пожал плечами.

— Воля ваша. До меня доходили слухи о новых, более эффективных реагентах. Я мог бы распорядиться доставить их сюда в кратчайшие сроки неофициально, но, как вы понимаете, пройдут десятилетия, прежде чем их протестируют и утвердят в соответствующем порядке, — предупредил он. — Поразмыслите над моими словами.

— Я не хочу, чтобы обо мне вспоминали как о правителе, который сделал свой народ рабами, чтобы спасти себя.

— Видимо, вы также не хотите, чтобы вас вспоминали как гегемона, которому удалось добиться успеха в том, что не удалось всем предшественникам.

На миг показалось, что она согласится, но эта слабость быстро прошла. Аспра-ки-Барас обреченно покачала головой и сказала:

— Что бы ни сделали со мной, это будет на вашей совести.

— На моей совести уже много всего, но не это, — произнес Парк. — Когда вам будут отрубать голову, вспомните о своей гордыне и крохах свободы. Думаю, они вам очень помогут.

И он оставил гегемона. 

Большинство планет с радостью приняли Империю Руки в качестве своего сюзерена, но оставался ряд миров, которые в силу обычаев или характера населявших их народов колебались. Формально они признали главенство Империи, платили налоги, выполняли требования Нирауана, однако в любой момент могли выйти из состава государства. Империя легко могла обойтись без некоторых из них, но планеты вроде Пансара играли важную роль. То были финансовые и торговые центры, богатые ресурсами миры и те, которые занимали стратегическое положение. В масштабах Империи потенциальных раскольников оказалось не так уж много, но каждый из них являлся причиной волнений для Парка. За долгие годы ему удалось «приручить» почти всех, опутав их сетью договоров и связей, лишив их части жизненно важных производств, поставив их в зависимость от верных Нирауану соседей.

С Пансаром привычные схемы не работали. Планета обеспечивала себя сама при минимуме ресурсов много веков, народ привык ни от кого не зависеть. Привозимые отовсюду безделушки и имперские инвестиции в их науку радовали пансарцев, но они легко могли обойтись и без них. Парку требовался договор по усмирению этой планеты, притом срочно. Очевидно, что Дари-ум-Захид пел с чужого голоса, а значит, на Пансаре есть реальная оппозиция, не прикормленная правительством, но готовая действовать. Единственной слабостью самодостаточных пансарцев было их стремление вернуться на поверхность планеты, и адмирал был готов ее использовать. Условия тайного договора пришли ему в голову внезапно, и он поспешил надиктовать их своему доверенному секретарю сразу же, как ушел от Аспры-ки-Барас. Для того, чтобы черновик превратился в бумагу, которую можно показать гегемону, требовалась консультация с юристами. Самого опытного (и самого старого) специалиста из юротдела Парк оставил на Нирауане. 

Оставив свиту пробовать траурные наливки и угощения, адмирал направился в свои покои вместе с секретарем; стайка чиссов привычно составляла эскорт. Восс на ходу додумывал и надиктовывал новые пункты, которые могли бы подсластить пилюлю для гегемона, но не влекли опасных последствий для Империи. Все они вылетели у него из головы, когда он увидел сидящего в приемной Стента, беседующего с энсином Сенитом. При появлении адмирала оба чисса встали и отдали честь. От внимания Парка не ускользнула та страсть, с которой смотрел на него Стент, — и она нашла отклик в его душе.

— Сэр, вы не могли бы повторить пункт про налоговые льготы, — встрял секретарь с паддом в руках.

— Позже, — сказал Парк, стараясь ничем не выдать волнения. – Энсин Сенит, оставьте нас.

Юноша поклонился старшему родственнику и исчез за дверью. Краем уха Восс услышал, как Торан велит всем передать, что адмирал работает над важным документом и его ни для кого нет. Мысленно он поблагодарил ее за дальновидность. А уже в следующую секунду Парк был сметен ураганом ласк Стента. Подставляя лицо под поцелуи, в спешке прикасаясь губами в ответ, Восс говорил возлюбленному, как сильно по нему скучал, как ему не хватало его объятий. Чисс, как безумный, шарил руками по его телу, гладил, сжимал, ласкал одновременно везде и никак не мог насытиться. Единственное, чего хотелось обоим, это заняться любовью, наверстать упущенное за дни вынужденной разлуки, но Парк не решился. Он заметил, что Стент болезненно морщился, когда он надавливал на его бока и левое бедро. Насилу оторвав от себя чисса, Восс подтолкнул его к столу. 

Ворох бумаг и листов флимсипласта разлетелся по полу. Их место на столе заняла филейная часть Стента, который в спешке расстегивал форменные брюки и вытаскивал возбужденный член. Облизнув губы, Парк уже склонился к соблазнительно блестящей головке, но чисс остановил его, прижал к себе и прошептал: «Я бы хотел, чтобы ты взял меня, как тогда, у тебя в кабинете. Помнишь?». Воспоминания обожгли Восса огнем. Приглушенный свет, вцепившиеся в край стола пальцы, гладкая, как шелк, голубая кожа, сильная спина, восхитительные ягодицы — и абсолютная покорность желаниям партнера. Возгласы наслаждения из воспоминаний смешались с тихими мольбами о повторении и тяжелым дыханием в настоящем. Но Парк устоял. Это стоило ему неимоверных усилий, но он удержался от слишком интенсивных ласк. У них еще будет время — когда они вернутся ни Нирауан, когда оба полностью поправятся. Что-то такое Восс шептал возлюбленному и нежно гладил его по щеке. Удивительно, но впервые за все дни боль в руке отступила без лекарств. Или Парку так только казалось, хотя он предпочел списать все на прикосновения к целительной голубой коже. 

Стент снова начал целовать его, на сей раз медленно, прижал обожаемого человека к себе и сцепил ноги в замок на его бедрах. Восс улыбнулся сквозь поцелуй, обхватил пальцами член чисса и стал неспешно ласкать его. Делать это левой рукой было немного непривычно, но он отлично знал самые чувствительные участки на столь любимом им органе, без труда попал в ритм и вскоре уже срывал восторженные вздохи с губ Стента. Однако тот не желал наслаждаться в одиночку. Пальцы Стента быстро справились с молнией на брюках любовника и начали скользить по члену Парка. Чисс предпочитал играть честно, поэтому тоже пользовался левой рукой. Но ему не хватало сноровки, и Воссу пришлось несколько раз прерываться, чтобы поправить его. Для обоих прикосновения ощущались странно, привычно и ново одновременно, они добавляли жара в ту страсть, которую разожгло расставание. Когда выносить их было уже невозможно, Стент крепче сцепил ноги на бедрах Парка, откинул голову назад и с протяжным стоном кончил, до неприличия обильно. Даже на пике наслаждения он не забыл о любовнике и не ослабил хватку на его члене. Собственное удовольствие придало его движениям хаотичность, пальцы дрожали и сжимались против воли. Восс не стал сдерживаться и почти догнал Стента в коротком, но ослепительном оргазме. Тяжело дыша, он оперся на плечо чисса, поцеловал его висок, почувствовал, как тот прижимается в ответ. Парк настолько привык к постоянной близости возлюбленного, что поражался, как ему удалось продержаться без него так долго. Тот еще благоухал бактой и ароматами, универсальными для всех лазаретов галактики. 

Прильнув носом к волосам возлюбленного, Стент словно увидел события его жизни в последние дни. Едва заметный запах химических благовоний, которые пансарцы воскуривали на погребальной церемонии. Еле уловимый аромат кафа, сваренного профессионально, но не так, как это делал Стент. Скорее всего, результат трудов повара губернатора Сарниро. И под всем этим — нотка бактовой мази, приставучая и неотступная. Но главным для чисса было почувствовать естественный запах человека, по которому он при желании даже мог выследить Парка и определить недавние перемещения. Хотя сейчас ему хотелось только раствориться в любимом аромате. Желательно было бы еще прилечь и не отпускать от себя Восса минимум шесть стандартных часов.

Но долгого отдыха не получилось. Стент опустил взгляд вниз, зашипел и бросился в освежитель замывать свежие пятна от спермы на брюках. Посмеиваясь над ним, Восс привел себя в порядок и достал из шкафа запасной комплект бордовой формы. Отчаявшись стереть смесь биологических жидкостей мокрым полотенцем, чисс снял брюки и застирывал испачканные места. Они с Парком старались соблюдать осторожность даже на Нирауане, где стиркой занимались примитивные дроиды, а в поездках следили за чистотой вещей вдвойне. Стент скорее бы умер, нежели понес в пансарскую прачечную испачканные в сперме брюки. 

В иной ситуации Восс предложил бы свою помощь, но на сей раз предпочел созерцать страдания любовника, а заодно и его самого с некоторого расстояния. Выбрать точку наблюдения оказалось непросто. Стент был хорош со всех сторон, и откуда смотреть на его длинные ноги — зависело исключительно от эстетических чувств зрителя. В итоге Парк встал позади и чуть сбоку от него, обеспечив себе вид также и на соблазнительные ягодицы. Даже после трех лет частого головокружительного секса и почти постоянной близости Восс с трудом верил, что столь совершенная мужская красота возможна, более того, из всех молодых людей и чиссов ее обладатель выбрал именно его. К привычному восхищению любовником теперь добавилась горечь. Хотя раны чисса уже затянулись, темно-фиолетовые синяки на ногах напоминали о том, в какой переделке недавно побывал Стент. Парк догадывался, что их хватает и на верхней части тела.

Стент поднес брюки ближе к свету ламп, оценивая свои успехи, поскреб ногтем бордовую ткань и обреченно вздохнул. В порыве умиления Восс подошел к нему сзади, положил здоровую руку ему на ягодицы и ласково погладил. Стандартное флотское белье сейчас скрывало это, но Парк отлично знал, что кожа чисса в том районе имеет три оттенка. После стандартного месяца на Кункуноре-7, их любимого места для отпуска, загар еще не сошел. В отличие от большинства чиссов, Стент любил понежиться на солнышке и из светло-голубого быстро становился темно-синим. В последний раз он взял с собой новые шорты, совсем крошечные. Неизвестно, где он их приобрел, но Парк бы запретил их к производству — за чрезмерно развратный вид. Он думал так до тех пор, пока не увидел плавки, в которых Стент щеголял на пляже. Тогда он порадовался, что их бунгало стоит на самом далеком и уединенном острове архипелага, иначе не знать бы ему покоя до конца отпуска из-за похотливых взглядов посторонних. Плавки и шорты, эти жалкие пародии на одежду, оставили на бедрах и ягодицах чисса плавно переходящие друг в друга неширокие полосы. Рука Парка сжала соблазнительную плоть, пальцы прошлись по низу спины, и Стент вздрогнул от щекотного прикосновения. Бережно, едва касаясь, Восс провел рукой по боку возлюбленного. Кончики пальцев нащупали припухлость в том месте, где в тело вонзились когти манклака, но тут мокрая ладонь чисса накрыла его ладонь и отвела в сторону. «Не надо», — только и сказал Стент, вновь возвращаясь к стирке. Восс не стал спорить.

Он уже достаточно пришел в себя после оргазма, предоставил чисса его хлопотам, а сам в это время вышел на связь с Нирауаном по защищенному секретными кодами каналу. В столице Империи Руки стояла глубокая ночь, но нужный Парку юрист мучился от бессонницы и ответил почти сразу. Адмирал отправил ему черновик договора со своими правками, и тот обещал прислать первый вариант договора в течение стандартных суток. По опыту Восс знал, что от этого момента до подписания договора пройдут еще многие месяцы — и десятки редакций — но он готов подождать. Смирный и покорный Пансар был необходим Империи. Гегемон молода и напугана, другой такой возможности может не представиться. А если после нее к власти придет кто-то более радикально настроенный, у Империи будет юридическое основание для зачистки. Это была самая крайняя мера, и Парк сомневался, что хоть один разумный правитель рискнет своим народом ради призрачных идей о свободе. Тем более что это противоречило духу пансарского общества.

Между тем Стент закончил стирку, со спокойной душой положил брюки в контейнер для прачечной, переоделся и заглянул в приемную, где Парк вел переговоры. Восс и раньше говорил ему о том, как важно привязать Пансар, но упоминал, что это дело неблизкого будущего и нужна подходящая возможность. Похоже, случай наконец-то представился. Тихо, чтобы не мешать адмиралу, Стент подошел к походному каф-автомату, убогой и страхолюдной установке, которую всегда брал с собой в дорогу, и начал готовить Парку его любимый напиток. Какой бы несуразной ни была эта машина, ей удавалось превратить даже плохонькие зерна в весьма приличный каф. А Стент всегда использовал самый лучший сорт. 

В конце беседы с юристом Парк почувствовал терпкий аромат кафа, непохожий на тот, который вился над чашками всю прошедшую неделю. Казалось бы, профессиональный повар на современном оборудовании должен, прямо-таки обязан, сотворить шедевр. Но Восс предпочитал густой напиток, приготовленный Стентом с любовью и какой-то хитростью. Позже он поделился с чиссом подробностями того, что тот пропустил, и своими мыслями на сей счет. Версия о Дари-ум-Захиде, злостном нарушителе спокойствия и убийце, казалась Парку не выдерживающей критики. При наличии признания любой суд, конечно, сочтет ее единственно верной, но в деле было столько мелких нестыковок и сомнительных деталей, что они ставили результаты расследования под сомнение. 

— Пансарцы не похожи на людей и даже на чиссов, — объяснял Парк. — Они ценят своих граждан. Жизни гегемона и подметальщика улиц для них важны, как детали единого механизма, и почти равнозначны. Это общество гармонии, где каждый занят своим делом. Кто-то должен быть серьезно настроен, раз решился лишить механизм стольких деталей.

В существовании некоей третьей стороны адмирал не сомневался. Кто-то должен был свести Дари-ум-Захида — даже если предположить, что он действительно виновен, — с манклаком, а также увезти его семью с планеты. Не говоря уже о том, что сперва следовало провести манклака через космопорт и не зарегистрировать его прибытие. А это приводило к неутешительному выводу: предатель — кто-то из своих, имперцев.


	12. Глава 11

Имперские службы славились своей оперативностью… когда хотели или было нужно. Также они могли замедлить абсолютно любой процесс. Но приказов адмирала Парка это не касалось. Как только комендант Терье увидел на пороге своего кабинета прекрасную чисскую даму в ранге лейтенанта, он понял, что это не к добру. Факт того, что на Пансаре — хорошо, что не во вверенном ему порту, — совершено покушение на лидера Империи, плох сам по себе. Но если Парк прислал одного из своих чиссов копаться в записях службы безопасности, жди беды. Терье не считал себя идеальным офицером и начальником и на мелкие проступки подчиненных смотрел сквозь пальцы. Что может случиться, если на планету провезут пару лишних мешков кафа? Это ведь не спайс. Кому помешает еще один вольный торговец без документов, если он не числится в розыске? Каждый день в космопорту Пансара совершались сотни сделок, с которых торговцы платили три пошлины: в имперскую казну, в пансарскую и работникам порта. Суммы были смешные, но благодаря их количеству Терье и его люди давно обеспечили себе безбедную старость. Комендант знал, что из-за такой ерунды адмирал не прислал бы к нему лейтенанта Торан, стало быть, дело серьезное. Однако во время разговора с ней он понял: какая-то из мелких афер его подчиненных пошла не так и привела к покушению, скандалу и тому, что он, Терье, вынужден сидеть перед чисской дамой с бледным видом. Как только она ушла, комендант собрал всех офицеров, даже тех, кто уже отработал свою смену и ушел домой, и обратился к ним с речью. Она начиналась так:

— Ну что, пустоголовые, доигрались?

Комендант вещал об опасностях игр с законом с таким жаром и убежденностью, словно не он много лет назад установил таксы для разных сделок и нелегальных предприятий. После краткого лирического отступления об альтернативной анатомии, которую он устроит подчиненным позже, Терье поставил две сверхзадачи. Первая — отследить по камерам перемещение семьи Захид и манклака. Вторая — найти виновных в обоих инцидентах. А самое главное — успеть сделать это до того, как чисский лейтенант пришлет кого-нибудь из людей адмирала, чтобы следить за процессом. 

Наблюдатель от Парка действительно вскоре явился. Строгий чисс мрачного вида засел в помещении, где подчиненные Терье в панике просматривали голосъемки за последние две недели, и отказывался уходить. Его не удавалось выманить ни приглашениями на каф, ни угощениями, ни предложением провести экскурсию. За все время он даже в освежитель не отлучался, зато поглядывал на экраны и делал пометки в падде. Комендант впал в отчаяние. Скоро вся подноготная порта, все грешки и мелкие нарушения его подчиненных станут известны адмиралу, и тогда ничто на свете его не спасет. Запершись в кабинете, Терье положил на стол табельный бластер и ключ-карту от своей яхты, непозволительно роскошной для человека его положения. Эти предметы символизировали два возможных выхода из положения. Чего комендант точно не собирался делать, так это покидать свой кабинет в наручниках и с низко опущенной головой. 

Его дрожащая от нервов рука уже тянулась к одному из предметов, когда позвонил помощник и таинственным голосом сообщил, что чисс взял датакарту с найденными записями и, не говоря ни слова, удалился. Терье увидел в этом шанс на спасение. Надо успеть покаяться первым, до того, как ему предъявят обвинения. Комендант велел немедленно найти тех, кто отвечал за охрану порта в дни выбранных чиссом записей, и сделать из них виноватых. Если еще не слишком поздно.

Тем временем чисс вернулся в гостевое крыло дворца, передал датакарту Торан и добавил:

— Комендант Терье извиняется, что не пришел лично передать записи, он слишком занят. Его помощник сообщил мне, что он ищет брешь в охране порта.

Оба не были настолько наивны, чтобы полностью поверить этому, но за неимением лучших объяснений приняли его. Перед тем, как показать записи адмиралу, лейтенант Торан посмотрела их сама, убедилась, что на них сняты те, кто нужно, и только потом отправилась к Парку. В приемной ее встретил коммандер Крес'тен'тарти, суровый и бдительный страж покоя адмирала. Он еще накануне поблагодарил ее за то, что временно заменила его и исправно вела документацию, вернул ее спальный мешок и аккуратно уложенные вещи. Объяснив причину визита, Торан вставила датакарту в проектор и после небольшой преамбулы начала объяснять севшим возле него Парку и Стенту:

— Хотя сотрудники порта так и не смогли выяснить, как в город попал манклак, им, однако, удалось найти семью Захид. Снято за день до нашего прилета на Пансар.

Камера располагалась в углу одного из ангаров для работ с грузом, замаскированная под систему пожарной сигнализации. Обзор не самый лучший, но достаточный, чтобы понять, что происходит. В полутемном ангаре в два ряда напротив друг друга выстроилось около десятка небольших кораблей. Все они казались покинутыми. Неожиданно из того угла, где висела камера, возникла человекоподобная фигура. Сам момент ее появления не был зафиксирован на записи, она будто вышла из стены. Невысокая фигура пансарки в длинном плаще с капюшоном скользнула к одному из кораблей, рядом с ней семенили двое детей одного возраста, скорее всего, близнецы. Люк опустился, все трое исчезли в просвете. Через пару минут корабль включил двигатель и оторвался от пола.

— Тогда многие торговцы спешили покинуть планету, чтобы не попасть во временную блокаду. На это судно, по декларации — без груза и пассажиров, не обратили внимания, — добавила Торан.

— Корабль проверили по базе данных? — спросил Стент.

— Да. «Хитрюга», неоднократно бывал на Пансаре, — Торан нажала на кнопку, и изображение ангара сменилось на голофото тви'лека. — Хозяин — Чалин Ган, тви'лек, ничего выдающегося, обычный торговец фруктами. У него были проблемы с законом на территории Империи Палпатина, но с тех пор, как он перебрался в Неизведанные регионы, даже штрафов за просроченную лицензию нет.

Она нажала другую кнопку. Голопроектор вновь показал тот же ангар, заставленный потертыми торговыми кораблями.

— Ранее в тот же день он привез большой ящик редких фруктов, который доставили во дворец, а затем и ящик, и его содержимое таинственным образом исчезли. Посмотрите, кто пришел его забрать, — сказала она.

Торан включила запись. В ангаре было шумно, как на знаменитом шаум-хайском рынке рогатого скота. Люди и инородцы сновали между кораблями, перетаскивая ящики и мешки, двое ховер-саней зацепились боками, их владельцы тщетно пытались разъехаться, орали друг на друга и дергали неповоротливые машины. Среди этого шума и суеты почти незаметно к «Хитрюге» подъехали небольшие ховер-сани, одинокий пансарец в плаще с капюшоном спрыгнул с них, поговорил о чем-то с тви'леком, и они вместе начали грузить ящик. Когда все было готово, пансарец тронулся в путь. Владельцы сцепившихся ховер-саней наконец смогли освободиться и поздравили друг друга громкими криками. От неожиданности пансарец испуганно обернулся, не счел их опасными и прибавил ход.

— Стоп, — скомандовал Парк. — Отмотайте на момент, когда пансарец обернулся.

Лейтенант поспешила исполнить приказ. Движение длилось долю секунды, пришлось замедлить запись, чтобы подробнее его рассмотреть.

— Увеличьте, — добавил адмирал.

Качество записи и так оставляло желать лучшего, а после увеличения совсем поплыло. Однако независимо от разрешения было видно, что пансарец осторожничал, глубоко надвинул капюшон и ни на мгновение не показал лица. Чиссы удивленно смотрели на человека, который вглядывался во что-то на проекции. Парк еще раз медленно прокрутил выбранный фрагмент и указал на сверкнувший под складками плаща объект. 

— Звезда, символ городов. Наш любитель фруктов из дворцовой охраны, — пояснил он. — И не просто охраны. Судя по размеру звезды, это сам начальник. 

— Довольно странно, что он приехал забирать провизию, — сказал Стент. — А ящик слишком мал, чтобы его содержимого хватило на целый дворец, но достаточно большой, чтобы там с комфортом мог разместиться манклак.

Торан вызвалась задержать и допросить Джалин-ум-Синкруда, но Парк решил не торопиться. Запись размытая, лица не видно, мельком появившаяся в кадре звезда может сойти за блик — словом, одни подозрения. Но вряд ли Джалин-ум-Синкруд знал о качестве имперских камер наблюдения, и Парк решил этим воспользоваться. Запись вместе с его требованиями немедленно отправили на «Величие Империи» на доработку. Лишь после того, как над ней поколдуют тамошние специалисты, чиссы смогут отправиться на разговор с начальником охраны дворца.

— Во время посещения космопорта Чиру обнаружил массу нарушений и фактов коррупции, снятых камерами наблюдения, — сказала Торан. — Он полагает, и я с ним согласна, что масштаб проблемы намного больше, взятки и контрабанда на Пансаре не разовые явления, а постоянная практика.

— Хотел бы я увидеть космопорт, в котором не воруют и не берут взяток, — вздохнул Парк. — В зависимости от масштабов его деятельности Терье либо попытается сбежать, либо придет ко мне плакаться, что лично он никогда ничего не брал, а виноваты его подчиненные. Полагаю, он даже представит мне скороспелые результаты внутреннего расследования и список мелких взяточников. Это все мелочи, ими позже займется наша служба безопасности.

— Мне кажется, коменданта сейчас больше беспокоит то, что халатность его подчиненных позволила убийце попасть на планету, — подхватил Стент. — Если только он сам не причастен к покушению.

— Это мы выясним, как только он явится сюда, а пока подождем ответа с «Величия», — сказал Парк.


	13. Глава 12

Наверное, никто не радовался приему в честь Парка так, как министр двора. Наконец-то он мог употребить и со спокойной душой списать все закупленные ранее фейерверки. От званого ужина адмирал отказался, поскольку его затянувшееся пребывание и без того ввело принимающую сторону в расходы, и ограничился вечером с музыкой, напитками и легкими закусками. Он праздновал не только свой отъезд, но и дипломатический прорыв. Накануне он показал гегемону первый вариант секретного договора. 

Та сперва отшвырнула его в сторону. Парк не настаивал, лишь попросил ее проглядеть документ. Аспра-ки-Барас неохотно согласилась. Прописанные в нем условия выглядели соблазнительно — во всем, кроме пункта о тотальном уничтожении в случае неповиновения. Но и оно было обозначено туманным для гражданских лиц термином «приказ База Дельта Ноль». На словах адмирал передал гегемону ускоренную программу реабилитации планеты. Если все пойдет как задумано, лет через восемь атмосфера будет полностью очищена от тумана, а восстановление экосистемы Пансара могло завершиться в течение следующих ста лет. «Учитывая достижения медицины, вы вполне можете дожить до дня возвращения на поверхность», — сказал гегемону Парк. Она молчала. Перед ней лежало исполнение давней мечты ее народа — ценой его независимости и безопасности. Аспра-ки-Барас тряхнула головой, множество косичек рассыпалось по плечам.

— К чему такие сложности? — спросила он. — Вы хоть сейчас можете нас уничтожить. Неужели вас так тревожит общественное мнение?

— Больше чем вы думаете, но дело не в этом, — ответил Парк. — Как и вы, я заинтересован в восстановлении Пансара и превращении его в крупный торговый центр сектора. Но самое главное, я считаю аморальным убивать разумных существ, когда есть возможность договориться. 

— А если они не хотят идти на компромисс?

— Тогда я пробую что-нибудь другое, но орбитальные бомбардировки — последнее дело. 

Она задумалась, просчитывая варианты и реакцию оппозиционеров, если они узнают. Сто лет — долгий срок. За это время может смениться не один гегемон, а кто-нибудь из них может поставить сегодняшнюю независимость выше отдаленного будущего.

— Если Империя Руки не выполнит своих обещаний, договор будет аннулирован? — уточнила Аспра-ки-Барас. — Здесь нет об этом ни слова.

— Разумеется, — поддержал ее адмирал. — Соответствующий пункт будет внесен в следующую редакцию вместе с другими правками, которые мы с вами сделаем.

— В таком случае мне нужен подробный план реабилитации с указанием сроков, чтобы мы могли удостовериться, что ваши специалисты придерживаются графика.

Парк обещал представить ей график работ. Потом они еще долго обсуждали несущественные детали, но в душе адмирал уже праздновал победу: раз гегемон заинтересовалась подробностями, высока вероятность, что она подпишет договор в течение года. Осталось поставить научный отдел в известность о том, что в ближайшие сто лет им предстоит совершить чудо. Но время подумать об этом будет и на Нирауане, а пока Парк наслаждался приятной музыкой, хорошим вином и оживлением своих спутников. Пора вынужденного безделья и ответственности подходила к концу, дроиды под присмотром адъютантов уже погрузили основную часть вещей на челноки, следующим утром имперцы простятся с Пансаром надолго. 

Принимающая сторона была представлена сливками общества. Однако гегемон, несмотря на яркий наряд, выглядела напряженной и с трудом скрывала озабоченность во время фотосессии. Старший спикер переживал, что у адмирала сложилось превратное впечатление от Пансара, и просил его не судить о целом народе по одному представителю. Сенаторы показывали друг другу голофото подаренных Парком деревьев, рассказывали, сколько новых листьев на них выросло, а при появлении адмирала в радиусе видимости кланялись ему и благодарили за ценные дары. 

Не хватало только начальника охраны Джалин-ум-Синкруда, который на таких приемах обычно незримо скользил вдоль стен, приглядывая за гостями. Официально пока только он являлся фигурантом дела о покушении, а с подметальщика улиц сняли все обвинения и позволили отправиться к семье. К счастью для него, Джалин-ум-Синкруд согласился предоставить следствию координаты планеты, куда их отвезли. А вот наличие сообщников он по-прежнему отрицал, встречу с манклаком объяснял невнятно. С Дари-ум-Захидом полетела часть журналистов, чтобы запечатлеть трогательный момент встречи с семьей и взять интервью у первых пансарцев, покинувших родной мир.

Посетили прием и комендант Терье, встревоженный и польщенный одновременно, и капитан Морджил, довольный, словно попал в императорский дворец на Корусанте, и капитан Экхольм, более мрачный и тихий, чем всегда. Стоя в углу, из которого хорошо просматривался зал, Парк наблюдал за ними. Мужчины с удовольствием отдавали должное вину и угощениям. Меньше всех пил Терье, зато старался завязать разговор с кем-нибудь из тех, кто старше его по званию. Настроение Экхольма, изначально не радостное, портилось с каждой минутой, это было заметно даже издалека по тому, как резко он хватал и ставил на подносы бокалы, как грубо отталкивал от себя дроидов-официантов, как стремился избежать общения; пансарцы тоже его сторонились. 

Зато Морджил с интересом рассматривал аборигенов, увлеченно пробовал местные блюда и пребывал в радостном расположении духа. Новые миры неизменно вызывали у него желание их исследовать или хотя бы осмотреть достопримечательности. В силу служебных обязанностей это удавалось ему не так уж часто, но, если уж он ступал на поверхность (или ее аналог) планеты, то не успокаивался, пока не завершал осмотр интересных мест. На приеме Морджил нашел жертву, на которой вымещал свое любопытство. Никого из пансарцев он близко не знал, статус всех имперцев, кроме одного, не позволял ему слишком долго беседовать с ними. Зато Экхольм, по мнению Морджила, был отличным вариантом. Они занимали одну ступень в имперской иерархии, Морджил даже стоял чуть выше, поскольку никогда не навлекал на себя гнева командиров. Поэтому он считал, что делает своего рода одолжение, таскаясь по залу за опальным капитаном и надоедая ему вопросами о Пансаре. Сдерживаясь из последних сил, Экхольм отвечал ему кратко и сухо, да он и не очень много мог поведать. В столице он бывал считанные разы, ловил на себе злобные взгляды и все время держал руку на бластере. Ему осточертело слушать о том, как любезно Морджила принимали в местных ресторанах и лавочках, в которых его самого отказывались обслуживать; какие колоритные места Морджил увидел в узких проулках не самых благополучных районов, когда он сам с опаской ходил по главным улицам; какие забавные голофото бытовых сценок сделал Морджил, когда он сам в каждом пансарце видел врага. Хуже всего были вопросы. Приставучий капитан определенно принял Экхольма за живую энциклопедию и желал знать все о нравах и обычаях аборигенов. 

Со своего места Парк видел их и, выждав немного, начал неспешно прогуливаться по залу в их сторону.

— Интересная тут архитектура, ни одной прямой линии. Почему они так строят? — задал очередной вопрос Морджил.

— Понятия не имею, и мне плевать, — небрежно ответил Экхольм и взял новый бокал вина.

Лицо его собеседника приобрело озадаченное выражение.

— Как? Вы патрулируете эту систему уже десять лет и ни разу не спросили об этом местных? — с неодобрением проговорил Морджил.

Терпение Экхольма лопнуло. Его жизнь и карьера катились под откос, и он не собирался выслушивать критические замечания от человека, которого видел первый раз в жизни. Он развернулся к Морджилу, бросил тяжелый и враждебный взгляд на его довольную откормленную физиономию и заговорил громко и зло:

— Вы хоть представляете, в какое положение нас поставило решение Трауна? За эти годы ни я, ни члены моего экипажа ни разу не могли ступить на планету, не опасаясь за свою жизнь. 

— Мне говорили, что пансарцы очень ценят жизнь во всех ее проявлениях. Убийство вроде как нарушает галактический баланс или что-то такое, — стушевался тот.

— Их убеждения не распространяются на экипаж «Дурной славы», — парировал Экхольм. — Десять лет назад я совершил ошибку, поддавшись на провокацию, я этого никогда не отрицал. Но наказать следовало только меня, а не обрекать моих подчиненных на такое существование.

— Если вас это хоть сколько-нибудь утешит, я предлагал поступить именно так, но адмирал со мной не согласился, — вставил Парк, который до этого с самым невинным лицом делал вид, что просто проходит мимо, а не выжидает удобного момента для провокации. – Уж простите, что помешал вашей беседе.

Экхольм смерил его нетрезвым взглядом и презрительно хмыкнул.

— Теперь вы у нас командир. И я снова прошу вас о переводе, — заявил он.

— И я снова, со всем сожалением, вынужден вам отказать, — с холодной усмешкой произнес адмирал.

Раздался звон бьющегося стекла. В атмосфере галантного вечера он был подобен взрыву. Музыканты прервались посреди темы, все собравшиеся посмотрели в ту часть зала, где Экхольм с остервенением бросил свой бокал на пол и злобно уставился на Парка. Тот стоял перед ним совершенно спокойный, с нечитаемым выражением лица. Свита и охрана адмирала начала потихоньку прокладывать себе путь сквозь толпу, за исключением неотлучно следовавшего за адмиралом Стента, который только ждал момента, чтобы свернуть шею дерзкому капитану. Может, Экхольм и выпил лишнего, но был не настолько пьян, чтобы проигнорировать исходившую от чисса угрозу. Свое разочарование и гнев он выразил метким флотским выражением, которое не следует произносить в приличном обществе и уж тем более бросать в лицо старшему по званию.

— Я сыт по горло этой системой, этой планетой и ее жителями, — продолжил Экхольм. — Но больше всего меня тошнит от вас и вашего лицемерия. Изображаете из себя добряка и друга инородцев, хотя всем ясно, что их место — под сапогом Империи. Выжимаете из планет и людей все, что можно, как и прежде, но так, чтобы об этом никто не узнал, и с улыбкой на лице. Играете в этикет, вместо того чтобы взять принадлежащее нам по праву сильного.

— Взять можно что угодно, проблема в том, чтобы удержать завоеванное, — спокойно заметил Парк.

— Можете сколько угодно прятаться за умными фразами из старых книг, они вас не спасут. 

— На кого же мне тогда полагаться? На людей вроде вас?

— Когда над Империей нависнет опасность, спасать ее будут простые вояки, как я. А вы и вам подобное старичье спрячется в каком-нибудь бункере и оттуда начнет командовать, не имея ни малейшего представления о реальной обстановке. 

Экхольм сделал шаг к оппоненту, Парк остановил его легким движением руки.

— Достаточно, капитан. Я многое сносил от вас в частных беседах, но не позволю оскорблять себя на публике. Поговорим о ваших манерах завтра, когда протрезвеете. Думаю, в этом дворце найдется помещение, которое на время станет гауптвахтой, — сдержанно сказал адмирал и поискал глазами кого-то в толпе. — Лейтенант Торан, займитесь.

Не дожидаясь исполнения своего приказа, Парк отвернулся от Экхольма и неспешно пошел прочь. Не успели Торан и двое чиссов приблизиться к капитану, как он выхватил из кармана малюсенький бластер и направил его в спину адмиралу. Шедший рядом с Парком Стент оглянулся через плечо — как он сам потом вспоминал, его словно что-то подтолкнуло это сделать — увидел оружие, в последнюю секунду успел повалить любимого на пол и закрыть собой. Бластер выстрелил. В следующий момент Торан уже выбила оружие из руки стрелка, а ее локоть встретился с его носом. Единственным пострадавшим стал оказавшийся на линии огня пансарский сенатор, которому оторвало ухо и обожгло часть щеки. Он тут же поднял крик, ему начали вторить соседи, в задних рядах назревала паника. Только благодаря скоординированным действиям чисских охранников удалось избежать давки и выпроводить пансарцев с минимальными потерями. Стент не шевелился, пока в зале не осталось никого, кроме свиты адмирала, трепыхавшегося в наручниках Экхольма и жалобно стонавшего сенатора, которому один из чиссов уже оказывал первую помощь.

— Честь офицера, хатт тебя задери, — пробурчал Парк, поднимаясь и отряхиваясь.

— Что? — переспросил Стент.

— Этот мерзавец поклялся честью офицера, что среди его людей заговорщиков нет, — сказал Парк.

Однако он был доволен. Провокация удалась. Восс рассчитывал задержать и позже допросить капитана на предмет его причастности к первому покушению, а тут подоспело и второе, да еще и при стольких свидетелях. Если до этого Экхольм еще мог питать какие-то надежды на спасение себя и своей карьеры, теперь он мог об этом забыть. Безобразной сцены на приеме хватало для смертного приговора.

Глядя на кровь и битое стекло на светлом полу, на потирающего ушибленное колено Парка, на голосящего пансарца, на барахтающегося капитана, генерал Бэррис выразил общее настроение:

— Отметили годовщину, ничего не скажешь…


	14. Глава 13

Церемония прощания была краткой и скромной. Она заняла ровно столько времени, сколько нужно, чтобы не походить на бегство. На сей раз не было ни музыки, ни журналистов, ни флагов. Когда имперские челноки взяли курс на «Величие Империи», по новостным каналам пробежала краткая сводка: адмирал Парк завершил свой визит на Пансар, и с завтрашнего дня космопорт начнет работать в штатном режиме. Информация о задержании Экхольма не просочилась даже к самым дотошным голорепортерам. О прогрессе в деле о покушении на Парка сообщалось сжато и туманно, между прогнозом погоды и светскими новостями. 

Арестованного капитана сразу препроводили на тюремную палубу. Адмирал еще не решил, следует ли предавать огласке его преступления или они могут дать ложную надежду другим недовольным. Одному он был рад — возможности вернуться домой. Палуба под ногами, когда он шел к своей каюте, слегка вибрировала, звездный разрушитель набирал ход. В иллюминаторе адмирал видел, как мутно-зеленый шар Пансара медленно пополз в сторону. Затем все пространство заполнила чернота космоса и далекие точки звезд. Скоро они вытянутся в сияющие линии гиперпространства, можно будет расслабиться и на время забыть обо всем. Стент подошел к стоявшему у огромного иллюминатора человеку, нерешительно, как в первый раз, взял за здоровую руку. Не отрывая взгляда от звезд, Восс переплел их пальцы и положил голову ему на плечо, хотя из-за разницы в росте выглядело это так, будто он прислонился к чиссу.

Идиллию нарушил писк комлинка. Вздохнув, Парк достал устройство связи и ответил на вызов. Капитан Варон просил подняться на мостик, в его голосе звучала скрытая тревога. 

— Что случилось, капитан? Забыли, как управлять кораблем? — усмехнулся Парк.

— Нет, сэр. У нас нестандартная ситуация мерн-два-лямбда, — извиняющимся тоном сказал Варон.

Улыбка исчезла с лица адмирала. Код мерн-два-лямбда означал бунт, притом серьезный.

— Скоро буду, — буркнул он и поспешил к лифтам на мостик, Стент не отставал от него ни на шаг и держал руку на кобуре. 

На мостике они застали тревожную тишину, не похожую на ту, какая бывает при внутренних бунтах. Когда капитан Варон начал рассказывать адмиралу о случившемся, тот не удивился. Почему-то он давно знал, что так просто уйти им не дадут. Прямо по курсу, закрывая собой точку выхода в гиперпространство, парила «Дурная слава». Сканирование подтверждало то, что увидели бы зоркие глаза: ее орудия были направлены на «Величие Империи». Ее командир отказывался трогаться с места или объяснять свои действия, пока на мостик не поднимется лично адмирал Парк.

— Ну так передайте ему, что я здесь и жду объяснений, — кисло приказал Парк.

Старпом на «Величии Империи», девушка-чисс, тихо проговорила что-то по каналу связи и начала внимательно слушать ответ. Затем подошла к адмиралу и сказала:

— Сэр, на связи «Дурная слава», с вами будет говорить капитан Галь-Вернетт. Он сообщит вам свои требования, — ее тон был неуверенным, не верящим, словно абсурдность сообщения выходила за пределы ее понимания.

Парк удивленно заломил бровь. Требования? Давно он не получал требований. Должно быть, Галь-Вернетт вконец отчаялся, раз решился на такую дерзость.

Над проектором появилось изображение высокого худого человека с крупными чертами лица. Его Парк помнил смутно, тот всегда поддакивал Экхольму и не оставил по себе каких-либо иных впечатлений. Десять лет назад он был строен, а теперь напоминал живой скелет, даже форма сидела на нем бесформенным мешком, как на маленькой вешалке. Восс подумал, что этого человека, скорее всего, точит какая-то давняя опасная болезнь.

— Адмирал Парк, я требую, чтобы вы немедленно передали нам незаконно задержанного капитана Экхольма, иначе вы будете атакованы, — с удивительной бодростью для живого трупа отчеканил Галь-Вернетт.

— В _просьбе_ отказано. Отключите системы наведения, капитан, в противном случае ваши действия будут расцениваться как мятеж. Со всеми вытекающими последствиями, — строго сказал Парк.

— Из уважения к вашему возрасту мы даем вам минуту на размышления, по истечении которой будем вынуждены открыть огонь, — сказал Галь-Вернетт и отключил связь.

Наглость бунтовщика возмутила Парка, но лишь на мгновение. Он велел отправить по закрытому каналу сообщение следующего содержания: «Не валяйте дурака, капитан, и уйдите с нашего курса. Экхольму вы уже не поможете, как и себе, но у вашего экипажа еще есть шанс спастись. Когда я отдам приказ вести огонь на поражение, ничто вас не спасет». Предупреждение Парка по имперской частоте полетело на борт «виктории». Мысленно адмирал просил капитана Галь-Вернетта, такого же неуступчивого, как Экхольм, одуматься и не губить зря жизни членов экипажа. Вместо ответа «Дурная слава» послала в сторону «Величия Империи» одинокую ионную торпеду, которую сбили еще на подлете. Восс тяжело вздохнул.

— Капитан Варон, начинайте атаку, — спокойно сказал он.

Взгляд Парка ни на секунду не отрывался от поливавшей их щиты огнем «Славы». Адмирал отрешился от суеты у себя за спиной, от приказов, от слабой вибрации палубы. Прокручивая в голове события своей жизни, он искал тот момент, когда все покатилось хатту под хвост. Какое из его бесчисленных действий привело к тому, что теперь он был вынужден отдать приказ стрелять по своим? Произошло это неделю назад, когда он не поверил, что подметальщик улиц способен на политические убийства? Или все началось еще десять лет назад, когда он впервые встретил Экхольма, почувствовал тошнотворный запах его любимого мясного рулета, сделал ему какое-то мимолетное замечание? По ходу жизни у Парка бывали ссоры с сослуживцами и командирами, однажды даже дошло до старомодной дуэли на бластерах. Но в тот раз он, видя, что его противник дрожит, как лист на ветру, выстрелил в воздух. В той нелепой дуэли единственным пострадавшим оказалась пролетевшая птица, в которую попал заряд из бластера Восса. Он и его противник потом долго смеялись над случившимся, много лет были в приятельских отношениях, а при совместных походах в ресторан неизменно заказывали дичь. Увы, всех птиц галактики не хватило бы, чтобы примирить Парка и Экхольма. Когда гордость смешивается с упрямством, нужна изрядная сила воли, чтобы преодолеть разногласия ради общего блага. 

С мостика открывался отличный вид на то, как турболазеры «Величия» по правому борту синхронно повернулись и окатили «Славу» мощным слаженным огнем, стремясь перегрузить ее щиты. По прошествии времени, показавшегося одной стороне слишком долгим, а другой слишком коротким, им это удалось. Вспышки зеленых зарядов вспороли левый борт «Славы». В космос вместе с осколками брони вылетели убитые и раненные взрывами члены экипажа, нехитрый скарб, оборудование. У Парка мелькнула надежда, что при виде того, как гибнут его люди, Экхольм прикажет им сложить оружие. Тогда жертвы будут минимальны. Бо́льшая часть служивших под его началом может отделаться небольшими сроками заключения. Коллективный заговор тем и плох, что он коллективный, но всегда найдутся исключения.

— Если они не послушали меня, может быть, послушают своего капитана, — проговорил вслух адмирал и обратился к адъютанту: — Приведите Экхольма.

Адъютант сорвался с места и бегом помчался прочь с мостика, на ходу говоря что-то в комлинк. Вернулся он не так скоро, как Парку бы хотелось, но привел с собой Экхольма, в наручниках и в сопровождении охраны. Тот шел неспешно, как на экскурсии. Адмирал подозвал его к иллюминатору, указал на покрытую пробоинами «Славу» и сказал:

— Прикажите своим людям сдаться.

— Я не стану этого делать, — ответил Экхольм и смерил Парка презрительным взглядом. — Кем нужно быть, чтобы отдать такой приказ? Более того, мои слова ничего не решают: сейчас командует Галь-Вернетт, а он в некотором смысле фаталист.

— Значит, вы будете стоять и смотреть, как умирают ваши подчиненные?

— Да, если мне не позволят присесть.

Восс отшатнулся от него и не смог скрыть гримасу отвращения.

— Вы сошли с ума, — проговорил он.

— Может быть, я давно не проходил медкомиссию, — пожав плечами, Экхольм заговорил почти ласково: — Парк, вы не понимаете: смерть в бою для них — долгожданное избавление. Жаль, что я сейчас не могу быть с ними, но спасибо, что позволили это увидеть.

Потом он отвернулся к иллюминатору и невозмутимо наблюдал, как гибнет его корабль. Восса замутило. Он действительно многого просил от Экхольма, но не ради себя или своего самолюбия. На месте капитана он бы сделал что угодно. Между честью и унижением он выбрал бы жизни своих людей. Но Экхольм, очевидно, считал иначе.

Звездный разрушитель — красивый корабль. И невероятно прочный. Это одна из самых прочных и надежных моделей космических кораблей в галактике. Их строят с расчетом на затяжные бои, оснащая мощной броней и множеством орудий. Говорят, в умелых руках корабль может сделать именно то, что соответствует его названию — уничтожить звезду. Требуется много сил и огневой мощи, чтобы справиться с разрушителем извне. Парк видел, как гибнут такие корабли, и каждый раз это зрелище наполняло его печалью, словно кто-то на его глазах уничтожает произведение искусства. «Слава» и «Величие» кружились вокруг друг друга в смертоносном танце. Оба корабля пострадали в бою, но «Величию» помогал его внушительный размер. Оба борта его противника потемнели, на многих палубах мигал или отключился свет, а вместе с ним и системы жизнеобеспечения. Обычно маневренная, «виктория» сбавила ход. 

Когда стало казаться, что «Слава» вот-вот капитулирует, из гиперпространства позади «Величия» начали появляться вытянутые корабли с боевой раскраской, имитирующей морды хищных зверей. Манклакский флот открыл огонь по уже потрепанному борту «Величия». Капитан Варон приказал поднять щиты, для этого ему пришлось прекратить огонь. Казавшаяся полумертвой «Слава» в мгновение ока ожила: питание вновь включилось, турболазеры набросились на щиты «Величия» с другой стороны. Более крупное имперское судно оказалось зажато между двумя противниками. Вслед за четырьмя большими манклакскими крейсерами появились их более мелкие собратья и выпустили потрепанные истребители. Пилот одной из этих машин обнаглел настолько, что подлетел к мостику звездного разрушителя и открыл по нему огонь. Щиты выдержали его маломощную атаку, но у стоявших ближе всего к иллюминатору остались неприятные впечатления. 

— Это возмутительно! Сделайте что-нибудь! — крикнул Сарниро, который перебрался из своей каюты на мостик, когда ситуация стала накаляться.

Капитан Варон не реагировал на его требования, тем более что пришедший вслед за ним генерал Фел начал читать ему лекцию на тему «Смелость и умение молчать в экстремальных ситуациях». Он наблюдал, как медленно снижается мощность щитов, и терзался сомнениями. Если бы не присутствие стольких важных персон на борту, он бы рискнул дать бой. Но тогда мостик оказался бы практически беззащитным. Предложить адмиралу и остальным гостям вернуться в каюты означало проявить неуважение к их талантам стратегов, пусть даже в настоящий момент они занимались только тем, что негромко переругивались в углу, а Парк замер у иллюминатора и неотрывно смотрел на то, как зеленые и желтые вспышки выстрелов бьются о щиты. Варон уже направился к нему, чтобы обсудить дальнейшие действия, но адмирал его опередил.

— Капитан, выпускайте истребители. Пусть сосредоточат огонь на тех трех крейсерах, особенно на мостиках. Клановые вожди, скорее всего, собрались там, их нужно ликвидировать. Без них манклаки не станут сражаться, — приказал Парк.

— Сэр, разрешите включить в состав эскадрилий специалистов, о которых мы говорили, — предложил Фел, оторвавшись от бледного губернатора.

— Разрешаю, — небрежно бросил адмирал.

Краем глаза он заметил, как Стент сделал шаг вперед и набрал в грудь воздуха. Конечно, попросится участвовать в вылазке в стан врага — Восс знал это так точно, словно прочитал его мысли. Чисс не успел и рта открыть — адмирал пригвоздил его к месту одним взглядом. Может, Стент и был лучшим пилотом Империи Руки после генерала Фела, но рисковать им Парк не собирался. Между ангаром «Величия» и целью пролегали многие километры сумасшедшей перестрелки, выбраться из которой могли только самые везучие пилоты.

Едва щиты разрушителя опустились, «Слава» и манклаки удвоили натиск. СИДы стайками выныривали из ангара и устремлялись к трем расписным кораблям противника. Самых невезучих сбивали почти сразу, но основная масса отстреливалась и рвалась к цели, игнорируя попытки манклакских истребителей навязать им бой. Однако и инородцы не были дураками. Манклакские командиры немедленно отозвали свои истребители назад, к флагманам. Юркие, подобно насекомым, кораблики оставили «Величие» в покое и устремились на защиту своих племенных вождей. Это дало команде разрушителя небольшую передышку, позволило слегка подзарядить щиты. На некоторое время единственной проблемой «Величия» стала «Слава». Ее капитану было не занимать упрямства и решительности, он однозначно нацелился уничтожить более крупное имперское судно. Варон, по понятным причинам, ему этого не позволял. Отдельные истребители противника еще иногда подлетали, чтобы проверить щиты «Величия» на прочность, но их атаки не приносили существенного вреда. 

Мысли капитана Варона и адмирала Парка текли в одном направлении, разбиваясь о вопрос: «Что дальше?». Ждать помощи пришлось бы около двух стандартных суток. Можно было попытаться прорваться к точке перехода в гиперпространство и бежать, но это означало бросить эскадрильи СИДов на верную смерть. Хотя им удалось добиться определенного успеха — взорвать один из крейсеров манклаков, подбить еще штук шесть корветов и множество истребителей — пилоты скоро начнут уставать, у них кончится топливо и боеприпасы. Варон не осмеливался предложить адмиралу спастись ценой их жизней, Парк не готов был на это согласиться. В конце концов затяжное сражение свелось к выжиданию, кто первым выдохнется, струсит или совершит ошибку.

В военной академии на Корулаге работал некогда один преподаватель истории стратегии. Коллеги считали, что он малость не в себе, комендант был с ними солидарен, но объективных причин для увольнения найти не мог. Поэтому человеку, которого знал весь Корулаг и прилегающие миры, поручили читать занудный и обычно не пользующийся популярностью у кадетов предмет. Однако он смотрел на свои обязанности иначе. Республика поручила ему ковать первоклассные кадры, поэтому он не только показывал голосхемы покрывшихся песком времени сражений, но и давал кадетам советы, которые, по его мысли, должны были помочь будущим офицерам. В силу особенностей характера и специфики преподаваемого предмета вверенные его заботам мальчишки прозвали его Архистратегом. Из всей копилки его мудрости Парку, стоявшему на мостике изнуренного битвой звездного разрушителя, вспомнилась одна. 

— Запомните главное, парни, — напутствовал Архистратег. — Если хоть раз дадите слабину на глазах команды, вы пропали. Никогда не уступайте, никогда не бегите от опасности или ответственности. Потом можете совершить сотню подвигов, но вас навсегда запомнят как трусов. Это недопустимо. Я предпочту услышать о том, что мой бывший кадет погиб смертью храбрых, чем узнать, что он уцелел, сбежав с поля боя. Такого я бы лично пристрелил. 

Семнадцатилетние мальчишки задумчиво чесали коротко стриженные затылки и думали о том, что уж с ними-то такого никогда не произойдет. 

С презрением Парк прогнал мысль о том, чтобы отозвать СИДы, под шквальным огнем броситься к точке перехода, бежать прочь от предателей и племени космического сброда. Такого позора он не переживет. Не говоря уже о том, что это даст врагам возможность исчезнуть в необъятном пространстве Неизведанных регионов и потом наносить точечные удары. С этого началось падение Империи Палпатина. «Нет, все должно закончиться здесь, так или иначе», — подумал Парк.

А в это время исполняющий обязанности капитана Галь-Вернетт с «Дурной славы» орал на манклаков, пытаясь заставить их перебросить часть сил к «Величию Империи». Те упорно орали в ответ, что месть — хорошее дело, но защита племенных вождей важнее. С ненавистью Галь-Вернетт посмотрел на тактический дисплей. «Слава» получила множество повреждений, турболазеры работали на пределе возможностей, с палуб докладывали о пожарах и пробоинах, угрожающих живучести корабля. В таком ритме долго ей не продержаться, а «Величие Империи» и не думало сдаваться. Галь-Вернетт проклял манклаков, их идиотское желание отомстить в соответствии с обычаем, по которому жертву следовало умертвить церемониальным холодным оружием, их неспособность поставить главную цель выше внутренней иерархии. Если бы убийца, ради доставки которого Экхольм так рисковал, просто пристрелил Парка с расстояния в пару метров, все было бы хорошо. В порыве праведной мести «Дурная слава» покончила бы с Пансаром — и манклакскими сообщниками заодно, — получила перевод в более приличное место и смыла пятно позора. Но нет, ему _нужно_ было следовать ритуалу. Теперь об уничтожении Пансара говорить не приходилось, как и о конспирации. Хитрый план Экхольма пошел хатту под хвост; Галь-Вернетт уповал на то, что дикари скоро покончат с СИДами и вернутся к выполнению главной задачи.

В пылу боя ни имперцы, ни манклаки не заметили еще одного очевидца событий, что немудрено: космопорт со всеми пришвартованными кораблями отражался на тактическом экране одним большим пятном. Никому не было до него дела. А там царило оживление. На сражение открывался отличный вид с мостика стоявшей на ремонте «Фурии». Все находившиеся там офицеры увидели предательский выстрел «Дурной славы» и с трудом верили своим глазам. Вспомнились друзья и бывшие сослуживцы, которые остались на территории Империи Палпатина и уже много лет жили в аду гражданской войны на два фронта. 

В пылу боя ни имперцы, ни манклаки не заметили еще одного очевидца событий, что немудрено: космопорт со всеми пришвартованными кораблями отражался на тактическом экране одним большим пятном. Никому не было до него дела. А там царило оживление. На сражение открывался отличный вид с мостика стоявшей на ремонте «Фурии». Все находившиеся там офицеры увидели предательский выстрел «Дурной славы» и с трудом верили своим глазам. Вспомнились друзья и бывшие сослуживцы, которые остались на территории Империи Палпатина и уже много лет жили в аду гражданской войны на два фронта. 

Встревоженный развитием событий, капитан Морджил связался с комендантом и заявил, что нужно немедленно оказать помощь кораблю адмирала Парка. Зона прилетов и вылетов космопорта была оборудована мощными орудиями для защиты от внешних нападений. По прикидкам капитана, их хватило бы для того, чтобы отвлечь внимание «Дурной славы». Терье и сам бы не отказался как следует пальнуть из всех орудий, но битва, как назло, проходила над другой частью планеты, куда портовые орудия никак не могли попасть. Это он и объяснил капитану, предложив ему, за неимением альтернатив, переждать. В своих щитах Терье был уверен, тем более что он давно вызвал подкрепление. Через два стандартных дня оно прибудет и разберется, а к тому времени проблема решится сама собой. 

Но Морджил не хотел ждать. Сказав пару ласковых коменданту, он отключил связь и окинул взглядом ремонтный док. Службы порта вовсю трудились над «Фурией». Поскольку ей был присвоен высший приоритет в доке, начальник ремонтной бригады спросил капитана, с чего тот желает начать. Морджил распорядился прежде всего восстановить броню и турболазеры, а также пополнить боезапас. За прошедшую с тех пор неделю корабль неплохо подлатали, по крайней мере, он уже мог добраться до суванских верфей без риска для жизни и здоровья экипажа. Предполагалось, что там он встанет на более основательный ремонт. 

Проследив направление взгляда капитана, старпом начал монотонный рапорт о том, какие работы уже проведены и какие запланированы, присовокупив, что их судно, как это ни печально, ничем не может помочь адмиралу Парку.

— Ерунда, нам всего-то и надо, что дожать этот сброд, — сказал Морджил и гаркнул в яму: — Отправляемся немедленно. Прогревайте двигатели.

— Сэр, это невозможно, — покачал головой Талим. — Половина экипажа в увольнительной на Пансаре и не успеет вернуться в срок, мы пришвартованы к ремонтному доку, кабели еще не отсоединены, левый двигатель…

— Значит, порвем их к хаттовой матери! — огрызнулся капитан. — Рулевой, полный вперед.

Талим служил под началом Морджила уже шесть лет и знал: когда тот закусил удила, спорить бесполезно, остается только нивелировать последствия. Обычно человек его забавлял своей непосредственностью бывшего фермера и решительностью, словно сошедшей со страниц старых романов. Но идти полным ходом напролом через док — это слишком даже для Морджила. До последнего Талим надеялся, что капитан одумается или кабели, соединительные коридоры и прочее оборудование удержит корабль на месте. Когда он понял свою ошибку, на лице чисса появилось такое выражение, будто прямо перед ним разорвался пространственно-временной континуум. Хотя он этого не знал, но именно это лицо гранд-адмирал Траун часто делал в первые годы в Империи.

Звездный разрушитель, медленно трогающийся с места, являет собой зрелище в высшей степени грациозное и величественное. Даже если его отправление сопровождается не слышным в безвоздушном пространстве треском рвущихся кабелей и скрипом мнущихся стоек из дюрастали. Тонны металла неспешно плывут в космосе, набирая ход, ощетинившиеся турболазеры на клиновидном носу грозят погибелью врагам, мощные двигатели сияют, подобно звездам. Воистину, этим кораблям следовало бы посвятить поэму. Но капитану «Фурии» было не до поэзии. Третий двигатель еще не успели отремонтировать, это тревожило Морджила, несмотря на то, что его «малышка вывозила их из передряг даже на одном». Так он сказал Талиму, однако чисс не слишком впечатлился.

Больше всего зрелищем впечатлились ремонтники и дроиды, которые в момент внезапного отправления ползали внутри и снаружи «Фурии». Особенно интересным им показалось то, что корабль не перешвартовывается в доке, а двигается прямо к центру битвы между двумя разрушителями и манклакским флотом. Рабочие, которые путешествовали лишь несколько раз в жизни и в полной безопасности, запаниковали. А тут еще явились немногие оставшиеся на борту офицеры и попытались организовать их в мобильные ремонтные бригады, которым предстояло латать пробоины. В том, что таковые будут, никто не сомневался. Как все гражданские, ремонтники хотели оказаться как можно дальше от космического вакуума, при этом избегая контактов с пробоинами. Как ни пытались офицеры объяснить им взаимосвязь между этими двумя желаниями, никто не желал их слушать.

— Представьте, что на вас смотрит гранд-адмирал Траун. Что бы он сказал о вашем поведении? — воззвал к совести молодой лейтенант-чисс.

— Гранд-адмирал Траун может поцеловать меня в задницу, — крикнул начальник бригады, потрясая сварочной горелкой. — Мне не столько платят, чтобы я тут рисковал жизнью.

Его коллеги придерживались сходного мнения. В конце концов криками и пинками офицерам удалось заставить ремонтников разойтись и проявить героизм. А «Фурия» в это время спешила на помощь «Величию Империи». Для этого им пришлось бы обогнуть четверть радиуса планеты и потерять немало времени. Талима осенило. Он предложил двигаться не вокруг Пансара, а прочь от него, добраться до ближайшей точки перехода в гиперпространство, рассчитать микропрыжок и зайти в тыл манклакскому флоту. 

— На таком расстоянии, с учетом траекторий… Сложный маневр, — задумался Морджил. — Нужен очень точный расчет и аккуратный навигатор.

— Для этого здесь и служат чиссы, — ответил Талим.

Вероятно, он пытался пошутить, но то, что в устах человека прозвучало бы колко или забавно, у него превратилось в констатацию факта. За годы совместной службы Морджил так и не смог понять чисский юмор. Однако он научился ценить синекожих воинов за исполнительность, трудолюбие и талант. При обучении в Доминации к кадетам предъявляли непомерно высокие требования, зато результат превосходил все ожидания. Капитану еще не встречалась такая боевая задача, с которой не смогли бы справиться его чиссы. Раз Талим считал нечто выполнимым, Морджил ему верил. Получив добро, навигаторы проложили курс и задали координаты головокружительного гиперпрыжка. 

Он длился всего несколько минут, до точки перехода пришлось ползти дольше. Этого времени вполне хватило, чтобы привести в состояние боеготовности новые и старые турболазеры, подготовить торпеды к запуску. Слабым местом оставались СИДы: треть пилотов находилась в увольнении в столице и теперь с удивлением наблюдала за отлетом «Фурии». Но остальные были на постах и уже прогревали двигатели, готовясь к бою. Морджил знал тактику манклаков. Они стремились напугать и задавить противника числом, сразу выпустив все имеющиеся истребители. Имперская тактика предписывала всегда оставлять небольшой запас свежих сил, так что Морджил рассчитывал компенсировать нехватку своих пилотов за счет тех, кто остался на «Величии». 

Когда навигатор начал обратный отсчет до выхода из гиперпространства, капитан почувствовал, как холодеют руки, — привычная реакция перед боем. Пять. Он сжал руки в кулаки, глубоко вдохнул и медленно выдохнул, успокаивая бешено бьющееся сердце. Четыре. Талим обменялся с капитаном быстрыми взглядами и кивнул — системы работают стабильно, корабль готов к бою. Три. Секунды тянулись невыносимо медленно, казалось, можно умереть от предвкушения — сердце хотело славы. Два. «За Империю», — подумал Морджил. Один.

Сияющие линии гиперпространства превратились в точки звезд. Прямо по курсу плыл затянутый зеленым туманом Пансар, а все пространство перед ним было усыпано большими и маленькими кораблями. «Фурия» вернулась в реальное пространство позади двух больших манклакских крейсеров и помчалась вперед, между ними, паля из турболазеров с обоих бортов, вспарывая длинные посудины, как ножом. Из разорванных боков кораблей вырывались языки пламени, тела, техника и награбленное барахло. Долго им не продержаться. Две торпеды довершили дело: почти синхронно вдоль обоих кораблей прошла волна, и они живописно развалились на части, задевая огнем и обломками более мелкие суда и истребители, которые не успели отлететь на безопасное расстояние. Манклаки заметили нового врага и бросились на него. Прикрывшаяся щитами «Фурия» двигалась к следующей жертве, игнорируя их атаки. Последний манклакский тяжелый крейсер попытался уклониться и выйти из боя, но имперские канониры буквально вцепились в его двигатели, вскоре пробили щиты и вывели их из строя. Вражеские истребители поливали броню «Фурии» огнем в тщетных попытках остановить ее. Однако Морджил их словно не замечал. Он поручил своим пилотам отогнать маленькие кораблики и продолжал методично обстреливать крейсер, корму которого уже достаточно разворотило. Гипердвигатель не выдержал такой грубости и взорвался, окатив все и всех в радиусе нескольких сот метров волной ионизирующего излучения. Мощные щиты «Фурии» поглотили его, а вот пилотам круживших поблизости манклакских истребителей не так повезло. 

Оставшиеся на ходу корветы, пиратские и грузовые корабли начали отступать, опасаясь не только решительности Морджила, но и того, что вслед за ним может прибыть неожиданное подкрепление. «Фурия» гнала их прочь, уничтожая любую пролетавшую мимо посудину до тех пор, пока Талим не сообщил, что щиты перегружены, а один из двигателей вот-вот выйдет из строя. Капитан тихо выругался. Жалкие остатки манклакского флота ушли в гиперпространство и вряд ли вернутся, однако ему хотелось покончить с пиратами раз и навсегда. Но своей главной цели он добился — отогнал их от «Величия». Он выслушал краткий рапорт о положении дел. Благодаря эффекту неожиданности «Фурия» пострадала куда меньше, чем он опасался, и в основном получила мелкие повреждения, с которыми наспех организованные ремонтные бригады успешно справлялись. Серьезных жертв среди экипажа тоже удалось избежать, поскольку он находился на планете. Довольный, Морджил приказал своим пилотам спешить на помощь «Величию». СИДы устремились вперед, а звездный разрушитель медленно развернулся и пополз на малой тяге к тому месту, где имперский флагман сцепился с кораблем предателей.

Постепенно сопротивление «Дурной славы» начало слабеть. Большая часть ее турболазеров вышли из строя или были сметены объединенными усилиями истребителей с «Величия» и «Фурии», а оставшиеся огрызались все реже и реже, броня почернела в слишком многих местах. Сканирование показало, что гипердвигатель «Славы» барахлил, и все же она имела возможность сбежать. У Парка появилось нехорошее предчувствие. Бой складывался не в пользу «Славы», и оставаться на месте вместо того, чтобы сбежать, мог или очень упрямый, или очень гордый капитан. Или тот, кто задумал какую-то хитрость. И Парк догадывался, что это могла быть за хитрость.

— Капитан, готовьте микропрыжок к краю системы, — быстро сказал он. — Всем эскадрильям немедленно вернуться. Пошлите сообщение на Пансар, пусть включат щиты и защиту от радиации на максимум.

Словно в ответ на его слова, «Дурная слава» начала медленно поворачиваться носом к «Величию Империи».

— Звезды, они идут на таран, — пробормотал Варон и повторил приказ Парка.

Времени было в обрез, поскольку два схлестнувшихся в схватке разрушителя разделяло относительно небольшое расстояние. На этот раз размеры «Величия» играли против него: огромный неповоротливый корабль уступал в маневренности «Славе». Галь-Вернетт выжимал последние силы из двигателей, чтобы нагнать врага. Какое-то время два гиганта соревновались в скорости. «Величие» спешило совершить гиперпрыжок, «Слава» пыталась его нагнать и уничтожить. Следующие события произошли почти одновременно. «Величие» вырвалось из реального пространства, а «Слава» продолжила погоню, чтобы затем исчезнуть в ослепительной вспышке света. Со стороны могло показаться, что разрушитель большего размера поглотил взрыв, но через минуту он вынырнул на самом краю системы, с которого Пансар выглядел жирной точкой в безбрежной черноте космоса. Гипердвигатель — чувствительное устройство, необычайно мощное при детонации, его разрушительную энергию не может сдержать даже необычайно толстая броня военного образца. Ее осколки, только что составлявшие «Дурную славу», смешались с тем, что осталось от манклакского флота. Вскоре весь этот радиоактивный мусор будет притянут гравитационным полем Пансара и украсит собой мертвый пейзаж на его поверхности. Но пока он, вращаясь, летел по инерции в разные стороны.

— Это вы хотели увидеть? — поинтересовался Парк у забытого всеми, кроме конвоя, Экхольма, когда «Величие Империи» вернулось на место взрыва и вместе с «Фурией» приступило к поиску выживших.

Экхольм не отвечал. Они с Галь-Вернеттом рассматривали подобный сценарий развития событий и сошлись на том, что стоит рискнуть. Погибнуть в бою, но отомстить, не победить, но и не проиграть — по их мнению, это был достойный план. Однако их план не предусматривал взрыва гипердвигателя. Глупая, нелепая случайность. Глупая, нелепая смерть. Экхольм смотрел на вращающиеся обломки и немногочисленные тела, пытаясь найти среди них Галь-Вернетта, своего старпома и лучшего друга. На секунду ему показалось, что он различил его долговязую фигуру, но в следующее мгновение она исчезла за обломком принимающей тарелки. «Прощай, старый друг», — успел подумать Экхольм перед тем, как конвоиры оттащили его от иллюминатора и увели в камеру. Десять лет назад, выслушав свой приговор, он думал, что потерял все. Как мало он знал тогда о лишениях…

СИДы возвращались на свои корабли. Ряды пилотов «Величия» поредели, зато в битве им удалось уничтожить изрядное количество крупных целей. Из спецотряда Фела уцелели все. Более того, они отличились таким проворством и меткостью, что заслуживали медалей даже по меркам Империи Палпатина. Парк спросил капитана Варона, может ли «Величие» добраться до Нирауана, и получил утвердительный ответ.

— Передайте мою благодарность капитану Морджилу и его экипажу. «Фурию» с нетерпением будут ждать на Нирауане, — сказал адмирал. — Отправляемся сразу после завершения поисковых работ. Я буду у себя.

С этими словами он покинул мостик. Позже члены экипажа вспоминали его именно таким: прямая спина, гордо поднятая голова, строгий взгляд, уверенный шаг. В тот момент Парк походил не на триумфатора, а на человека, исполнившего свой долг, пусть и неприятный. На шаг позади шел его верный телохранитель, а за ним — генерал Фел и губернатор Сарниро. Мужчины негромко обсуждали случившееся, но Восс их не слышал. Для него их слова слились в равномерный гул, и он положился на Стента. Позже чисс перескажет ему, кто, что и как сказал, а пока ему хотелось поскорее добраться до каюты. Путь до нее был недолгий, он проделывал его тысячи раз, но никогда в жизни он не давался Парку так тяжело.

Расслабиться адмирал смог, только когда за ним закрылась дверь. Парк глубоко вздохнул, опустил плечи, закрыл лицо руками и прислонился плечом к стене. Должно быть, со стороны казалось, что он вот-вот упадет. Восс почувствовал горячую ладонь Стента у себя на талии, услышал тревогу в его голосе, когда тот спросил, все ли в порядке. Отняв руки от лица, Парк посмотрел на него. Он не был уверен в ответе. Их жизням ничто не угрожает. Скоро они вернутся домой. Предательски ныла душа, но от этого не умирают.

— Все нормально, просто я устал, — тихо сказал Парк и смог выдавить слабое подобие улыбки.

Из-за плеча Стента показалась голова Фела, и выглядел он не менее озабоченным, чем чисс.

— Принести вам что-нибудь выпить? — спросил он.

— Благодарю вас, генерал, но это излишне, — волевым усилием Парк оторвал себя от стены и направился к креслу у стола. — Мне и без того тошно. Если вы пришли поговорить о ваших специалистах, то не волнуйтесь, я не расформирую их подразделение. Они хорошо показали себя в бою, коммандер Стент за них ручается, так что пусть служат.

На полпути Восс начал сомневаться, что доберется до стола, но перспективу говорить с Фелом, сидя на диване, он даже не рассматривал. За долгие годы в каком только состоянии они друг друга не видели, но сейчас Парк хотел беседовать с ним официально.

— Однако я ожидаю, что рапорты об их операциях впредь будут появляться у меня на столе, — сказал адмирал и для большей выразительности легонько хлопнул ладонью по крышке стола, до которого наконец добрался.

— Следует ли мне уведомлять вас о них заранее? — полюбопытствовал Фел и сел на стул возле стола Парка; Стент посмотрел на него с неодобрением.

— Только если сомневаетесь, но я верю в вашу способность здраво оценивать свои действия и их последствия. Единственное, о чем я прошу вас, это минимизировать жертвы среди мирного населения и ваших чиссов, — спокойно ответил Восс.

— Они постараются, но смею вас заверить, даже после сегодняшнего человечество не превратится в вымирающий вид, — как ни в чем не бывало сказал Фел.

Пока они говорили, Стент заварил сладко пахнущий чай из тех, которые так нравились Нирицу. Он считал, что сейчас неподходящее время для подобных разговоров, пожалуй, он бы даже выставил Фела вон. Но Восс сам поднял эту тему, поэтому чисс сдержался. Он поставил чашки и чайник на стол, сел на стул по соседству с генералом. Несколько минут все молча вдыхали аромат напитка.

— Генерал, я никогда не спрашивал вас об этом, и вы не обязаны отвечать, — сказал Парк, посмотрел на свою чашку и сделал глоток. — Но мне хотелось бы знать… Вы когда-нибудь стреляли по своим?

— Мои представления о своих и чужих не раз менялись, — уклончиво начал Фел. — Да, я убивал имперских пилотов, когда считал, что Империя не права, и повстанцев, когда думал, что не правы они. Ни то, ни другое мне не нравилось.

— На борту «Дурной славы» находилось около шести тысяч человек, — печально, словно говоря сам с собой, произнес Парк. — Теперь они все мертвы, потому что я не захотел верить в официальную версию покушения. И я спрашиваю себя, стоило ли оно того? Стоил ли один спасенный пансарец жизней шести тысяч имперских солдат и офицеров, не говоря уже о погибших с «Величия»?

— Они были предателями и бунтовщиками, притом опасными, — отрезал Фел.

— Прежде всего они были людьми. _Нашими_ людьми, а не какими-нибудь проходимцами с окраин галактики, — не согласился Парк. — Траун оставил их на мое попечение. Самый ценный ресурс, как он считал. И вот как я распорядился этим ресурсом.

— Если бы даже ты поверил в то, что на тебя покушался слуга, это не спасло бы тебя от гнева Экхольма. Он и его люди продолжали бы интриговать до тех пор, пока не встретили бы — так или иначе — свой бесславный конец. 

Парк даже не удивился, что Стент обратился к нему на «ты» при Феле. Если он посвятил в тайну их отношений всех чиссов, то наверняка сказал и курировавшему их Фелу. Восс подумал обо всех людях, с которыми дружил его любовник (начиная с Нирица), и поморщился при мысли о том, что и они _знают_. И наверняка посмеиваются над стариком, влюбленным в юношу. И наверняка удивляются, как сильно Стент любит деньги и власть, раз спит с таким разваливающимся артефактом, как Парк. Мысли об этом не улучшили его настроения.

— Ничто не мешало им сбить мой шаттл, когда он возвращался на «Величие», и все же они этого не сделали, — устало сказал Восс.

— Меня там не было, но подозреваю, что они не хотели рисковать жизнью Экхольма, — отметил Фел. — Его они ценили куда больше вас и пансарцев.

Повисло молчание. В глубине души Парк считал, что Экхольм виновен в гибели людей в гораздо большей степени, чем он сам. Но в то же время его не покидало липкое чувство, выразить которое он бы мог одним словом: «Недоглядел». О том, кому пришла в голову идея отправить проштрафившегося капитана в ссылку, совмещенную со службой, он не задумывался. Во рту стоял противный привкус, с которым не справился даже чай, но теперь Восс смог вспомнить и узнать его. Такое послевкусие оставлял после себя любимый капитаном «Дурной славы» мясной рулет.


	15. Эпилог

Резонансная новость о покушении на адмирала Парка облетела все Неизведанные регионы, в той или иной степени ее последствия проявлялись еще несколько лет.

Джалин-ум-Синкруд был назван соучастником покушения и наказан в соответствии с пансарским законодательством. На нем лежала ответственность за доставку спрятанного в ящике от фруктов манклака во дворец, организацию короткого замыкания и добавление снотворного в напитки дежурных у камер наблюдения.

Основными организаторами суд признал капитана Экхольма и его старпома Галь-Вернетта. Первому пришла в голову идея отомстить трем врагам одновременно: Парку, Пансару и манклакам. Он же нашел недовольного режимом начальника охраны и тви'лека-контрабандиста, который согласился перевезти живой груз на планету. Второй вышел на контакт с вождями манклакских кланов и убедил их принять участие в заговоре. То, что он направлен и против них тоже, Галь-Вернетт скрыл. Все это, приправленное ругательствами в адрес Парка и Трауна, Экхольм поведал на допросах. Когда запас его красноречия иссяк, он потерял интерес к происходящему. Никакими убеждениями, препаратами и пытками от него не смогли добиться ни единого слова. Во время трибунала казалось, что он утратил связь с реальностью, но на самом деле ему все стало безразлично. Приговор он выслушал без эмоций, подозвал своего адвоката после оглашения и спросил, скоро ли подадут обед. В день казни он не походил на безумца, до двора дошел сам и был бы всем доволен, по его словам, если бы не присутствие Парка.

Экипаж «Фурии», включая случайно оказавшихся на борту ремонтников, получил награды за храбрость. Торжественная церемония прошла в нирауанской крепости. Ловко орудуя обеими руками — хирурги и меддроиды потрудились на славу — адмирал Парк закреплял отливающие красным медали на груди людей, чиссов и пансарцев. В своей речи он подчеркнул, что награждает их не за свое спасение, а за доблесть и верность воинским идеалам. Медали получили и многие офицеры с «Величия Империи», включая его капитана, хотя он считал себя недостойным.

Капитан Варон набрался смелости признаться в любви своему старпому и получил ее согласие, приправленное удивлением, что ему потребовалось так много времени, чтобы решиться.

Тайный договор между Нирауаном и Пансаром был подписан через четыре с половиной стандартных месяца после первого обсуждения. Его выполнение застопорилось во время войны с юужань-вонгами. Чужаки Издалека предложили свой способ восстановления экосистемы планеты, более быстрый и, как тогда казалось политикам, менее унизительный. Гегемону Аспре-ки-Барас пришлось бежать вместе с небольшой свитой и соратниками, чтобы оппозиция, вдохновленная или подкупленная юужань-вонгами, не выдала их врагу. На несколько лет Пансар превратился в перевалочный пункт гастролеров из другой галактики и арену жесточайшего противостояния между Чужаками Издалека и объединенными силами Империи Руки и Доминации чиссов. В конце войны адмирал Парк снова вернулся к планете, которую поклялся больше не навещать, но этот визит принес ему победу. Долгая, кровопролитная битва при Пансаре стала коренным переломом в войне с юужань-вонгами на территории Неизведанных регионов.


End file.
